Betrayal of old and Love of new
by Legacygirl-1
Summary: After Inuyasha Betrays Kagome, she and Shippo are transported to the west. what will happen and...what's this? Tetsusaiga belongs to Kagome? SesshKag, slight KikInu and MirSan implied. rating may go up for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Shadow that Hides

**Chapter 1: Shadow that Hides**

A young girl sighed as she pulled herself out of an old dry well. She had blackish blue hair and shining dark blue eyes that shinned with happiness and innocents. She had a heart shaped face and a slim body. Her hair reached to her mid back and she looked around 16 or 17. She wore a sailor suit; a white long sleeved blouse with a green collar and a red tie, her green skirt reached to her mid thighs and her modern day brown shoes were scuffed, but still wearable. Her yellow back pack was slung over her shoulder and wasn't over stuffed as it usually was. This girl was Kagome Higurashi a modern day girl that can travel back 500 years into the past, into the Sengoku era. She's the miko of the Shikon no Tama, a powerful pearl that could grant any wish.

"Man, where's Inuyasha. He's usually here by now." Kagome as she thought about her friend. "He complains about me staying to long then he doesn't even show up." She mumbled as she stepped into the clearing.

Suddenly she stopped and felt a chill run up her spin. Someone was watching her very intently. She turned around, but saw no one there. Her eyes closed as she allowed her miko powers to spread across the area. She used them to feel out any presence that didn't belong there. Searching for a minute she finally found the presence. A demon, but it didn't feel hostile, just curious and it felt familiar to her.

"I know you're there, come out." Kagome said, opening her eyes and stared a tree that was west of the well. "Come on out. There's no use hiding." She called and waited. Kagome heard the tree rustle and she could see someone in the shadows. They looked oddly familiar.

"KAGOME!" Someone yelled, making Kagome turn. Two figures were bounding towards her. One had white hair that reached to their lower back and gold eyes. He wore a the rode of the fire rat. The next was smaller, almost the size of a small dog. They had orange hair and green eyes. They were Inuyasha and Shippo, two of Kagome's closes friends.

Shippo bounded into Kagome's arms and grinned, hugging her tightly. "I missed you mama." He exclaimed, smiling and shaking his yellow white tail. Kagome laughed, a ruffled his hair.

"I missed you to Shippo. You've been good haven't you?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha walked up to them.

"Yep."

"Oi, Kagome. What took you so long? It's been four days." Inuyasha yelled, looking annoyed. Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I was getting ready for our journey. After all I don't plain on going home until after we defeat Naraku, so I had to say goodbye and what not." Kagome replied, glaring.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha mumbled as he began to walk towards the village.

Kagome was about to follow, but stopped and turned to look at the tree line. The person that was there before was gone and she couldn't sense anyone close by. I wonder who it was? She thought as she turned and followed Inuyasha, never knowing a pair of eyes followed her from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2 Kikyou's lies and Inuyasha's

Hi, i'm back and have another story. i fully plan on working on my other ones so don't worry. this is just something i did when i was bored. it was supposed to be a one shot, but then it escalated into chapters. Recently I've become obsessed with Sesshkag stories and i wanted to write one of my own, tell me how you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, i only own the plot. T-T

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kikyou's lies and Inuyasha's words**

The Inu Tachi group were on the move, looking for the Shikon shards as per usually. And as usually demons came and attacked them looking for the few Shikon shards Kagome had. Lately more and more demons had attacked the odd group because of Naraku's sudden disappearance. The lower level demons believed they had nothing to fear and wanted the Shikon to make them stronger. It had become increasingly annoying.

"Uhg! Inuyasha, let's rest." Kagome said as she sat down, throwing her pack to the ground as well.

"NO WAY!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring. "We are not stopping just because you're tired."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said sweetly. The ears atop the Hanyou's had went felt. He knew that tone all to well. "SIT!" Kagome ordered. The prayer beads around his neck glowed white and pulled him down, slamming him into the ground. "We are stopping for the night and you have no say in the matter." She growled out as she, Sango, and Miroku set up camp.

_Oh, how long have you been there? Well, whoever you are my name is Kagome Higurashi. Seeing as things are little boring at the moment I'm going to explain some things about myself and my friends. You should know at any point in this story I may just step in to put my input in or if I just think it's going to be boring for a while. Anyways as many of you have probable read I am the Shikon miko. You see on my 15 birthday I was dragged down my families old well by a demon know as Mistress Centipede into 500 years in the past. She attacked me because of the Shikon jewel I had hidden within my body and wanted it to make herself stronger. That's how I met my first friend in this era Inuyasha. _

_Inuyasha is a half demon or hanyou that has white hair and golden eyes and had been to my families scared tree by my incarnation Kikyou 50 years before I found my way to the Sengoku era. At first Inuyasha wasn't very trusting, nor nice and polite for he tried kill me right after he killed Mistress Centipede. Kaede, an old miko of Edo, placed subjugation beads on him and with one sit… _(BOOM! Inuyasha: OW, Kagome what did I do now? Kagome: Sorry Inuyasha) _as I was saying with one word I can make him meet dirt. Soon after I accidentally shattered the Shikon with a scared arrow and ever since then we have been on the hunt for the shards. _

_That's actually how I met Miroku and he soon became a part of our group to search for the Shikon. Miroku has jet black hair and dark violet eyes. Her always carried a staff and had a curse placed upon his by Naraku, a evil hanyou that was also after the Shikon shards. He can often be found asking pretty young woman to bare his children and feeling them up, which usually ends with a hand shaped print on his face. He's a pervert and a swindler, but a good friends and brother none the less. He also has this infatuation with Sango._

_Sango was and is a demon slayer that had once belonged to a village of demon slayers, but they were wiped out by Naraku. Sango, like many girls of this era, had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes and is like a sister to me. She was often seen carrying a large boomerang called Hiraikotsu and a small two tailed neko demon called Kirara(Pronounced: Kilala) , who could transform into an even larger fire neko. She also has a little brother call Kohaku, who is being controlled by Naraku with the power of the tainted Shikon shards. _

_On our hunt I also meet a little kitsune that was after the Shikon shards. That's was Shippo. When we first met he tried to scare me and Inuyasha into giving him the shards. He apparently needed them to revenge his family. That's how I found out he was orphan. I felt so bad that I practically dragged Inuyasha to help him and after defeating the Thunder brothers we allowed Shippo to stay with us. He's so cute too. He has reddish brown hair and emerald green eyes._

_Hmm, I feel like I'm forgetting someone…oh yeah. Well he's not really a friend but he's not an enemy either, not really any way. His name is Sesshomaru and unlike Inuyasha he has silver whitish hair and golden amber eyes. He's said to hate all humans and Hanyou's, but I'm not so sure that's true. He's a lord of the Western lands and he's extremely strong. He also a full demon and often degrades Inuyasha with just his words. Though I don't think he wants to kill Inuyasha, he never seems to really try. I wonder why though? Anyways, Sesshomaru has three traveling companions. One is a small toad demon called Jaken and he's a total suck up. Rin is a young human girl that follows him around. Finally Ah-Un a two headed dragon that is very loyal to it's master and very big!_

_Well I think that'll be enough info for now. Let's get back to the story._

Kagome yawned as she finished her dinner and started to settle down for bed. The sun had set about an hour ago and Kagome wanted to wake up early. So, closing her eyes, she started to slowly drift off to sleep. She was almost in dream land when she heard a rustle of cloths. She peaked her eyes open to see Inuyasha going off with a…soul snatcher. Kagome frowned and felt her heart break a little more. She stood and followed after Inuyasha.

Quietly, she soon found two figures, one was Kikyou and the other…Inuyasha. They were in a tight embrace and Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying out. Using her miko powers she covered her scent and aura so Inuyasha wouldn't sense her.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou whispered. "I love you, but I need to know. Who do _you _love more. Me or my reincarnation?" She asked as her brown eyes cut to Kagome's bright blue ones. She smirked and held Inuyasha tighter.

"I only love you Kikyou. Kagome is nothing more than a shard detector." Inuyasha answered. Kagome gritted her teeth and glared. _Inuyasha, how could you…say that? After all the things we've done together…you…just…_Her thoughts trailed off. "I know, why don't you join my pack? You can be protected better…" Inuyasha offered and that really sent Kagome into a rage. She couldn't listen anymore. Kagome stood up and ran away, being as quiet as possible.

_I refuse to cry for you…never again…_Kagome thought, keeping tears at bay as she stopped at camp and went back to her sleeping bag and laid down. She allowed herself to slowly fall asleep. The last thing she heard was footsteps coming back into camp.


	3. Chapter 3 Kikyou's secret intentions and

Akira: Here's chapter three people.

Inuyasha:...I don't think anyone cares.

Akira: T-T...KAGOME, INUYASHA'S BEING MEAN TO ME!

Kagome: Inuyasha SIT!

Inuyasha: *BOOM* Ow...damn wench

Sesshomaru: You are pathetic little brother.

Inuyasha: Shut up! *Draws Tetsusaiga*

Sesshomaru: *Draws Tokjin*

Akira: Oooooookkkkkk, i think it's time i put up the disclaimer before they get at it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kikyou's secret intentions and Kagome's broken heart**

Kagome awoke to the sound of yelling. To be more precise she heard Inuyasha and Sango going at it. Kagome sighed and open her eyes, sitting up as she did so. The yelling stopped the moment she opened her eyes. Kagome looked around a noticed Inuyasha was laying on the ground with Sango standing over him with Hiraikotsu in her hands. Miroku was trying to hold Sango back from killing Inuyasha. Shippo was in front of her, glaring and growling. Kagome followed his line of vision and saw Kikyou standing there, no expression on her face.

That's when all the memories of the other night came back to Kagome's mind. She felt tears prick at her eyes, but she held them back. She bit her lip and looked over at her friends to see them staring at her with worry.

"Oi, wench." Inuyasha called from the ground, looking at her. "Tell Sango to stop attacking me. She listens to you."

Kagome was quiet for a moment. "Sango stop…" She whispered as her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes. Sango looked at her friend, before backing off Inuyasha. He stood up and shook his hair.

"Now as I was saying earlier, Kikyou is joining the group." Inuyasha stated, making Kagome freeze. _Inuyasha…you bastard…I…. I… can't believe you…._ Kagome thought as she stood. Shippo jumped into her arms and glared.

"AND I TOLD YOU NO!" Sango yelled, looking pissed. "I'M NOT WORKING WITH THAT UNDEAD CLAY POT! IDIOT!"

"Don't call her that! I told you it's no one's decision but mine. As Alpha male I make the rules. So to bad." Inuyasha stated, crossing his arms. Kikyou just stared on, looking bored.

"I DON'T CARE-"

"Sango, it's ok." Kagome said, smiling a fake smile. "We could us her help aster all." She said.

"See. Even Kagome agrees. It's her fault anyways. She's so worthless and weak we need Kikyou in the group." Inuyasha said, making Sango angrier. Raising her Hiraikotsu again Sango plunged it into his head, making him meet dirt.

"HOW dare you…how dare you Inuyasha. Saying something like that. What is wrong with you?" Sango asked as she proceeded to pound him in the ground. Kagome felt tears well in her eyes and didn't try to stop Sango, neither did Miroku.

She looked up and over at Kikyou and saw her smirking at her. One that was so feral that it made Kagome think she was a youkai. Kagome turned away from the dead woman and sighed again. Today was going to be a long day.

"Sango quiet trying to kill Inuyasha, we're leaving." Kagome said as she started to pack.

Inuyasha stared at her in confusion as Miroku and Sango stared at her. They could hear the sadness and betrayal in her tone and felt pity for her. Sighing, Sango hit Inuyasha once more before helping Kagome to pack. Miroku shook his head and followed the two women example.

Kikyou stared on in confusion. She was sure Kagome would brake down and cry, but she did not. She scowled for a moment before helping Inuyasha up. _Oh Kagome. You naïve little girl. I will get me soul and powers back from you. I know just the spell, but I must be careful. If she were to notice her powers growing weak she may leave and I can not have that. Oh, how I can not wait._

None knew of the clay woman's intentions, but a growing evil was on the horizon and Kagome was the target of this evil.

* * *

Review Please and make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4 Anger and the disappearances

Ok, i'm back and on a role! I hope you like the NEW Chapter!

Kagome: Don't get to excited you still have to finish it Akari chan.

Akari: T-T You're mean!

Inuyasha: Oi, quit with the tears and do the disclaimer!

Akari: Sesshomaru sama will you do it please! *Gives him Puppy dog eyes.*

Sesshomaru: Hn. *Akari hands him a script.* Akari does not own me or the rest of the Inuyasha group. She only owns the plot and any other sexy things that happens to me- Girl i will kill you. *Claws glow green.*

Akari: Eeek! Well that's all for now folks! Now i'm going to run for my life! *Runs away so fast a trail of dust is left behind.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Anger and the disappearances**

The Inu Tachi group were on the move towards Naraku, but what they did not know was the evil Hanyou was watching them through Kanna's mirror. He chuckled as he watched the Miko Kikyou worm her way into the group to get her soul and powers back. It was comical. At least now he didn't have to get rid of the annoying wench himself. She was the only one in the entire world that could bring him down.

Now he could just sit back and watch as the young Miko was destroyed and he also got to see her miserable along the way.

"Kukuku, Kanna send a demon to their location and have them attack. Make sure to give them these." Naraku ordered his incarnation. The young looking girl was devoid of emotion and obediently followed her masters orders.

**With Inu Tachi**

"OI! We're stopping!" Inuyasha called out as he sat Kikyou down against a tree in a clearing.

Kagome sighed as she sat and watched as they soul stealers circle around the dead woman and feed her souls. Kagome suddenly felt very tired, like her energy was being zapped again. She shook it off and stood. It had been two weeks since the woman had joined the group and ever since it felt like she was getting weaker, but she always shook it off.

It had also gotten harder to talk to Inuyasha. He didn't even pay attention to her and when he did it would always be yelling. She was so sick of it she almost wanted to SIT him to hell.

Stupid Inuyasha. He's being so mean to me. I don't mean to whine, but I'm so tired of all of this. If he does it one more time I'm going to snap.

"I'm going for a walk." She announced, thinking Inuyasha wouldn't care, but it had the opposite effect.

"OI! NO WAY WENCH! You're not going anywhere." Inuyasha yelled, glaring. "What if a demon shows up. I don't want to have to save your weak but." He said, folding his arm. Kagome fumed. She couldn't take it anymore.

"INUYASHA! You are not the boss of me! You don't even care about me! So why in the world should I care about what you say when you show me no respect at all. I'm sick and tired of your attitude towards me. I. Hate. You! Ok." She yelled. The entire clearing became quiet as the group stared at the duo. Kagome had tears in her eyes as she turned, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the silent clearing.

As Kagome walked away she felt someone following her. Thinking it was Inuyasha she turned around and was about to yell when she saw Shippo staring at her with sad eyes. Kagome closed her mouth and opened her arms to the young kit. He jumped in her arms and snuggled into her chest. His mama was sad and it was all because of that baka Inuyasha.

"Mama, I don't like Inuyasha anymore…" Shippo said as Kagome began to walk again.

"Yeah, well that makes two of us." Kagome mumbled and she pulled him closer.

They arrived at another clearing and Kagome looked around. It looked big enough and she needed to get out some of her frustration. She placed Shippo down and told him to stay, then walked to the middle of the clearing and sat. Over the two and a half years she had been there Kagome had learned a lot.

Now focusing on her powers she allowed them to move through her body and spread out across the clearing. She could feel Shippo's yokai aura push against her reiryoku, but as she probed the surroundings she felt something coming towards her and Shippo fast, very heavy yokai energy with two jewel shards that were tainted. Quickly pulling in her aura Kagome stood and ran over to Shippo and quickly picked him up before hiding in some bushes and cleansing her and Shippo's scent from the clearing.

"Mama what's-"

"Shh." Kagome whispered, ducking down lower.

Suddenly the bushes to the right of the clearing rustled and out stepped a nasty looking demon. It looked to be a large snake in human form that had nasty brown scaly skin and neon green eyes with no pupils. It walked across the clearing and Kagome could clearly see two very tainted jewel shards in its body.

Shippo squeaked when he saw the demon and hid in Kagome's arms. The snake demon turned in their direction and flicked its tongue, tasting the air. Kagome pulled her aura in tighter and covered up her scent and Shippo's. _If that demon finds us I'll have to fight it…I don't think I can beat it and I am not calling Inuyasha for hel-_

Suddenly a red figure jumped out of the trees with someone on their back. It was Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kagome narrowed her eyes and frowned. How…right Kikyou could still faintly sense the jewel shards. She sighed as she saw Miroku, Sango, and Kirara(Remember: pronounced Kilala) come into the clearing as well.

"Oi, demon. Give up your jewel shards." Inuyasha ordered as the snake turned to Inuyasha.

"Are you Inuyasssssssssssssha?" The snake man hissed, it's tongue flicking out again.

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked, drawing his sword.

"Givvvvvvvvve me the Miko." It said.

"No way. I'm not giving you Kikyou." He said, taking a stance in front of her.

The snake started to laugh, well it sounded like a laugh and growl together. "Not the dead wwwwwwench. The otherrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Miko."

"What other-…Do you mean Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking confused. "Why the hell do you want someone as weak as her? For a meal maybe?" He asked, not even caring. Kagome felt her anger rise and tears pooling in her eyes, but she refused to cry. REFUSED!

"Ifffffff you givvvvvvve me the wwwwench, I'll givvvvvvve you the sssssssssshardssssssss." It said. Kagome froze when she heard this and waited to hear his answer.

"Sure, it'd save me some trouble. Give me an hour. She stormed off and I have to go find her." Inuyasha said.

"INUYASHA!" Sango and Miroku yelled, glaring at the half demon.

"We are not trading Kagome for jewel shards." Sango growled, grabbing her Hiraikotsu.

"I must agree with Lady Sango. Lady Kagome is our friend, but it seems you've forgotten that." Miroku said, holding his staff in front of him.

"Feh. She doesn't belong here and she's to weak to survive. I'm tired of saving her but." The half demon said.

Kagome felt the tear in her eyes fall, finally seeing the reality of things. _He doesn't care for me, even as a friend. Inuyasha you bastard. I hope you're happy, because you've lost me forever and I won't be listening to you anymore._

"Shippo get in my bag." Kagome croaked out. Shippo looked up at his adopted mother and nodded, frowning slightly as he saw tears coming from her eyes. He jumped into the pack and hid, staying quiet.

Kagome, making sure Shippo was secure walked out of the clearing, her Miko powers swirling around her. Everyone in the clearing froze and looked to the source of the energy. Kagome's bangs cast a shadow over her eyes, but her hair was suspended in the air.

"Sit." Kagome said in a deadly calm voice. Inuyasha instantly went into the ground, deeper than ever. No one noticed that Tetsusaiga pulsated when Inuyasha loosened his grip and allowed the sword to dig into the ground.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Sango yelled as they walked towards her, but stopped when her powers got more violent.

"You think you could just hand me over to some demon Inuyasha. I thought we were at least friends, but I guess I was wrong." She growled out. Tetsusaiga pulsated again. "And you…" Kagome said, rounding on the demon. "You're dead." She said and held out her hand, her blue eyes taking on a pink hue. "Come to me, pieces of the jewel." She ordered. The jewels vibrated in the snake and pulled themselves out of the demon, landing in her hands, purifying the tainted pieces.

The snake demon yelled in pain when the jewels were ripped from it and growled at Kagome. "You wwwwench. I'll kkkkilll you." The snake said and opened it's mouth, blasting a red fire ball at Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Sango and Miroku yelled as they watched the fire get closer to their friend.

Tetsusaiga gave another pulse and flew out of the ground and in front of Kagome and dug into the ground again, erecting a barrier around her. The blast hit the barrier and was absorbed into it.

When the smoke cleared everyone looked on with wide eyes as Tetsusaiga allowed the barrier to come down.

"Tetsusaiga created a barrier to protect Kagome." Sango whispered.

"That would make sense. Tetsusaiga has protected her countless times, so why wouldn't it now?" Miroku said as Tetsusaiga pulsed again. The snake demon hissed at the sword, but slithered off in a hurry, not looking back.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood.

Tetsusaiga's sheath flew from Inuyasha's obi and went to Tetsusaiga. The sword sheathed itself and flew to Kagome hands. She caught it and held it lightly. Looking at it in confusion. It pulsed again and this time Kagome's body pulsed with it. A white light surround Kagome and in a flash she was gone and all that was left was an orb of light that flew off towards the west.

"What just happened?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"I'll tell you what happened. Kagome is gone!" Sango yelled as tears came to her eyes. "And it's all your fault." She growled out as she got on Kirara.

"Inuyasha, you have lost my respect and I don't think me or Lady Sango can forgive you. We will continue the search for the jewel and Lady Kagome with you, but only because she would not want you hurt, no matter what you do to her, and because she is my friend. We'll meet you back at camp." Miroku said, jumping on Kirara as well. They took off and left a confused Inuyasha and an infuriated Kikyou behind.


	5. Chapter 5 The West and Tenseiga's Pulse

Hi ya! I posted another chapter. i feel so happy i'm working on this so fast!

Kagome: I'm actually pretty shocked. Usually it takes you forever to write a story.

Akari: T-T Kagome is so mean to me! I putting you with a sex god and you go and say that?

Kagome: Who ever said i wanted to be with Sesshomaru?

Akari: Hah, you just admitted he's a sex god!

Kagome: *blush* Shut up *grumbles*

Akari: Hehe, don't you just love me!

Sesshomaru: Girl i have finally found you. you shall pay for you trickery! *Claws drip with Poison.*

Akari: Oh! I forgot about you. Yah sorry bout that. But thank about this if you kill me you'll be stuck with my friend, Ally, writing this story and she is way more perverted than me!

Ally: Hay i take offense to that!

Akari: Ahh, but it's true, no?

Ally: yes. *Mumbles*

Inuyasha: WILL YOU GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER AND STORY!

Akari: Bonjour Monsieur. Commet allez-vous?

Inuyasha: *stares* What? What the hell did you just say?

Ally: Je m'appelle Ally!

Akari: Je suis Akari!

Kagome: Can you guys quiet with the french and get on with the disclaimer before Inuyasha blows it.

Akari: Oui. I own nothing of Inuyasha, but this plot and my french that i learn in school! Yay for french!

* * *

**Chapter 5**:** The West and Tenseiga's Pulse**

"Ohhh." Kagome groaned as she sat up. Her head hurt and she felt as though she got hit by a car. Looking around she realized she was in the woods, but how did she get there?

"Mama…?" A voice asked. Kagome turned and saw Shippo sitting on top of her bag. "Are you alright and where are we?"

"Yes, I'm alright Shippo and I don't know." She answered, pulling her hand to her head. Shippo gasped.

"Mama, Tetsusaiga is in your hand." He said and true to his word there was Tetsusaiga in all its glory, laying in her hand. Kagome blinked and raised it to her face, suddenly recalling what happened.

"Now I remember, that demon had attacked me and Tetsusaiga protected me and then…I felt as if I was flying, but I felt safe. Like I was warped in a blanket of light." Kagome mumbled as she stood and walked over to the kit and her back.

Kagome slung the bag over her should and picked Shippo up in her arms, who jumped on her shoulder. She then looked at Tetsusaiga and smiled, placing the in her back pack, the scabbier sticking out and ready to be drawn.

"Well wherever we are, we better get moving." Kagome said as she walked, unknowingly further west.

"Mama, we're not going back to Inuyasha baka are we?" Shippo asked. Kagome froze, then glared in front of her, not looking at her adopted son.

"No Shippo, we're not going back to that two timing trader of a half demon. Inuyasha has lost my respect and trust. I still love him, but we will never be and I realized that about a week ago." Kagome said as she jumped over some vines.

"What about Tetsusaiga?" Shippo asked.

"…I'm going to keep it. Tetsusaiga obviously wanted to protect us and I don't ever want to see him again. Besides I'm the one that pulled this stupid thing out for _him_! Also let's agree to never say his name again." She said. Shippo nodded his little head and sniffed the air.

"None of the smells are familiar Mama. I don't know where we are, but I can't even smell Inu-… um…him and the clay pot around, nor can I smell Miroku and Sango. We're pretty far away from them I'd say." The kit answered.

"Sango and Miroku…I hope they're alright." She mumbled.

"I'm sure they're fine Mama…" Shippo said as the finally pushed through the thicket of trees and to a clearing that had moon flowers growing everywhere.

"Wow…" Kagome whispered, looking around. "I think we'll camp here for tonight. The flowers will cover up our scent." She said. Shippo nodded and they got to work.

**Somewhere nearby**

"Lord Sesshomaru, look what Rin found!" A little girl with dark brown eyes and black hair said as she ran to the stoic Taiyoukai and held out a white rose to him, smiling. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Hai Rin." Sesshomaru said, patting her head and allowing the little girl to run off with his retainer Jaken.

Sesshomaru turned towards the direction they were headed, but paused when he felt an aura ahead and the scent of…freshly cut white roses, falling rain, and the slight scent of moon flowers. It was oddly familiar the demon lord, but he couldn't place it. He narrowed his eyes and stopped.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said in a commanding voice, making the two stop. "Stay here with Rin and should anything happen to her, you're head will roll." He growled and then took off after the scent. A stranger was in his territory and he was going to find out who it was.

As he was following the scent Tenseiga pulsed, making the lord pause and look at the sword. Said sword started to shake and rattle in its scabbier. He narrowed his eyes and pulled the sword out, it pulsed and glowed a bright blue.

"What is it Tenseiga, does it have something to do with that scent and aura?" He asked. Tenseiga pulsed.

"_**Yes…"**_ It seemed to say. It pulsed again. _**"You must not hurt…this person…"**_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even more. Whatever or whoever this was Tenseiga did not want him to hurt them? It was odd, but Sesshomaru would agree, for now, not to hurt the person that had Tenseiga acting protective. He resheathed his sword and walked on, Tenseiga rattling and showing him the way.

"Hn." He said.

**Back with Kagome and Shippo**

They had just finished setting up camp and were now starting dinner. Shippo had went to get fire wood and Kagome had went to a nearby spring and got water. She sighed when she got back to camp and rethought what had happened earlier that day. It's true Inuyasha had lost her trust and respect, but she still loved him and wanted him to be happy and safe, but now that Tetsusaiga wasn't with him his demon blood would start to take over and without her there to give the SIT command who knows what would happen.

Kagome knew she needed to give Tetsusaiga back to Inuyasha, but there was something stopping her. It was like anytime she thought about Inuyasha or even going to find him she felt very sad and wanted to cry, but…then there was the warm, comforting feeling she would get and her sadness was instantly gone along with the thoughts of finding Inuyasha.

_Maybe I'm just not ready to see him. What he did hurt. I knew a while ago he would never choose me, but I thought we were at least friends. I still love him, but….the pain that comes with that love I hate. It hurts and I feel as though my control is slipping. I feel as though the tears will come soon._

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a yokai aura approaching them. Kagome stood and grabbed Tetsusaiga. Though it may not transform for her it would make a good conductor for her powers.

"Shippo, get in my bag and hid your yokai, hurry. Something's coming." Kagome said and took a stance in front of said bag as Shippo jumped in and hid.

Thanks to Sango Kagome knew the basics of sword play and could hold her own. For some reason though the yokai she felt was very familiar to her, she just couldn't place it.

Suddenly a white blur appeared in the clearing and when her eyes adjusted to the figure her eyes widened. Tetsusaiga pulsed in her hands, along with Tenseiga, who was rattling it's scabbier still.

"Sesshomaru sama?" She asked in shock as the demon lord looked at her in surprise.

_Things have just got way more complicated. _Kagome thought as Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga pulsed at the same time, Kagome's body also pulsating. This was going to be a longer day than she first realized when she awoke this morning.


	6. Chapter 6 Two Swords of protection and S

Hah. Another chapter!

Inuyasha: Got to admit this is fast for you.

Kagome: I agree.

Kikyou: As do i.

Akari: *stares at Kikyou* WHAT THE HELL. YOU WERE NEVER INVITED CLAY POT! OUT! *Get's kicked out of dialog*

Inuyasha: KIKYOU! *Runs after her*

Akari: If you're so worried about he Inuyasha don't come back. *Slams door* Good i hate her!

Kagome: T-T He's always more worried about her!

Akari: Don't cry, Don't cry. here i think Shippo will make you feel better.

Shippo: Mama don't be sad!

Sango: Yeah. Inuyasha's an idiot.

Miroku: I agree completely. *Rubs Akari's but!*

Akari: *Slaps Miroku with a red face.* PERVERT! Die! *Starts beating the crap out of Miroku.

Sango: Well seeing as they're busy, Kagome want to?

Kagome Sure, Shippo?

Shippo: Yeah

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo: Akari Kuran own nothing from Inuyasha. She only owns this plot!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Two Swords of protection and Sesshomaru's curiosity**

Sesshomaru stared at the Miko that was always traveling with his half brother. She was all alone and held Tetsusaiga in her hands. Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga pulsated along with the girls body. She just kept getting more interesting by the day.

Suddenly Tenseiga flew from it's scabbier and landed in front of said Miko. She squeaked and fell backwards, Tetsusaiga flying form her hands and landing beside Tenseiga, there aura's mixing. The mikos aura wrapped around the two swords unknowingly and pulled them to her, mixing her own aura into them. Tetsusaiga resheathed itself and landed in her lap and Tenseiga's scabbier flew from Sesshomaru's obi and sheathed itself as well, landing in her lap.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow and looked that the Miko who looked very confused.

"Before you ask. I have now idea what just happened." She said bluntly, picking up the two swords and placing Tetsusaiga back in her bag. "Shippo come on out. It's safe…I think…" She said.

Sesshomaru watched as the young kit suddenly appeared. His other eyebrow raised. He hadn't sensed the kit, only the miko. How strange. The miko turned to him and fidgeted. She was nervous, he could smell that, but strangely no fear, merely nervous and a bit confused.

"Um…this is yours." She said, walking up to him and standing at arms length, holding out the sword. Sesshomaru took the sword from her and placed it back in his obi, staring at the strange creature that was called Kagome.

"Hn…tell me Miko, where is the insolent half breed?" Sesshomaru asked. He knew that wherever the miko and Tetsusaiga was, Inuyasha wasn't far behind.

"I don't now, nor care. Tetsusaiga brought us here…speaking of…no offense, but why are _you_ here?" She asked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"You are in _my_ territory Miko, the west and what do you mean Tetsusaiga brought you here?" He asked, tilting his head.

Kagome blinked and thought about what he said and slowly it began to register.

"GAH! I'm in the west. This stupid sword brought me to the west? Crap… no wonder you're here. Double crap. How the hell do I get outta here? I don't know this area at all…triple crap." Kagome muttered and started to pace. Sesshomaru watched this with bored eyes.

_Interesting, she is no longer nervous but worried how to leave…this onna changes emotion very fast…_He thought.

"…man this is just my luck first Inuyasha tries to trade me for jewel shards and now I end up in the territory of his half brother. It's like I'm destined to have dogs show up everywhere around me… my life sucks…"

That gained Sesshomaru's interested.

"Tell me Miko, what you mean." He ordered. Kagome stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"What I mean about what?" She asked stupidly. Sesshomaru twitched in annoyance.

"What did my stupid half brother do to make you end up here?" He asked.

"Oh…well it's a long story…"

Sesshomaru gave her a look of death that promised all kinds of pain. Kagome gulped and began her story. Starting from when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou in the forest to him betraying her.

"…and then you showed up and you know the rest." She finished. While she had been talking dinner had finished cooking and she and Shippo started eating.

Though Kagome knew she should be scared, for some reason she wasn't though. Ever since Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga had acted like that she felt relaxed and safe. To add onto that Sesshomaru had done nothing that would suggest ill will towards her so she just accepted that Sesshomaru had no intentions of hurting her or her kit at the moment.

"Hn. My half brother is an idiot." He stated seriously. Kagome tried, really she did, to stop the laughter, but it bubbled up her throat and burst out. She laughed hard and long.

"I…I-…I'm s-s-sorry(Giggle)…it's just(laugh) you said it so(more giggles) seriously that…(a few more giggles) I couldn't help it." Kagome said, finally regaining her breathe.

Sesshomaru stayed silent, but looked at the strange onna. She laughed at a simple statement? She was indeed strange.

"Hn…" Sesshomaru said as he stood and began to walk away. "You may stay here Miko, but I highly doubt you'll last the night." He said and just as he reached the end of the clearing Tenseiga gave off a powerful pulse…almost as if it was enraged. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the sword.

"What do you want…Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru asked as he unsheathed the sword.

"_**Protect…miko!"**_ It pulsed. Sesshomaru growled when he heard this. He was not going to watch the miko. He already had enough trouble with Rin…yet Tenseiga seemed adamant about protecting the miko and Rin you not be happy if he left the miko to die. He sighed and placed the sword back in its scabbier. Now he had a decision to make. To help the miko or leave her to the wolves.


	7. Chapter 7 Sesshomaru's Decision and Kago

Yay, i really am on a roll

Please review more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sesshomaru's Decision and Kagome's answer**

Sesshomaru found himself staring at the Miko for the twentieth time that day. He knew if he left her here alone there was a high possibility that she would die. Rin would not be happy if allowed this. Not that he would tell her but if she asked about the Miko… things would get problematic. Not to mention the miko herself brought trouble, with those annoying shards. It would be irritating to have to protect her.

He already knew the answer. Though it may hurt Rin he was-

"Lord Sesshomaru!" An all to familiar voice called. Sesshomaru twitched when he heard Rin and twitched again when she jumped out in the clearing.

"Rin, you stupid girl, get back here!" Jaken called and also stepped into the clearing. He froze when he saw his lord looking at him with a look that meant an extreme and painful death.

"Kagome nee chan!" Rin yelled, running up to the older girl and jumping in her lap.

Kagome giggled and hugged Rin to her. She always did love seeing Rin, even if Sesshomaru was around. Rin was a sweet girl and Kagome thought of her as a little sister, but secretly she loved Rin as a daughter.

"Hello Rin, how have you been?" She asked.

"Rin is good. Rin is happy to see you!" Rin said, smiling at the older girl.

"Haha. I'm glad." Kagome said. "I know, why don't you and Shippo play for a while, as long as Sesshomaru sama agrees."

"Lord Sesshomaru may I please play with Shippo Kun?" Rin asked, turning to the lord that had silently watched the exchange.

Though Sesshomaru first thought he could just leave and not have a care, now wasn't the case. Rin had seen the onna and she wouldn't leave the Miko alone. She would ask to allow her to travel with them as soon as the onna told her what had transpired.

Coming out of his revere he nodded his head to answer the question and settled at the base of a tree to watch out for any danger.

**~Time Skip~**

"I'm hungry Kagome nee chan." Rin said as she sat beside her. Kagome looked up from the book she was reading and smiled.

"I can make you something to eat, hold on." Kagome said as she dug around in her bag.

"Mama I'm hungry to." Shippo said. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Right. Let me see what I have." Kagome said. Finally she pulled out stuff she would need to make dinner and got to work.

"Kagome nee chan, where is Sango chan and Miroku kun and Inuyasha sama?" Rin asked as she looked around. The girl thought it was odd that Kagome was alone.

Sesshomaru sighed when he heard the question. The one he knew she was going to ask and now he stuck, because as soon as she answered the way he thought she would, the onna and kit you most likely be traveling with them.

"I don't know Rin chan, but wherever Inuyasha is I do not care. I am no longer traveling with him." Kagome answered.

Rin's eyes got wide and she looked at her nee chan. If she was traveling by herself she wasn't very well protected. Not that Rin doubted her nee chan's powers, it was just good to have more people around. SO with that Rin mustered up her courage and smiled at Kagome.

"Why don't you travel with Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin! Lord Sesshomaru is really strong and he can protect you! Plus Rin would like it if you traveled with us. Rin would have people to play with!" Rin exclaimed.

Kagome froze and looked at the girl and then the cold demon lord. He seemed…aloof, but there was something there…but she couldn't place it. Looking back at the girl with big wide eyes of hope she sighed. This was not going to end well on her part, because no matter what she did she couldn't say no to those eyes.

"I…will agree…if Sesshomaru sama doesn't mind. I don't wish to be an inconvenience." Kagome said slowly, her eyes down cast.

Really Kagome had no problem with the demon lord… Inuyasha was the one with the problem. Kagome just followed his lead most of the time and tried to protect her so called friend, but since the betrayal of said friend Kagome had no reason, well besides him almost killing her a few times, to dislike the demon lord.

"PLEASE! Lord Sesshomaru, can Kagome travel with us. Please!" Rin begged, giving him the puppy dog look.

Though on the outside he looked calm, on the inside he was… not to pleased. He had hoped that the Miko would turn down the offer and save him from this fate, but as it stands to reason, trying to denying Rin was like trying to deny the sun from raising on the east, it can't be done. With a sigh he looked at the girl to the Miko and was about to answer when...

"RIN! You stupid child! Why would you even ask something like that? Of course she can not-"

Tired of hearing Jaken's voice he picked up a rock and threw it at the toad, hitting his head. Once the toad was official out he turned to Rin and answered.

"She can stay." He answered, leaning back against a tree and shutting his eyes, but still awake.

He heard Rin squeal and run back over to the onna, who he could smell was very shocked. He wanted to smirk at that. The onna was an odd on. One he would have to deal with from now on. Oh joy!


	8. Chapter 8 Sesshomaru's sense of smell

Yosh! another!

_Thinking_

**_"Swords Talking"_**

**...Sesshomaru's Beast...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sesshomaru's sense of smell**

Kagome yawned as she awoke. Looking around the camp she saw Ah-Un and Jaken sleeping on one side of the camp and Sesshomaru was still in the same spot as yesterday. Rin and Shippo were curled up in her sleeping bag on either side of her.

She rubbed her eyes as she quietly got out of her sleeping bag, making sure to recover Shippo and Rin and walked over to her bag. She dug around in it looking for her bathing supplies when her hand brushed Tetsusaiga and it gave a pulse that made her freeze as she felt her own body pulse with it.

"_**K…a…go…m…e…"**_ She heard a quiet voice say. She 'eeped' and fell away from her bag. She looked around for the source of the voice, but found no one. She raised her eyebrow and went back over to her bag, picking up Tetsusaiga. She wasn't completely sure and she felt like a complete idiot for even thinking it but it was worth a shot.

"Um… did you just talk?" She asked the sword as it gave another pulse.

"…_**Yes…"**_ It…said? Kagome's eyes widened and she bit her tongue to stop from screaming.

_Alright Kagome calm down…calm down! This isn't as bad as you're making it out to be. So a sword is talking to ya, here it's a normal thing for strange things to happen. I just need to stay calm, that's all…yeah. I've dealt with worse…_

"_**Hehe, that's funny. You're not scared of lord fluffy, but you're terrified of me… hahahahahahahahahahaha!" **_The sword said.

Akari: I'm not exactly sure about the whole talking sword thing, I just know Tenseiga talks to Sesshomaru a lot so we are going to go with said.

Kagome: You're interrupting the story Akari!

Akari: Sorry, Sorry. Geez don't get all bent out of shape, back to the story.

"Ack!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Onna, what are you yelling about?" A very stoic voice asked. Kagome turned slowly and face Sesshomaru, laughing sheepishly.

"Oh…no reason." She said quietly and turned back around staring at the sword in her hands.

'_Can you here me?'_ Kagome asked in her head.

"_**Yes I can. It's about time you heard me…" **_The sword laughed, pulsing in her hands lightly.

'_Eh…what do you mean?' _She questioned.

"_**I have been trying to get your attention sense about a year ago…" **_

'_A YEAR! How come I can now hear you?'_

"_**Because our connection is stronger."**_

'_Oh, um…ok…I think I'm going to take a bath now…so…'_

"_**Take me with you! I don't want you unprotected!"**_

'_Ok, Ok…wait. You're not going to do anything perverted are you?"_

"…_**Ok, I'm not even going to explain why that thought is completely ridiculous." **_

Kagome giggled at took her supplies and the sword, heading towards the hot spring she remembered passing yesterday.

"Where are you going Miko?" Sesshomaru asked, staring at her with a critical eye. Kagome looked at him and smiled at the demon lord.

"I'm going to take a quick bath. I should be back soon." Kagome said quickly and walked out of the clearing.

Sesshomaru watched the girl go and shifted. For some reason his body wanted to go after the little onna, but he quickly dismissed that. The onna may be under his protection, but she could take care of herself. He settled back down and drifted into a light doze.

**~Time Skip~**

A little while later Sesshomaru was jarred from his sleep by a overly delicious smell. It smelled of freshly cut white roses, rain, and a hint of moonflower. Opening his eyes they landed on the onna known as Kagome. Though he had smelled her scent earlier it was not as nearly as strong as it was now. It had been intensified, tripled in potency and made his beast stir in him. Sesshomaru did not like this. If his beast was awake then…he would be annoyed non stop.

Suddenly the miko started humming a tone, one that sounded familiar to him, but he didn't concentrate on it long. He had other matters to attend to, like settling his beast.

**Such a pretty voice an smell…**_Shut up you annoying animal and sleep_. Sesshomaru thought to the beast, but it did not listen. **It' come from Miko? Why not notice before? **_There was never a reason to and why would you care. _**I like Miko. **_You will cease these foolish thoughts and go to sleep. _**Grr, fine, but I will be back.**

Sesshomaru let out an inaudible sigh and got up. Heading closer to the pack that had two new members.

"We're moving. Grab your things and wake the children." He ordered the onna as he passed her and literally had to force his body to move. Her scent…was driving him CRAZY! It was to sweet and innocent and pure to belong to a human, yet she had it.

"K." She said and quickly woke the children. Sesshomaru watched from where he stood. It was an interesting sight as the children whined, but did as she said. She threw her yellow back pack over her shoulders and placed them on Ah-Un.

Though he didn't want to admit it, he was stuck with her for now and decided to look at the benefits of having her around. Yes there were quiet a few.

"Maybe this will teach you not stay up late Shippo." Kagome said, giggling at the kit that groggily groaned.

"Come on we do not want to keep out lord waiting." Jaken said as he took the reins and pulled the dragon along, Kagome walking beside them. Sesshomaru turned and began to walk. The onna was proving to be interesting…

* * *

Review PLEASE! Click the button for me!


	9. Chapter 9 Annoying beasts and Hellcats

I GOT ANOTHER BOW DOWN TO ME YOU THREE!

Kagome: No...

Inuyasha: You wish

Sesshomaru: I bow to no one, especially onna!

Akari: You're so mean! Sesshy i putting you with the lovable Kagome!

Sesshomaru: *Draws Tokijin* You shall die!

Akari: *Gulp* Um...I Think i should run. Kagome do the disclaimer and hurry! *Runs away with Sesshomaru chasing after her*

Kagome: *Sigh* Akari owns nothing but the plot. Ahh, Sesshomaru don't hurt the CAT! *CRASH*

Cat: *HISSSS*

* * *

**Chapter 9: Annoying beasts and Hellcats**

"Nee chan look!" Rin called as she ran through a field of flowers of different kinds. Kagome watched her and laughed at the little girl antics. Rin picked some flowers from the field and ran over to her. "Here you go nee chan. Some flowers for you."

"Thank you Rin." Kagome said, smiling at her. "How about later I teach you how to make a bracelet out of these, hmm?"

Rin's eyes went wide and she grinned. "Really nee chan, that would be great!" She then ran off to pick more flowers.

Kagome giggled. "Mama?" Asked a groggy Shippo as he was stirred from sleep.

"Hello Shippo. Glad you joined the waking world." Kagome said. Shippo groaned and sat up him her arms, looking around.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Hmm, not sure." Kagome said, looking around. "But if I had to guess somewhere north west."

"What time is it I'm hungry."

Kagome stopped and looked down at the kit. They didn't eat breakfast so…time to ask Sesshomaru to stop. Swallowing she walked up to the quiet demon lord and walked beside him.

"Sesshomaru sama?" She asked, waiting for him to acknowledge her. He looked at her, she smiled. "Could we possible stop for lunch? Shippo is hungry and I think Rin is to. We didn't get to eat breakfast so…" She mumbled looking at her feet. The cold stare he was giving her was unnerving.

Sesshomaru thought about her question. It was true they hadn't eaten breakfast, but he didn't want to stop. Yet it was his job as pack leader to insure that his pack was healthy and fed.

"Hn." He said and began looking for a clearing. It didn't take long to find one with his senses and lead the group in that direction. "There is a clearing up ahead, we will stop there." He stated and continued to walk.

Kagome blinked, before grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you Sesshomaru sama." She exclaimed. She had expected him to say no, but then she remembered he wasn't Inuyasha. He was Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but didn't turn. _The onna is a strange one... _**With a delicious smell that sends us over the edge!… **_Annoying creature, what do you want?… _**Admit the onna smells delicious!… **_You are mistaken this Sesshomaru for someone else if you believe I would say such a thing…_** But onna does smell good! How can you deny that. Just earlier you thought you would go crazy from her scent…**_Hn. _**Hn? That's all you say? You are acting like a pup!…** Sesshomaru growled low as they entered the clearing. His beast was becoming a nuisance. **No reason to be so mean…**_QUIET! You will cease these thoughts and Go. To. Sleep…_**You're upset cause you're not getting any aren't you?**

Sesshomaru growled loudly, startling the rest of the group. Kagome looked at the demon Lord and hid the children behind her.

"Sesshomaru sama…?" She whispered, gaining his attention. His eyes held a red hue to them that made Kagome tense and hid the children further. "Sesshomaru sama you're scaring the children!"

Sesshomaru regained his temper and saw Rin and Shippo hiding behind the onna and her staring at him with…worry? Was she worried for him? What a ridiculous thought. She was probable worried for herself.

**I don't think so!… **_Be quiet…_He thought, glaring. Kagome sighed.

"Sesshomaru sama are you mad because I asked to stop? We can continue on if you wish?" She asked.

Sesshomaru stared at the Miko and blinked. His beast was laughing in his mind, telling him that he was right and Sesshomaru was an idiotic puppy. Feeling the need to kill he turned and began to walk away.

"Jaken watch the camp. Should anything happen you will die." He said calmly before disappearing.

He walked a ways away from camp and began to search for his pray. He didn't have to wait long. A low level demon appeared and he quickly shredded it. He growled after that.

**I told you she was worried for you, but you didn't listen!…**_ You said no such thing and that Miko insulted this Sesshomaru. She is lucky I did not kill her. _**Ahh, but you didn't. Besides I think she was more concerned for the children. You were scaring our pup and the kit. She'd make a good mother…**

Sesshomaru froze when he heard this. His beast wasn't…was it? It couldn't have chosen an onna in such a short time. He growled at his beast and slashed another demon. _Beast explain…_**Calm down, it was just a thought… **_Grr, that better be all it is, because I refuse to bed a ningen onna, do you understand me…_**Yeah, yeah…**

**~Time Skip~**

By the time Sesshomaru returned they had all began eating. He jumped into a low branch on a tree and kept watch for danger. He stopped when the Miko stood and walked over to him, looking up at him.

"Sesshomaru sama, would you like something to eat?" The miko asked, smiling at him.

He corked an eyebrow. "This Sesshomaru does not need to eat as often as humans do Miko."

Kagome frowned. "Oh, well. Ok." She said, when she suddenly felt something hit her head hard. "OW!" She turned and saw Jaken standing there with his staff raised.

"You stupid girl. How dare you insult our lord." Jaken squawked.

Sesshomaru had twitched when he did that but forced himself to stay still. For some reason he wanted to shred the kappa to pieces. He watched as the onna grabbed the staff and swung it at the kappa. It hit and Jaken went flying into the other side of the clearing.

"Stupid toad! I was just trying to be nice. Oh and if you hit the children I will purify you as slowly as possible so you'll be wishing for death!" She exclaimed, throwing the staff at the toad and hitting him again, knocking him out.

Sesshomaru's beast was howling with laughter at the onna's antics. Sesshomaru himself would admit the onna was obviously a hell cat. She would fight till her last breathe against anything that harmed her children. He smirked as the onna huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru sama, I did not mean to insult you." She said and turned back towards the children who were looking at Kagome in awe.

"Kagome nee chan are you alright." Rin asked as she sat down.

"Hai. It's just a bump." Kagome said, smiling as the little girl and kit looked over her head.

"Are you sure Mama?" The kit asked.

"Yes, now you two finish. We don't want to keep Sesshomaru waiting." Kagome said. The children looked at each other and quickly started eating again. Kagome smiled and all the while not knowing Sesshomaru was subtly watching her.

The onna would prove to be very interesting that was for sure.


	10. Chapter 10 Naraku's Insects and Kagome's

Hehe. I'm actually pretty proud of myself.

Kagome: I'm pretty proud of you too. 10 chapters in three days, that's pretty good.

Akari: Thank you!

Inuyasha: Get on with the story!

Akari: K. i own nothing from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: Finally i have found you. Wench prepare to die for your insolence.

Akari: *Blinks, then throws a lamp. it shatters on Sesshomaru's head.* And now my readers i am going to find my headstone! *RUNS for her life.*

Sesshomaru: *Growl* SHE WILL DIE! *Runs after her.*

* * *

**Chapter 10: Naraku's Insects and Kagome's Powers**

Kagome sighed as she trekked down the dimming path of the forest. The sun was setting on her third day with Sesshomaru and his group. She found it strange that the demon Lord who hated her would be so at ease with allowing her to travel with them.

_Then again Sesshomaru has changed a lot ever since he met Rin. He's not as cold and distant as he used to be. Yes he's still cold, but…he also has this warmth that he didn't have before._

"_**If I didn't know any better I'd say you were fawning over him like a pup with a toy!" **_Tetsusaiga said, making Kagome jump.

"Gah! Stupid! Can you warn me before you start talking!" She said out laud, making everyone stop and stare at her. Kagome blushed.

"Mama, no one was talking." Shippo said, looking confused.

"Oh just ignore me!" Kagome said, her blush deepening.

"_**Haha. Oh I like the Kit! You should see your face." **_Tetsusaiga laughed.

_You don't have eyes Tetsusaiga, how can you know what I look like? _Kagome wondered.

"_**Because my aura and yours are connected. I can feel and see everything you do."**_

_Ok, but how? I thought you belonged to Inuyasha._

"_**No, I don't belong to him. Tell me who is it that pulled me from my resting place?"**_

_Um…me? _Kagome thought, going back in time and replaying in her head.

"_**Right, thus I belong to you. I only allowed Inuyasha to wield me so he could protect you, but he chose another to protect so I could no longer allow him to use me, even if a part of his fang now resides in my blade I am still his fathers sword and have a power much greater than his." **_Tetsusaiga explained.

_Ok I have another question. Why did you bring me to the west, of all places?_

"_**It was the safest place for you and the kit. The Hanyou would never think to look here. I would have brought the monk and demon slayer, but I figured they were safe on their own."**_

_Ok this brings me to my next question._

"_**You're quite curious today."**_

_Shut up. Anyways, why did you take me away from my friends, couldn't we have stayed and you protect that way?_

"_**No. The dead Miko known as Kikyou was sapping your powers from you with a spell, but slowly so you wouldn't notice and you have to stay close to her. If you had stayed there another day she would have been able to take your soul from your body and place it in her clay one. I tried to tell Inuyasha, but he would not listen to my call."**_

_Oh. I hate that woman. First of all she died fifty years ago and yes I am her reincarnation, but that does not give her the right to still my powers and soul from me. They belong to me! I know I'm sounding selfish but…_

"_**No you are not sounding selfish. They do belong to you and she has no right to take them…uh…Kagome."**_

_Yeah?_

"_**You're about to run into…" **_Before Tetsusaiga could finish his sentence Kagome ran into something hard, thus making her fall. _**"…Sesshomaru…"**_

_Oh crap._ Kagome thought as she looked up and saw a very annoyed looking demon lord looking down at her with narrowed eyes. Kagome laughed nervously and stood, bowing.

"Um…sorry Sesshomaru sama. I was thinking…to much." She said and back away from the Lord that possible wanted to kill her right now.

"Hn. We shall rest here for tonight." He said and turned back around and jumped into a tree. Kagome sighed in relief and got to work on dinner.

Sesshomaru watched the onna as she began to work. She had not said a thing for an hour and it had confused him. Usually she'd be chatting non stop with the children.

_Hn…such a strange onna…_

"_**Ahh, Sesshomaru, don't call Kagome sama that. She is an adorable vixen." **_Tenseiga said to him, making Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow.

_Tetseiga, why are you calling the Miko as such?_

"_**Because she is my Kagome sama, along with Tetsusaiga. We are her guardians, but that's all I'll say. If you want to know more go to Bokusenou sama."**_

_Hn…why does the onna need guardians?_

"_**I told you to go to Bokusenou sama if you want to know more, because I will tell you no more than I have. Just know you must protect Kagome sama at all costs and do not call her onna that is disrespectful you silly pup. It is either Miko sama or Kagome sama. You should show her respect."**_

Sesshomaru felt like growling. Everything was against him when it came to the onna. Rin, his beast, and Tenseiga. What was so special about the onna? She was just a normal miko was she not?

Suddenly Sesshomaru could her the buzz of Naraku's insects. He growled and stretched out his senses. He would not have them spying on him and his pack. He startled when he couldn't find them, but he could clearly hear them. He growled louder, but stopped when he saw the Miko stand up and say something to the kit. He watched as the kit transformed into a bow and the onna pull back the string. An arrow of miko power appeared and she pointed in the direction they came.

"Hit the Mark." He heard her whisper and then watched as she released the arrow and it speed through the trees.

He could feel the miko energy spread through the clearing. It tingled his skin, but it didn't hurt, it was just uncomfortable. He could distinctly here the arrow hit something and the buzzing stop. She ran into the forest and a about a minute later she came back smiling.

"Sesshomaru sama I hope you're not mad." She said shyly, smiling. "I don't think Naraku knew I was with you, but he does now. He won't send anymore this way with jewel shards again."

Sesshomaru hned and turned away from her. So that was why he couldn't sense them.

_Using fake power, how pathetic…_**I agree. Though the onna just proved she is special…**His beast said, making Sesshomaru sigh. He would admit the onna had power, but she was untrained. Then there was what Tenseiga had told him. Maybe it was time for him to pay a visit to Bokusenou sama.

* * *

Review please. Click that button and send me your views!


	11. Chapter 11 Bokusenou and the Shikon Miko

This is short, but i promise i will try in the future to make them longer. also i may be taking a break for Christmas! Just a warning. i'm not completely sure yet, but...

Kagome: Ahhhhh! I completely forgot it was Christmas in a week. i have to get presents for everyone! *Runs to the store*

Akari: I think i may go with her. (Thinks: I can't believe i've lived this long) *Starts to walk away when something grabs her Shirt*

Sesshomaru: Where are you going girl?

Akari: *Gulp* Um...to help kagome.

Inuyasha: you're dead...

Akari: oh thanks

Sesshomaru: Now you shall pay.

Akari: HOLD you kill me what will happen to Rin?

Sesshomaru: *Freezes* What have you done to her?

Akari: (Think: You know i should feel sorry, but...i need to finish this story before i die...) Nothing, yet. release me please!

Sesshomaru: *Growls, but lets her go*

Akari: RIN! SESSHOMArU SAMA WANTS YOU!

Rin: You called Sesshomaru sama?

Akari: Ok, I own nothing From Inuyasha. Now i must go! *Runs off*

* * *

**Chapter 11: Bokusenou and the Shikon Miko**

Sesshomaru stared ahead of the path. It had been three days since he had decided to visit the old wise tree and they were almost there. The Miko had not made things easy for him either. No she didn't complain or anything, but her scent…her overly delicious scent was messing with him. He didn't understand it and he didn't like it, yet her liked it at the same time. It calmed him and her singing also calmed him. He needed answers and fast. Maybe the wise tree could give him answers.

He stopped when he realized they were almost there. He told the group that they were stopping there and after threatening Jaken with his death should any harm come to them. He walked a ways in the forest before he found the tree he was looking for.

"Sesshomaru sama? How good it is to see you." Bokusenou said, looking at the young demon.

"Hn. Bokusenou I require information on the Miko that travels with me." Sesshomaru said.

"I see you want to get straight to the point. Tell me is she the Shikon Miko by any chance?" The tree asked, gaining the attention of the demon lord, he nodded. "Ahh, so she is. Then the prophecy is coming to pass."

"What prophecy?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hehe. To know that I must tell you a tale woven so long ago when you were still a pup." Bokusenou answered. Sesshomaru waited for him to continue. "You see when you were a young pup your father met a Miko. She was a lovely woman and did not judge people just because of their heritage. This Miko was kind hearted and pure in every sense. Her name was Midoriko. Creator of the Shikon no Tama and friend of the demon lord Inutaisho.

"You can imagine when your father met the woman he was curious, for she did not kill him, she merely walked past him. He thought it an insult and asked her why she did not kill him and she stated…

'I have no reason to kill someone that does no harm to my village or people Inutaisho. It was nice to meet you.' She then walked away, but that was not the last your father saw of the young Miko. They met several other times and over time a friendship of sorts was born.

"One day she came to your father with news of her death. She said she was destined to die in a battle with a demon and create the Shikon no Tama. Your father was devastated. She was a good friend and he asked if he could help stop that. She said no, for she had to die for a prophecy to pass. Your father, of course asked of this prophecy.

"She told him that she foresaw a battle. One of epic proportion. A Miko, her reincarnation, would be born in a time where she could be safe and grow without the fear of death, but on her 15th birthday she would cross time itself and come to this time to meet his sons. Of course Inutaisho knew nothing of Inuyasha's mother yet, so he became confused, but she reviled no more about that.

"Now where was I? Ah, yes. She told him that she would be protected by one, but that one would betray her to protect another, a fake reincarnation. Midoriko asked your father if he could help her, for when that time came she would need protection. He said yes, as her dieing wish. She asked him to have Totasai create two swords from his fangs. He agreed and set to work on this.

"That is how Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were brought into this world. They would be needed as her guardians until said time when she fell in love. Midoriko told your father when she did fall in love the Shikon no Tama would be cleansed, but the person she would fall in love with would be his eldest son…you Sesshomaru… and you would return her feelings…"

He had completely frozen, his entire being was locked down. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, him fall in love with a human?

"Oh Sesshomaru I know what you are thinking, but it's already to late. When fate has something planned it will happen. You are already falling in love with this girl, your beast already accepts her, for she is the light that shines in your darkness. She is much more powerful than even she knows. For before Midoriko left the palace that day she told your father that her reincarnations name…and he told me. I'm sure you'll recognize it…Kagome. She will purge the evil of this world with the light of her soul and possible even lead you to the light you have so desperately forgotten. So tell me Sesshomaru…would you protect this girl, even if it meant the end of your life. I don't need an answer now, but I would like one before the third moon cycle."

"This Sesshomaru does not protect-"

"." The scream pierced the air and made Sesshomaru's blood freeze as cold as ice. That was… the Miko's scream…Kagome!

"I believe it is time you decide Sesshomaru, will let this girl die and allow the earth to plunge into darkness or-"

Before Bokusenou finished Sesshomaru was gone, the only thing left were leaves in the wind.

"Hm, it seems you have made your choice. Protect her Sesshomaru, for she will need you the most when the time comes."


	12. Chapter 12 Attack and the Miko village

**Chapter 12: Attack and the Miko village**

Sesshomaru sped through the trees at lightening speed, his eyes taking a red hue. His beast and him were pissed. Who dared attack what was his. He came closer to the clearing and could smell blood in the wind. This made him snarl. He drew Tokijin from its sheath as he came into the clearing. He looked around and saw the Miko holding Tetsusaiga in front of her and the children, its barrier protecting them from the wind attacks that came from the wind sorceress.

"Kagara…" He growled out, making the wind witch stop in her attack.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how good to see you." Kagara said, smiling at the demon. What she didn't expect was to see him come at her and almost slash her in half. She noticed the red hue in his eyes and frowned. "I guess I'll visit another time when you have better control of your beast."

She took her feather and left on it. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and turned to see the Miko smiling at him.

"Thank you… Sesshomaru sama…" She whispered before her eyes went dull and she began to fall forward. Sesshomaru, using his demonic speed caught her in his arm. He looked down at her and saw the blood pooling below her. This unsettled him greatly, but he pushed it down.

Gently, so not to hurt her he picked her up, Mokomoko sama wrapped around her lower body to keep her from falling and to keep her warm.

"Sesshomaru sama, please you have to help my mama! I know you don't like human villages, but that is the only place we can go to get her treatment, please help my mama!" The kit begged. As much as Sesshomaru didn't want to, he was very tempted because of the strange and unwanted emotions, but…

"Please Lord Sesshomaru! Nee chan needs our help." Rin also begged. Sesshomaru sighed and looked down at the girl who was losing blood fast. This was a losing battle and he knew it.

"Come, Rin mount Ah-Un. You too kit. We are flying." Sesshomaru said shortly, his demon cloud appearing below his feet and lifting him in the air.

"My Lord wait for me!" Jaken exclaimed as he grabbed onto the Dragons tail as it took to the skies. At the moment he could careless about Jaken. The Miko in his arms was more important.

"…_but the person she would fall in love with would be his eldest son…you Sesshomaru… and you would return her feelings."_

_Hn. That will never happen._ He thought, sniffing the air. Luckily they were close to a village, unluckily he could smell it was a Miko Village, but it was the only place for miles and the Miko would not last long enough to make it to any other. He growled lowly, but took off in the direction, holding the miko closer to him, her natural scent drifting into his senses. His beast purred in his head as Kagome moved in his arms and whimper.

"Miko?" Sesshomaru asked. Her eyes opened into slits and she whimpered.

"I'm…sorry…Sesshomaru sama…I'm getting my…blood…on your kimono…" Kagome whispered hoarsely.

Sesshomaru wanted to smirk. _She's bleeding to death and she's worried about a kimono that can be replaced. _He thought as he landed, Ah-Un behind him. A bell rang in the air and Sesshomaru internal winced at the sound as it hit his highly sensitive ears.

Suddenly a woman with long black hair and dull brown eyes appeared. Eyes narrowed she ran her eyes over the group until they landed on Kagome in the demon lords arms.

"Oh my…what happened Lord Sesshomaru?" The woman asked, allowing her stance to relax around the lord just a little. He didn't like their village but he allowed them to stay in his lands so she would be courteous to him.

"A wind witch attacked the onna while this Sesshomaru was busy." He answered simply.

"Please miss, save my mama! She dieing!" Shippo exclaimed, looking at the woman with pleading eyes. The woman raised an eyebrow at the kit in confusion.

"Please! Kagome nee chan won't last long!" Rin cried, tugging on the woman's hakamas.

The woman looked at the two children then to the demon lord who was holding the girl closely and looking at her with…emotion in his eyes. Though it was very light it was obvious the girl meant a lot to the little pack of travelers. Plus she had never been able to say no to children.

"Alright. Milord please hand me the girl." She said, holding out her arms. Sesshomaru growled at her but handed her over to the woman. "MARIA!" She called. Another woman came out of the village, looking similar to the other but her eyes were bright hazel.

"Oh my goodness! Sayuki sama what happened to her?" The girl, Maria asked in a hurry.

"No time. We have healing to do. Get the things we need. Sesshomaru sama, if you and your pack would like to come in please follow me."

With that Sayuki turned and hurried into a hut. Rin and Shippo followed after her in a hurry, but Sesshomaru took his time. He crossed his arms and crinkled his nose. He looked at his sleeves and saw the Miko's blood on them. This unsettled the demon lord greatly, but he ignored it and then remembered something. He turned his gaze to Jaken and he stared at the kappa, who looked confused.

"Jaken I thought I told you to make sure nothing would happen?" He said calmly, his deadly tone sending chills down the toad demons spine. Jaken swallowed in fear.

"Well you see milord. The Miko wench told me to go get water and well…I was only gone for a second. Please forgive me milord!" He said, following to the ground. "But if I may ask why don't we just leave the wench here and go on our way?"

Sesshomaru growled lowly, his eyes taking on a red hue. He kicked the toad demon and sent him flying before turning and walking towards the smell of the miko, his pup, and the kit.

**I want to kill that wind wench!…**_Hn. I am inclined to agree. No one harms what is this Sesshomaru's and lives… _**So will we go after her?…**_ Not now. The miko is hurt…._**Do you believe what the old tree said? **_This Sesshomaru does not fall in love with-…_**Yet you are worried for her? Her scent calls to us and calms us. Her fiery passion amuses us and she has a lot of untapped potential. She is powerful and a pure hell cat. We worry for her safety and you allowed me control when you heard her scream…**_We will discuss this later…_**Fine!**

* * *

Review, Review, Review!

Akari: Denial is not a good thing people. Please always be truthfully to yourselves.


	13. Chapter 13 Healing

Yeah! Here's another chapter

* * *

**Chapter 13: Healing**

Sayuki and Maria got to work as soon as they laid the young girl down. Sayuki used her miko powers to seal the more serious wounds on her back while Maria washed away the blood. It was a miracle the girl was alive.

_These wounds are wide and meant for a killing blow, but they're jagged. Did she jump in front of an attack? Huh?_

As Sayuki had been thinking these Kagome's Miko powers flared and wrapped around her body and her body pulsed. Sayuki and Maria shivered as they felt a demonic aura envelope her as well and push them back. Her body pulsed again and this time Sayuki noticed the sword in her strange pack was pulsing with her. Her wounds closed enough that they were only scratches, but Kagome's powers wavered and the aura's disappeared.

"Sayuki sama. What just happened?" Maria asked as she looked at the girl. Sayuki looked at the sleeping girl to the sword and back.

"I'm not sure, but dress her in a kimono. The wounds are closed enough to not have to worry. She should make a full recovery." Sayuki said. Maria nodded and got to work wrapping her up.

Sayuki stood and walked outside the hut, moving the straw door away to see the children sitting outside beside the door with the demon lord in a nearby tree, resting as it would seem. The dragon was under the tree the demon lord was sitting in.

"Excuse Lady Sayuki, will nee chan be alright?" Rin asked as she stood. Shippo stood beside her, looking hopeful.

"Yes, she will make a full recovery, she just needs to rest now. You can go in now if you want." she said. The children's eyes brightened and they ran in the hut. She smiled at them and then turned to the demon lord. "If you want to see her you can milord." She said, and walked away.

Sesshomaru listened as her feet faded, but he did not move. He waited until he heard the other miko onna exit the hut and walk away before he jumped down from the tree and walked inside the hut. The first thing he noticed was the children were beside the miko. The kit was curled up on her stomach and Rin was by her head, brushing through Kagome's hair with her fingers.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin whispered, smiling. "Maria san said Kagome nee chan will make a full recovery!" She exclaimed quietly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said, taking a seat on the ground. Pulling one knee to his chest and laying his arm on it, his other leg stretched out in front of him.

He looked towards Kagome and felt a headache coming on. He now knew the uneasy feeling he had felt earlier. It was worry. He had not worried about another being in a long time. Then there was the complete anger he felt when Jaken called her a wench. Speaking of Jaken Sesshomaru wondered briefly where the annoying demon was, but quickly dismissed it and returned his thoughts to the miko.

In the short time the miko had been traveling with him he had come to…recognize her in a way. He could see she was powerful, though very untrained. She was also very caring and looked to the needs of others before her own. The miko could be a hell cat at times and protected people with her life. She also had a scent that was pure and untainted. She was loyal, compassionate, and held a fire that was always alit in her eyes and…

Sesshomaru shook his head and growled quietly. He was acting like a pup with a toy. He was a grown demon, well over 500 years. He should not be thinking these thing or acting like this. His path is of total conquest…

Yet… the longer the miko was around the more these thoughts occurred. What was she doing to him? Had she cast some spell? No. The miko would never stoop that low and it would not have affect on him if she did. Was it her? Her simple being who she was…that drew him to her in such a strange way?

**~Flashback~**

"_Tell me Sesshomaru, do you…have something to protect?" Inutaisho asked to the younger Sesshomaru, who stood behind his injured father._

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes._

**~End of Flashback~**

Sesshomaru frowned. He had not thought of that memory in a long time. Strange it would come up now. His eyes turned to his pack and he looked over them. The two children of the group taking care of the miko as she slept, her breathing even and a slight smile on her face. He could hear Ah-Un outside breathing softly as he relaxed. He realized something then; he would never admit this to anyone, not even fully to himself, but…he was possible starting to understand what his father meant…

* * *

Review, review, review!


	14. Chapter 14 Awakening, Recounting the Inc

This is one of the longer chapters.

Kagome: 2038 word. not bad!

Inuyasha: I agree.

Sesshomaru: hn.

Akari: Thanks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Inuyasha!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Awakening, Recounting the Incident, and the Argument**

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes. She was in unfamiliar surrounds and this startled her. She sat up and looked around. Where was she and where were Shippo and Rin?

"Rin! Shippo!" Kagome called in fear. Her body hurt, but she didn't care. She wanted to know where her children were.

"Mama?" Shippo's voice said, then he appeared in the door way with Rin behind him. Their eyes lit up seeing Kagome awake. They pounced, yelling her name together as they knocked her over with their combined weight. Kagome laughed and held the children in her arms.

"Shippo, Rin. I'm so glad you're alright." She said, holding the two close to her body.

"Kagome nee chan we were so worried. You got hurt really badly because of that wind lady! Lord Sesshomaru was worried to so we brought you here to heal!" Rin said in a rush as Kagome sat up.

"Eh? Really? Where is here?" Kagome asked.

"The Miko Village of the West, young Sister." Sayuki said, appearing in the door way, holding some food on a tray.

"Miko Village? I've never heard of it." Kagome said, tilting her head to the side.

"I'd imagine not. We keep this place a secret from the world. It is a safe haven for Miko's and Monks alike." Sayuki explained, handing Kagome the tray, which Kagome thanked her for. "My name is Sayuki. I am the head Miko of the village."

"Nice to meet you Sayuki san, My name's Kagome." She said, eating some of the rice on the tray.

"Nice to meet you too. How are you feeling Kagome san?"

"Much better. Thank you." She smiled, then looked around. "Um… Rin chan do you know where Sesshomaru sama is?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is outside with Ah-Un. He told us to let you sleep. Lord Sesshomaru was worried for you Kagome nee. He was really mad when he saw you hurt, his eyes were red!" Rin said happily.

"Hmm…? Red? His eyes? Weird…" She mumbled.

"Kagome san, if I may. How did you get your wounds. Could you tell me?" Sayuki asked as she sat, looking expectantly at the girl. Kagome sighed as she began to recount.

"Well you see it all started when Sesshomaru sama left to go do something…."

**~Flashback~**

"_Kagome nee chan, is something wrong with Sesshomaru sama?" Rin asked as she tugged on her skirt._

"_Not sure, but he said we were resting here so…let's make something to eat. I'm hungry and I bet you two are…Go play while I make something for us." Kagome said as she rummaged through her pack. She heard the children run off and begin to play._

"_**You know Sesshomaru has been acting odd." **__Tetsusaiga said, Kagome shifted him around her bag as she pulled out some pots._

I know what you mean. I don't know what's wrong with him, but it feels like he's unsettled. _Kagome thought back._

"_Jaken can you go get some water!" Kagome said, not really looking for a reply from the toad._

"_Wench I am not your servant! Go get it yourself." Jaken squeaked. Kagome's eyebrow twitched, growling as much as humanly possible._

_She stood and walked over to the smirking toad and picked him up by his robes. "You listen to me you nasty little toad! Do! Not! Call! Me a wench!" She yelled, her powers spiking. "Call me Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! If you call me anything else I will purify you slowly! Now go get some water!" she ordered, letting the toad drop. He scurried away from the crazy woman to do as she said. Kagome huffed._

My name's not that hard to remember why does everyone insist on calling me other things. What did I do, piss off Kami? All I want is people to use my name! _Kagome thought as she ran a hand through her hair and began setting things up._

"_**Grr…that toad better watch it or I'll slice it in half." **__Tetsusaiga said._

Yeah well, I hope you don't. I do not want Sesshomaru coming after us.

"_**Tenseiga says he has a lot on his mind lately."**__ The sword said randomly. Kagome blinked and looked at the sword._

What do you mean? _Kagome wondered, curious._

"_**He wouldn't say exactly what, but he's been thinking of one thing specifically for the past few days and he also said that Sesshomaru went off to see Bokusenou sama." **_

Who is this Bokusenou sama?

"_**An old demon tree that has been around for many millennia. Actually, my scabbier was created by a few of his branches." **_

A…tree…That's weird. I didn't know there were demon trees as well…

"_**Yes, but Bokusenou sama is one of the last. I'll tell you a little secret to…he still exists in your time, but he's well hidden so no one will cut him down…"**_

So there are demons in my time?

"_**Yep! They are just really well hidden, but I can sense them. You could too if you really concentrated."**_

Shut u-…

_Kagome stopped that thought when she felt a demonic aura above them. She looked up and saw Kagura, holding her fan and staring a the children that were behind her. She saw her raise her fan and with out even thinking grabbed Tetsusaiga and jumped in front of the attack. Tetsusaiga had no time to place a barrier around her so she took the brunt of the attack as she tackled the children under her, letting out an ear splitting scream._

_Blood splattered on the children's faces as they stared wide eyed at their mother and/or sister. She was hurt, blood, her blood was on them. They screamed as well._

_Kagura jumped down from her feather and frowned._

"_Well I didn't know you would notice me until it was to late. Oh well. I guess I'll just kill you." Kagura said and flicked her wrist, but when her attack was about six feet away a Tetsusaiga dug into the ground in front of them and erected a barrier, blocking the attack. "What?"_

_Kagome groaned as she sat up and turned, grabbing onto Tetsusaiga and allowing her powers to flow through it and strengthen the barrier._

"_No matter I will break it…" Kagura said and then preceded to attack the barrier over again.._

I need help, I can't fight her on my own…please help…**Sesshomaru! **_She cried in her mind as he vision started to go. _

_Suddenly she heard a loud growl from her right, but was to tired to turn. She waited for another attack, but it never came. She saw through blurry eyes as Kagura flew off. She turned and saw white and smiled tiredly._

"_Thank… you…Sesshomaru sama…" She whispered before falling forward and darkness consumed her…_

**~End of Flashback~**

"…then I woke up here. That's all I remember." Kagome finished.

"Well I must ay that was quite an ordeal." Sayuki said, sipping her tea that she made during the story. The children had gone to play during the explanation.

"I guess, but I'm used to it. I have demons coming after me all the time for the Shikon shard." Kagome said, also sipping her tea.

Sayuki froze and looked at the girl in confusion. "Why in the world would you have the Shikon shard?"

"Oh…I guess you could say I'm the Shikon miko. The Shikon no Tama was inside me when I was born." She explained calmly.

Sayuki just stared at the girl, amazement in her eyes. "The task of the Shikon is a burden no child should bear, but… it can not be helped. But if I do say so myself I think it was put in the right hands Kagome san."

"Ah. Thank you Sayuki san!" Kagome said, smiling.

Sayuki returned her smile and thought, _She is young and a bit naïve, but her soul is so pure its almost like a drug and her aura is so bright its almost blinding. She had immense power that even she doesn't realize. Also…she seems to have caught the attention of a young demon lord…_

**~With Sesshomaru~**

He growled as he listen to the tale Kagome told and wanted nothing more than to find the wind witch and shred her with his claws for hurting _his _miko.

(…**Beast…/**_**"Tenseiga"**_**/**_Sesshomaru_)

_When have I thought of the miko as mine?_

…**Sense you started realizing you may love her…**

_This Sesshomaru…finds the miko interesting, nothing more!_

"_**Sesshy? How long are you going to lie to yourself before you admit that you love her and feel a great need to protect her?"**_

_This Sesshomaru protects what is his. The miko is a part of my pack and as such I must protect her for this Sesshomaru is alpha…_

…**Silly puppy. You keep telling yourself that…**

_Beast you will be quiet or this Sesshomaru will lock you away._

"_**Now, now Sesshomaru. Don't be mean. He's just teasing."**_

_Grr. Enough! This Sesshomaru does not love the miko Kagome!_

…**You are being stubborn, but we'll leave you for now…**The beast thought, going to the recesses of Sesshomaru's mind to rest.

"_**Sesshomaru, sooner or later you will have to admit your feelings. You know as well as I when the fates want something it will be done."**_

After that Sesshomaru was left alone with his thoughts. He didn't like it, not at all…but the miko was starting to…affect him.

"So tell me how did you meet Lord Sesshomaru? If you are the Shikon Miko then I would have thought you would purify any demon…" Sesshomaru heard Sayuki say. He blinked, when had they started talking about him. He heard a crash.

"Never!" He heard the miko exclaim. "Sesshomaru sama is…just special. I'll admit when we first met, and few times after, we wanted to kill each other, literally. But it was only because of one of…a certain half demon didn't like him and they would fight every time they saw each other. Yet I never thought Sesshomaru sama actually tried when they fought…like he didn't go at…the half demon with all his strength, because I'm sure if he did the half demon would be dead…"

Sesshomaru heard the miko pause. His facial expression said he was calm, but on the inside he was thoroughly confused. The miko…was defending him in a way…

"People make Sesshomaru out to be a bad person, but really no one knows who really is. He's a very kind person from what I've noticed the last few days I've traveled with him. He's someone… that just acts the way he does to protect himself and…the people he cares for, even if he won't admit it to anyone. I'd like to go as far as to say…that he is my friend, even if he does not consider me one…I care for him…very much…"

Sesshomaru's entire mind went blank after she said that. He could hear Tenseiga and his beast chuckling at him, but he couldn't seem to care…he was…stunned? Yes the miko had stunned him with simple words.

_The miko…considers me a…friend?_

"_**Yes Sesshomaru, the miko you are trying so hard to ignore cares for you and considers you a friend."**_

…**The pup is so shocked that he's mind is completely blank…**

"_**Yes I know…it's quiet hilarious."**_

_She considers me a…friend? The onna is…odd…_

"_**That may be but she is adorable and sweet and she cares for you!"**_

…**I agree with you, she is an odd one, but…why does she care?…**

"_**If there is one thing you know about Kagome sama is that she is a kind and caring soul, you can not stop her from doing it. Sesshomaru you are so screwed now."**_

_Hn. We shall see._

With that final thought he pushed the two to the darkest parts of his mind and watched the children as they played with a few others. Some game that the miko had taught the kit…

_Who are you really…Kagome?_

_

* * *

_

Review please!


	15. Chapter 15 Curiosity

Yeah, i'm very proud of myself.

Inuyasha: i'm surprised.

Kagome: I'm not. it seems like she's really dedicated to this story for some reason.

Akari: yep.

Ally: Hiya, i'm back! *Pops up randomly*

Akari: Ally, want to do the disclaimer?

Ally: Yeah sure. Akari Kuran sadly owns nothing from Inuyasha. But maybe one day she will rule the world.

Akari: Thank you. of and WARNING. SOME FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Curiosity **

Kagome sighed as she stood. Sayuki had said she needed to rest, but she wanted to explore. Just because she was a little hurt didn't mean she needed to rest. She has had far worse injuries than this.

"_**Kagome, please take me with you. I'm bored and I don't want to be to far from you…" **_Tetsusaiga said through their link. Kagome shook her head and picked up the sword, placing it in her obi.

She gave a sigh at this. She learned that her cloths were completely destroyed and she only had one more pair and she wanted to save those so she was wearing a white kimono, with sakura petal design on the sleeves and collar.

"It seems I'm sighing a lot today…" Kagome said quietly as she walked out of the hut and into the village. Her eyes widened. The village was huge! Huts were every where and people were abundant. There were children playing the street, men on wagons or working at a small market, and woman dancing and talking. It was amazing. "Wow…"

Unbeknownst to Kagome Sesshomaru was watching her. He had thought she was supposed to be resting but there she was, just staring. Nothing was really special about the village except for the ever feeling of miko and monk powers circulating through the air.

"Mama/Kagome nee chan!" Two children yelled as they ran towards her. Kagome giggled and picked them both up in her arms and smiled, hugging them to her body.

"Hello you two! What are you doing?" She asked, setting them down.

"We're playing tag. I taught them how to play." Shippo answered.

"You did? I'm glad." Kagome said.

"Come on Kagome nee, come meet our friends." Rin exclaimed, tugging on her kimono sleeve.

"Alright." She replied, allowing the girl to drag her to the four kids.

"Guys this is Kagome, my mom and Rin's nee chan. Mom this is Yuzuki," He pointed to a little girl with black hair and bright hazel eyes that looked about six or seven. "Ichijo," He pointed to a boy with black hair and…green eyes? Rare in that time period. He was about eight. "Ryuuosuke, or Ryuu," A boy with shaggy black hair and chocolate brown eyes that looked about ten. "And Mana!" A girl with oddly enough light brown hair and blue eyes. She looked the youngest. Four or five if Kagome had to guess.

"Nice to meet you Lady Kagome!" They coursed and bowed. Kagome laughed.

"Just call me Kagome. No lady stuff, ok?"

The kids looked at each other than at her.

"Ok." The coursed again, grinning.

"Mama, you're IT!" Shippo exclaimed suddenly, hitting her lightly and running away, the other kids also scattered. Kagome laughed and looked around.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" She said and began chasing after the children.

Sesshomaru watched the interaction with interest. She was playing with the children.

_She is acting like a child…_

"_**That may be, but she would defiantly make a good mother…"**_

…**I agree…**

Sesshomaru blinked at the intrusion and growled.

_LEAVE!_ He ordered, startling the two when they were pushed out of his mind.

Sesshomaru did not want any intrusion. He would see where this went. He highly doubted he would fall in love with her, but he was curious about the strange onna. That was all. Just plain curiosity.

Sesshomaru watched as she ran around, catching a child, who would laugh and she would laugh with them, then run away. _Cute…_ He thought, but then shook his head. When had cute become a part of his vocabulary?

"Sesshomaru sama!" Someone called, drawing his eyes below him to see the miko that held his thoughts. "Would you like to play?" She asked smiling.

Sesshomaru blinked and stared at the smiling girl.

_Does she honestly believe This Sesshomaru would play?_

"_**Come on Sesshy, indulge her in this. I bet she would like it."**_

_This Sesshomaru does not play and will not indulge her in her childish attics._

…**Pup, either you play with her or I will. I'll take over and force you…**

Sesshomaru growled lowly and finally sighed. He refused to do this.

"Miko this Sesshomaru does not play." He answered, hearing his beast growl.

"Come on. Drop that pride of yours and play. It's fun." Kagome said, her eyes taking on a determined fire.

"This Sesshomaru has no time for-"

"Yes you do. You are doing absolutely nothing, but sitting in that tree and watching us play. You're acting like a stubborn puppy that doesn't want to give up a bone." Kagome said, turning her back on him. "If you want to play just come down any time." She then proceeded to chase the children, leaving a shocked Sesshomaru.

…**! Our miko got you!…**His beast said in his mind, howling with laughter.

"_**Haha, Kagome truly is a force to be reckoned with."**_

_The onna…is very stupid…_

Sesshomaru thought as he jumped down from his place and walked towards the miko. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Decided to come play after all?" She asked. Sesshomaru ignored her question and continued walking.

"Come with me Miko…" He ordered. Kagome blinked, but turned to the children and told them she would be right back.

"_**Sesshomaru, what are you going to do?"**_

_The miko is to be punished…_

"_**What, Sesshomaru stop. I won't let you hurt Kagome sama."**_

_Quiet. This has nothing to do with you._

Sesshomaru then pushed the sword to the back of his mind. He could smell the Miko's curiosity and smirked. She would wish she had stayed with the children when he-

"Yip!" A startled cry came from the miko's mouth. Turning he caught the girl in his arm and froze. Her scent engulfing him. "Ah, Sorry Sesshomaru sama." The girl said and started to pull away, but Sesshomaru growled, making her freeze. "Sesshomaru sama, did I make you mad?" She asked, looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

That was it. He sat down against a tree and pulled the miko into his lap, wrapping his arm and mokomoko sama around her as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. Kagome gave a squeak in surprise.

"Eh. Sesshomaru sama?" She asked, he pulled her closer to him. A blush came to Kagome's cheeks. "Sesshomaru sama? Sesshomaru?" She asked again, dropping the sama. Sesshomaru did not answer. He was to engulfed in her overly delicious scent.

…**I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells…**

The beast wondered, making Sesshomaru curious as well. The little bit of his old self he had left at the moment was saying he should not be curious about this, but he ignored it. His eyes had a slight red hue to them as he lifted his head and moved down to her neck, nuzzling it and purring as he did so.

Kagome felt her blush intensify when he started to nuzzle her neck and…purr?

_I didn't know dogs could purr._ She thought.

Suddenly she felt Sesshomaru nip her neck hard making her moan in pleasure. Her neck had always been sensitive.

Sesshomaru froze when her this, but soon began to purr again, liking the sound she made. He nipped her again, making Kagome moan again.

_So her neck is very sensitive…_

"_**Sesshomaru as much as me and Tetsusaiga are enjoying this you should probable stop before you lose yourself completely…"**_

Sesshomaru froze again when he heard this and blinked. He had been so engulfed in her scent that he hadn't really thought about his actions. He looked down at the onna who had her eyes tightly closed and a blush on her face. He tilted his head to the side. Why was her face red?

"_**She's blushing you stupid puppy!"**_

Sesshomaru ignored the sword and watched as Kagome opened her eyes, her blush becoming more pronounced.

"Um…Sesshomaru sama, are you ok?" She asked awkwardly.

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up, setting her on her feet, before walking away, leaving a very confused miko. He needed time to think though. Things had become more…problematic…

* * *

Like it, Love it, Hate it? Give me a review and tell me! Thank you! NOW CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW!


	16. Chapter 16 Jealousy is a sin

Yeah. I think this may be my last chapter for a couple days. forgive me!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Jealousy is a sin**

Sesshomaru growled as he slashed another lower level demon in half with his whip. It had been two days since the…incident and he couldn't forget it…and even more infuriating he wanted to do it again. The miko was consuming his every thought and he couldn't ignore her much longer. They had to leave soon…

"_**Sesshomaru calm down. No reason to get bent out of shape because you liked it. It's perfectly normal to be attracted to her."**_

_This Sesshomaru is not attracted to the Miko!_

…**You are very stubborn. As I remember it you wanted her in your arms, especially when her scent hit us like a tone of bricks. Ahh…her heavenly scent nearly caused us to lose control. How we love her pure, sweet, delicious-**

"_**Um…I don't think you're helping…"**_

Sesshomaru started growling even more. In his anger he destroyed four other demons that crossed his path.

(Akari: Alright I just want to explain something. Sesshomaru's beast is like his other half, but they feel the same emotions, even if one does not want to admit it. So for example if Sesshomaru is calm or heaven forbid happy then his beast is like any other well minded being. But if he is angry or aroused he becomes more primal and possessive. Ok back to the story.)

_This is ridiculous, the onna is a human. I do not love a human. I do not care for her and I do not want what happened yesterday to happen again._

With those thoughts he stalked off and back to the village. The only reason they had been staying there, other than Sesshomaru trying to avoid Kagome, was because Sayuki wanted her to rest and possible learn a few new things about being a miko.

Once inside the village again he saw Jaken being chased by the children. About two days ago he appeared and had been ordered by Sesshomaru to watch the kit and Rin. It was his punishment for allowing the miko to get hurt. Ah-Un was eating a few apples the villagers had given him and the miko…was talking to some boy…laughing…

Sesshomaru blinked, then blinked again. Some strange emotion was festering inside him. He felt angry, disgusted, and possessive all at once…

_What is this emotion?_

"_**I believe it is what the humans call Jealousy Sesshomaru."**_

_Hn. This Sesshomaru is not jealous as you say. Why would I be?_

"_**Maybe because a human boy has his hands on Kagome?"**_

As soon as Tenseiga said that Sesshomaru turned and saw indeed the boy had his hands on the miko. Sesshomaru felt the feeling grow and wanted to badly growl at the ningen and tell him to back off.

"Ne, Senri senpei, I think I have it from here." Kagome said as she stepped away from the boy, oblivious to his advances. She smiled at him and shot the boy, hitting her target perfectly. Kagome cheered. "Thank you Senri senpei!" She exclaimed.

Sesshomaru watched as Senri smiled at her. That's when Sesshomaru noticed it. The boys arousal. He twitched and was about to go over there and tell the boy to leave, but before he could the kit was there, growling at the boy.

"You stay away from my mom!" He growled. The boy glared at the kit and grabbed him by his tail.

"Shut it you little fox or I'll make sure you never walk again. You weak little demon." Senri said, smirking evilly. That's when Kagome stepped in. She took Shippo from the man and glared.

"Senri senpei as much as I appreciate you teaching me, I have to say I want nothing to do with you from here on out. No one hurts my son. Good bye." Kagome said and started to walk off towards Rin who was watching curiously.

Before she could Senri grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, grinning. "I'm afraid I can't do that Kagome san. I think its time you pay for my teachings…with your body…"

"Let me go you pervert. You're supposed to be a monk!" Kagome exclaimed as she tried to get free.

Sesshomaru had seen enough and, using his demonic speed, snatched Kagome from the boy and placed her beside Rin, a ways a way from the man.

"Oh. Thank you Sesshomaru sama." Kagome said, smiling.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said, smirking slightly as he turned.

"Hey. Demon what the hell do you think you are doing? Give back my woman." Senri asked, glaring at the stupid demon that took his pleasure for the night.

"This Miko does not belong to you. Unless you want to die leave now." Sesshomaru stated his hand glowing green.

"Haha. We're in a Miko village. If you kill me, everyone of these people will be after you. So give her back." He ordered.

That was the final straw for Sesshomaru. He would not be ordered around by a filthy ningen and he would not let him touch his Miko. The boy was dead.

"Prepare to die." Sesshomaru said as he walked towards Senri. Just as he was about to a voice stopped him.

"Sesshomaru that is quiet unnecessary." Sayuki said, walking up beside the demon lord. She smiled. "I will handle this." She then turned to Senri, who was smirking. "Senri you are here by banned from this village for insulting our lord and trying to take the Shikon Miko to your bed. Leave and never return."

Senri just stared before glaring at the demon lord and stalking off. _I will have my revenge and the miko who has caused this shall pay…with her body…_

When the man disappeared Sesshomaru turned to the onna and glared. "Do not order this Sesshomaru again."

"I was not. I merely wanted to resolve this peacefully. You know my rule in this village not fighting whether ye be human or otherwise." Sayuki said.

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru tell me, why did you protect Kagome chan?" She asked.

"She is a part of this Sesshomaru's pack thus I must see to her protection and needs." He answered simply. He saw from the corner of his eye Sayuki grinning.

"Really cause that jealous look on your face said otherwise." Sayuki said, laughing lightly when he glared her. "Come now Sesshomaru. You may be able to ignore your feelings, but for how long? Kagome is a sweet girl and you can only ignore someone like her for so long before you eventually give in. She's just to pure for her own good. I hope you realize how lucky you are, because from what I've seen she cares for you and you obviously like her in some form. I wonder how long it will take for you to realize your feeling."

"This Sesshomaru-"

"Yes, Yes, Yes. I know what you are going to say. Just know Sesshomaru, Kagome is the kind of girl you'll only see once in your life time. Don't let her slip through you fingers."

With that Sayuki walked away, heading towards Kagome, Rin and Shippo, who were sitting under a tree with Ah-Un. Sesshomaru stared at the scene and just for a moment allowed his eyes to take on a soft warm glow.

* * *

Review! New chapter!


	17. Chapter 17 On the road again and Realiza

Another Chapter.

Kagome: Yeah!

Sesshomaru: Hn.

Inuyasha: Keh.

Akari: Thanks Kagome! Warning Realization in this chapter may shock and or surprise you. I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 17: On the road again and Realization**

It was time to leave, start traveling again. Sesshomaru, her, Rin, Shippo, Jaken, and Ah-Un were standing at the gate with Sayuki and Maria.

"We will miss you Kagome." Sayuki said, hugging the young girl. "Take care of yourself and the children." She said, smiling.

"Yes, I will." Kagome said, pulling away. "I'll come back and visit, I promise." She promised.

"It was good having you Lady Kagome, Miko of the Shikon No Tama. I hope to serve you again." Maria said softly, bowing. Kagome blinked before laughing and hugging the girl, startling her.

"No more formalities Maria chan. I told you to call me Kagome. I hope we get to see each other more next time." She laughed.

"Nee chan, we have to go!" Rin called.

"Ok!" She called back. "I'll see you later! Oh and thank you for the Kimono!"

She then ran off towards the demon lord, her smile in place, while Maria and Sayuki watched her go.

"Sayuki sama as much as I trust your judgment, do you think it wise to allow her to go with him?" Maria asked, watching as they disappeared.

"Hm. Maria I know you are worried, but I believe she is in good hands. Besides Kagome is like a free bird, if you cage her she will just rebel. You cannot hold someone like Kagome in walls." Sayuki said, her eyes softening. "Come, we have things to attend to." She walked off, Maria trailing behind.

Sayuki looked up at the sky and smiled sadly. _Goodbye Kagome. I hope we meet again. May our ancestors watch over you. _She thought, the wind blowing through her hair. _Sesshomaru take care of her, for I believe before your journey is over you will find the love you so desperately need._

With Sesshomaru's group they were back on the dirt path, continuing their search for Naraku. Kagome giggled as she watched Rin and Shippo running around and playing tag with two. She looked up towards the Demon lord and frowned slightly.

_It's been three days since the…incident and he hasn't done anything add again. Was he just messing with me? No. Sesshomaru is a lot of things, but I don't think he'd do that without a reason. _She paused in thought and blinked. _Does he like me?_ Kagome giggled at the thought, placing her hand over her mouth to muffle them. _Yeah right. The Great Lord Sesshomaru doesn't even like humans, well except for Rin. The only reason he's even letting me travel with him is because of her._

**"_Don't be so sure Kagome."_** Tetsusaiga said, startling Kagome. She growled under her breathe.

_Can't you warn me before you start talking? _Kagome thought, deadpanning.

"_**And, pray tell, how would I go about such a thing?"**_

_You-…._Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the ground. _You are way more annoying than I thought possible._

"_**I take offense to that, but you're trying to change the subject."**_

_What do you mean?_

"_**You were thinking about the baka known as Sesshomaru."**_

_Hay, don't call him a baka!_

"_**Well he is. Anyways, quit changing the subject. You are confused…yes?"**_

_Well yeah. I mean why was he….um…you know…_ She thought, a blush coming to her face.

"_**Well, maybe he likes you? Ever think of that?"**_

_Yes and it's completely ridiculous. He doesn't like humans, well except for Rin._

"_**Sigh…Alright, tell me what **_**you **_**felt when he pulled you into his lap and nuzzled you?" **_

_Um…well…._Kagome blushed terribly as she remembered the event. _Um…I…guess I-I liked…it…_

"_**Humph. Thank about that for a while and see what you realize."**_

_Wait? What?_ She asked, but Tetsusaiga was already gone. Kagome blinked and frowned at this.

**~Talk with "****Tetsusaiga"**** and "**_**Tenseiga"**_

"**So, how's it going on your end brother?" **Tetsusaiga asked, forming a link with the other sword.

"_**Horrible. The damn puppy is stubborn as hell. How about you. Any luck?" **_Tenseiga sighed.

"**About the same, both are very stubborn, but Kagome's defiantly more opened about her feelings then Lord Baka over there."**

"_**Lucky dog. Sesshomaru though, feels something for her, but he refuses to admit he's attracted to her. Also remember about three days ago? When the whole, lost control thing with him?"**_

"**Of course, I was just talking to Kagome about that."**

"_**He wants it to happen again, but he's fighting tooth and nail not to. He even took his…frustration out on about fifty different demons. Also he got extremely jealous when that stupid boy decided to touch her."**_

"**Oh yeah. I remember that. So you think he's falling for Kagome?"**

"_**Yes, but he's so stubborn he won't admit it. I'm so close to beating him and making him admit he likes her by force. Though his beast has been a great help."**_

"**Well. I'm glad you have help. I'm doing this all on my own over here. Kagome is just as stubborn, but very naïve as well. Those two things together make a very annoying combination. Not that I blame her, it just…sigh…She's to pure for her own good, but I did leave her thinking about what happened the other day. I think she may figure it out…or maybe not…"**

"_**Haha. This is funny. I never thought I'd see the day you get frustrated with a mortal."**_

"**Shut up Tenseiga. I do not want your input on that."**

"_**But I agree with you. These two are just so stubborn."**_

"**We need a plan."**

"_**Hm…I Got IT!"**_

"**Ow…no need to yell… baka"**

"_**Ok, for this to work we have to get them alone…"**_

**~End of Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga talk~**

_What did Tenseiga mean, think about that and I'll realize something? What could he have meant. Hmm…well lets see. I know I liked it when Sesshomaru nuzzled me like that, but something weird happened when he did that. I remember my heart speeding up and my skin felt like it was ablaze…_Kagome paused, her eyes widening and her heart speeding up. _Oh god…am I…in love with Sesshomaru?_

* * *

Review, Review, Review! I hope you Like it.


	18. Chapter 18 The Plan

Yes. Another Chapter!

Kagome: Why do i have to realize things first. it's embarrassing. why can't you let Sesshomaru realize his feelings first.

Akari: I'm sorry Kagome, but Sesshomaru is just to prideful and idiotic about his emotions to realize his first.

Sesshomaru: Hn. *Walks away*

Inuyasha: When am i coming back into the story?

Akari: maybe the next chapter. Not sure yet. Sango, Kirara and Miroku too. And sadly the Bi*** Kikyou as well.

Sango: What about me?

Miroku: Hello readers. *Waves* Would any of you fine young Maidens like to bear my children.

Sango:*THWAK!* Perverted Monk.

Kirara: Meow

Shippo: He'll never learn.

Akari: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Plan**

_Oh…my…Kami…I am. I'm in love, or falling in love would be more accurate, with Sesshomaru. Awe crap. Kagome you baka! Why do you always fall for the ones that will never want you back. I'd have a better chance with Inuyasha baka. Man, this sucks._

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru's back and gulped, a dark blush coming to her cheeks. She had to have had the worst luck in the world. She shook her head as tears gather in her eyes and continued to walk in a sad silence, having no idea that her scent had caught a certain demon lords attention.

Sesshomaru's cut his eyes and looked back at the miko. Her scent had suddenly turned melancholy, the smell of green apples and salt in the air was a dead give away.

_Why is the miko suddenly saddened?_

…**what's wrong with our miko?…**

_She is not ours. Stop with these annoying thoughts and why must you always invade my thoughts when I think of her?_

…**She is ours and I like talking about her…**

Sesshomaru sighed, not wanting to argue with his beast at the moment. He had been for the last three days and was still. Her scent still clung to his cloths after days and it driving him up a wall. He couldn't fight it much longer. Oh he knew, in the short time the miko had traveled with them she had wormed her way into his cold heart, just as Rin had, Kagome was now doing as well, but on a much deeper level. He found himself not disgusted, but curious how she was able to do it. How she was able to gain his attention so thoroughly?

He looked back at her again and smirked. He still didn't believe he loved her, but he would admit to some degree he cared for her well being. Speaking of well being it was almost noon, lunch time for the humans.

He stopped, making everyone else stop as well. He jumped up into a tree and sat in his usual position, one leg pulled to his chest, the other stretched out and his arm on the one pulled to him.

"We will rest here." Sesshomaru said. He heard the children cheer and ask Kagome for food, to which she replied that it'd be right up in her usual cheery voice. Then she hummed a small tone and would get to work, using her strange contraptions.

"Ma-Nee chan, you never did show me how to make a necklace with flowers." Rin said suddenly, correcting herself before she said mother. Secretly that is what he called her, because to her Kagome was her mother.

"No, I guess I didn't. alright, I'll show you as soon as I'm done ok?" She asked, a smile in her voice.

"Okay!" Rin exclaimed and skipped away to play with the kit.

…**She'd make a good mother…**

_Hn._ Sesshomaru thought, watching her cook.

**~Time Skip~**

Kagome, the children and Jaken had finished eating and now Kagome was teaching Rin how to loop flowers together to make a necklace. Rin found the subject fascinating and even Shippo thought it was a bit of fun, especially when they covered Jaken in them. Sesshomaru watched from the trees, ever vigilant, but at the moment he was seriously wanting to kill someone or _something_.

"_**Come oooooooonnnnnnnnn! I'm bored, let's do sommmmmethhhhing!" **_Tenseiga whined in his head. He had been doing this for the last thirty minutes and it was starting to tire Sesshomaru a great deal. He was very tempted to just throw the dang sword in the woods.

_This Sesshomaru must stay. The miko and Rin bring to much trouble on themselves to be left alone._

"_**PPPPPPPPPlllllleaaaasee. I'm begging you. Go for a walk, go kill something, anything. Just to stop my boredom."**_

The damn sword would not shut up. So he relented and decided to go scout out the area. With the way things were looking they would be staying there all night.

Kagome wasn't much better on her end either. Tetsusaiga had not shut up once in the last half hour and it was starting to get on her nerves. She was teaching something and he kept distracting her.

"_**Kagome, please will you go for a walk. It'll help calm your nerves."**_ Tetsusaiga said, almost whining. He knew it was a horrible excuse, but you couldn't really blame him. If he didn't get her moving then Tenseiga would be furious.

_I told you NO! Now let me teach my kids something. Stupid sword._

"_**Please Kagome. I promise you don't have to go far. Please! I'll even watch the children." **_Tetsusaiga got no reply. _**"I'll keep doing this all day and night until you agree."**_

Kagome took a deep breathe and sighed. She was not going to win this one. Resigning to her fate she stood.

"I think I'll go for a walk. Ah-Un can you watch the children?" Kagome asked the dragon as she grabbed her bow and arrows Sayuki gave her.

The dragon huffed in reply and Kagome left, unknowingly going in the direction Sesshomaru went.

**~Talk with ****"Tetsusaiga"**** and **_**"Tenseiga"~**_

"**Tenseiga, she's on her way. You take care of Sesshomaru!"** Tetsusaiga said hurriedly.

"_**I'll do my best."**_

"**That's all I've asked for. Let's hope this works."**

"_**Are you doubting my abilities little brother?"**_

"…**..Hahahaha! Oh that was good imitation of Sesshomaru. Anyways good luck."**

"**Thanks and you too."**

**~End of talk~**

"_**Sesshomaru!" **_Tenseiga called, gaining the annoyed demon lords attention.

_WHAT! _He asked shortly, glaring as he did.

"_**Tetsusaiga just told me Kagome is on her own. She's taking a walk, but he thinks he senses something off about where she's walking."**_

Sesshomaru paused and sniffed the air. The miko was heading the direction he had, but when he went through there earlier it was fine. Something was up, but he humored the sword and playing on the side of caution went to check it out.

Unbeknownst to Sesshomaru, Kagome was completely safe. She had left Tetsusaiga back with the children yes, but it was peaceful. She had been stressed and embarrassed all day, but now she felt completely relaxed. Tetsusaiga was right. This was calming her nerves.

"Ah. Nothing like a cool autumns breeze to calm your nerves." She said quietly, having no idea the demon lord that had been circling around in her thoughts all day was right behind her.

"Pray tell Miko, why would you need to calm your nerves?" Sesshomaru asked, getting a startled yelp from Kagome and making her lose her balance. Luckily, or unluckily, Sesshomaru caught her. Now this was very familiar to both. Kagome blinked her eyes open and blushed ten shades of red, pulling away quickly.

"S-so-sorry. Sesshomaru sama…." She stuttered, looking at the ground, her face as red as a tomato.

"Hn." He replied, tilting his head as he took her blush. It made her look…cute…

"Um…what…are you…I mean…um….How did you…uh…Why are you here?" She finally asked.

Sesshomaru gave no reply, but handed her Tenseiga. She looked at the sword, then at Sesshomaru, then back at the sword.

"Tenseiga told you to come here?" She asked, her head tilted.

"_**It's a pleasure to finally get to talk to you Kagome sama."**_

"Yip! What is it with swords and scaring me?" She asked, glaring at it.

"You can here it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course I can. I can talk to Tetsusaiga to, annoying sword. Well actually he's usually the one that talks to me, but…" Her voice trailed off.

"_**Kagome sama don't be mean to my brother, he's just a little…um…brain dead with being with Inuyasha for so long."**_

"I don't care! He annoyed me into coming out here! He would not give me a moments peace until I did." She growled out.

"Strange, Tenseiga did the same to me…" Sesshomaru said, staring at the sword.

Kagome blinked. "Really?" She said, then turned to the sword. "Alright ya heaven sword you better start talken, or bad things are gonna happen."

"_**Gulp…Like what?" **_

Kagome's Miko powers flared, shocking the sword.

"_**OUCH! That burns, it burns! Ok, ok. I give. Stop. I'll tell you."**_

Kagome stopped and raised an eyebrow. That was easier than she thought it would be. She looked over at Sesshomaru who was smirking slightly. A blush came to her face, but she turned away before he could see and glared down at the sword.

"Alright, start talken."

"_**Well…you see…me and Tetsusaiga wanted to…um…how do I put this without either of you braking me?…We wanted you two to…um…Oh I can't tell you. I sorry Kagome sama. I just can't it'd go against our orders we got from Lord Inutaisho. I'm sorry!"**_

"Orders?" Kagome asked, confused. "What orders?" Sesshomaru was curious to.

"_**I can't tell you, but I promise when the time is right me **_**and **_**Tetsusaiga will tell you. Just please, can you forgive us and trust that we meant no harm."**_

Kagome sighed. "I guess, but whatever you're up to…better stop…or else. Here you go Sesshomaru sama. I'm going back to camp. Are you coming?" She asked, handing him Tenseiga.

"Hn." He answered, walking towards camp, her trailing behind.

"I'll take that as a yes." She mumbled, folding her arms.

_**"Tenseiga" **_**and ****"Tetsusaiga"**

"_**Oh god! Tetsusaiga we are in soooooooo much trouble!"**_

"**Why, what happened?"**

"_**I'll tell you what happened, I almost got myself fried by Kagome sama! That's what happened. They almost found out!"**_

"**What the hell did you do?"**

"_**Why do you assume it's me that screwed up. They're to damn smart for their own good. I fear for anyone that gets on their bad side."**_

"**That still doesn't answer my question…"**

"_**Well they started talking, but you see Sesshomaru handed me to her and well I wanted to talk to her because I hadn't yet and then she started talking about how you always surprise her and some how that pieced a few things together. Lucky I thought fast or we would probable be in a lot of trouble. Sesshomaru is scary, but Kagome is down right terrifying when she's mad!"**_

"**IDIOT!" **Tetsusaiga yelled. **"Ok, so you didn't tell them right?"**

"_**No I didn't. I came up with an excuse that satisfied both of them."**_

"**And what pray tell is that?" **Tetsusaiga did not like that smug tone in Tenseiga's voice.

"_**I told them Lord Inutaisho ordered me not to say anything and they bought it."**_

"…**..YOU IDIOT! NOW THEY'RE GOING TO BE EVEN MORE CURIOUS THAN BEFORE! DO YOU THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!"**

"_**Ow…my imaginary ears are ringing."**_

"**Oh shut up. At least you did one thing right. You bought us some time. I need to think, I'll talk to you later."**

"_**Okay…"**_

**~End of Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga~**

Kagome sighed as she came back into camp with Sesshomaru. She was still a little nervous around him ever since she figured out what Tetsusaiga was trying to say. _Speaking of the sword what in the world could they possible be up to?_

* * *

Another chapter, another ending. tell me what you think about it.


	19. Chapter 19 Just plain confused Part 1

Yeah. Chapter 19!

Kagome: Yes is there any love in it.

Akari: Not yet, but it's building up. i expect in the next chapter it will happen.

Kagome: Awe

Sesshomaru: *Smirks and grabs Kagome* Are you so anxious to become my mate, _Ka-go-me_?

Kagome: *Blush* Um...I think we should do the disclaimer NOW!

Akari: *Sigh* I own nothing in Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Just plain confused Part 1**

Kagome sighed. She had been doing that a lot lately, but she had this feeling by the end of the day something strange was going to happen. She didn't know why, when or how, but she did. The morning hadn't been so great. Four different lower level demons attacked the group in search for the jewel shards that now laid around her neck in her glass container and it was all because they were now in the Northern Territories.

The reason most demons saw fit to stay away from their group in the West was because of Sesshomaru, but now that they were in the North it was completely different. Yes many demons knew of him, but had no idea what he looked like and attacked in search of the blasted jewel. It was getting to the point where Kagome just wanted to purify all demons in the area, except for her group.

"Nee chan, I have a question." Rin said, looking up at the older girl.

"Hmm. What is it?" Kagome asked kindly, smiling. Rin fidgeted and looked around, blushing.

"Um…well…I was wondering if I could…call you Mama too? Like Shippo does." Rin asked, looking down. Kagome blinked a few times at the girl before smiling brightly and picking her up, spinning a few times.

"Of course you can, but I think you should ask if it's alright with Sesshomaru sama. After all you are his ward." Kagome whispered, giggling as Rin's eyes lit up like a forth of July fire works in America.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called, gaining the demon lords attention. He turned his head ever so slightly. "Can I call Kagome nee, Mommy?" Rin asked.

"Do what you want." Sesshomaru said, turning back towards the path. He heard Rin squeal and start talking rapidly yo her 'mother'. He sighed. There was no way he could get rid of the Miko now. Rin considered the miko a mother now, but maybe that wasn't so bad. Rin needed a woman figure in her life. It could probable good for her.

…_**Not like we wanted to get rid of her anyways…**_

_No one asked for your opinion beast. _

…**Awe, don't be so mean Sesshy…**

_You are becoming an annoyance._

…**Our Miko is cute when she smiles…**The beast thought randomly when Sesshomaru's eyes flickered back to the miko, kit, and Rin talking about something, they were all smiling brightly.

_Hn._ Sesshomaru thought. He had given up on correcting his beast about the 'our' thing because no matter what he did it didn't work. So he ignored it. Though he had been thinking cute a lot lately when ever the miko did something childish.

_CRUNCH_

Sesshomaru's eyes twitched at the sound. Someone was coming their way. He could sense the demonic aura heading straight for…the miko. His eyes widened a fraction, but then went back to his normal façade. It was just a lower level demon and yet…it felt as if it were hiding it's true power. He shifted waiting for the right moment to strike…

_Now…_He thought and turned, letting his whip fly over the miko and children and strike down the attacker. The miko squeaked and turned, covering the children with her body. She looked and saw it was a small black and blue two tailed cat. Much like Kirara. She blinked and looked at it.

"What in the world…" Her voice trailed off as she walked towards it cautiously.

"Miko I would suggest you stay away from that vermin. It still lives." Sesshomaru said, staring at the little cat.

"No it's fine. It doesn't mean us any harm, at least I don't think it does. Besides one of my old friends has a cat like this and if it had truly wanted to hurt us it would have transformed." Kagome explained as she picked it up. It had been hit, but just barely by Sesshomaru's whip, lucky little cat. It whined and opened it's dark blue eyes.

"Meorw…" It said. Kagome smiled at it and placed her hand over it's wound. Her time spent with the other Miko's wasn't just for show. They had taught her how to use her miko powers to heal injuries. She'd picked that skill up rather quickly. Her hand took on a soft pink color and the wound closed. She cat shook itself and jumped up onto her shoulder, licking her face. Kagome giggled.

"Well you're welcome little thing." Kagome said.

'_I am not that little in my true form…My Lady' _A voice said, making Kagome gasp. She took the cat from her shoulder and held it in front of her.

"Did you just talk?" Kagome asked. Everyone was staring at the two. Especially Sesshomaru. He was curious. He had thought that cat was here to harm his pack, but maybe if he had paid attention he would have noticed it had no ill will towards his pack. It was probable because of the constant attacks.

'_Yes I did, well more like thought.' _The cat thought, looking at Kagome.

"Well that isn't as strange as two swords talking to you I guess." She mumbled, making the neko curious.

'_Tell me are you the Shikon Miko that travels with the Lord of the West?' _

"Um…yes I am the Shikon Miko that travels with Sesshomaru sama. Why?" Kagome asked, looking confused.

"_Success I have found you. My name is Kida my Lady.'_

"Alright Kida, nice to meet you, but why were you trying to find me?" Kagome asked.

'_An evil half demon has destroyed my home and people. I am one of the last of the two tail ice neko. I fear that my kin have been slaughtered. I heard of the Shikon Miko and her fight against the evil half demon Naraku and came in search to serve you. I wish to bind myself you, but it seems you have already done that by healing me.'_

"Wow. Ok. So basically you want to travel with us. I don't have problem with that, but …um…eh…Sesshomaru sama. Do you care if she travels with us. Apparently she's bound to me now or something like that." Kagome asked, looking at the demon lord for approval.

"Hn." He answered.

"Ok. I'll take that as a yes. So I have another question. Do you know where Naraku is?" Kagome asked seriously.

'_I'm afraid milady I do not.' _

"Well that sucks. Damn bastard is always hiding like the coward he is." Kagome frowned, shaking her head.

"Come. We are to leave this place now." Sesshomaru ordered and started walking again. Kagome blinked, but shrugged and started walking again.

"Wow mama. She's so pretty." Shippo said. Kida jumped out of Kagome's arms and onto the dragon which the children were sitting on and looked at the kit.

"I agree Shippo. I like Mommy's new friend!" Rin said. Kida looked at the girl then back at her Lady.

'_They call you mother but they is not your child. You are still pure how is it possible?'_

"I may not have given birth to them, but I take care of them so I am their mother, no matter what anyone says." Kagome smiled, petting her neko, who purred.

"Yep." The children agreed and started to pet the neko as well.

"Hehe. Mommy her fur is so soft. What's her name?" Rin asked, giggling.

"She said it was Kida. She'll be staying with us for a while." Kagome said, watching the children play with her and Kida play with the children.

'_Hehe. I haven't had this much fun since I was a kit myself. How I love children.' _Kida thought.

Kagome shook her head. _Today is defiantly going to be strange._

**~Time Skip~**

Kagome yawned and laid down against Ah-Un, the children in her sleeping bag beside her, Jaken was sleeping on a stump and Sesshomaru was sleeping against a tree.. She smiled at them and pulled out her blanket and covered herself with it. Kida jumped down the blanket wrapped around her and curled up beside her. Kagome giggled, before settling down and drifting off to sleep.

A while later Kida jumped out from Kagome's arms and sauntered over to Sesshomaru, who seemed to be sleeping, but was alert. His eyes snapped open when he felt her presence and looked at the neko

'_It's been a long time Sesshomaru.'_

"Hn." He answered.

'_Hehe. Same old Sesshy kun.'_

"Do not call me that." Sesshomaru ordered, his eyes hardening.

'_Don't worry, I won't say it when the others are awake.'_

"How are you Princess Kida of the ice neko?" He asked, smirking when Kida frowned. She always hated that.

'_I am fine you jackass.'_

"Why did you come all the way to the north, when you're home is in the south?" He asked, folding his arms.

'_I was on my way to your palace when I ran into Bokusenou sama. He told me to find the Shikon Miko that traveled with the lord of the West and protect her and her companions. I'm curious though as to why you would protect a human, let alone two and a kit as well?'_ The Neko asked, staring at the demon curiously.

"That is this Sesshomaru's business, not yours." Sesshomaru said, glaring.

'_Oh?' _The neko raised her black eyebrow. _'I get it. You care for them. Not that I blame you. Young miss Rin and Lady Kagome are two very caring souls. If you hate someone like them than you truly come from hell itself.'_

"This Sesshomaru does not care for humans." He said, looking over at the two, his eyes softened ever so slightly before he turned his eyes back to the smirking neko. He glared.

'_Come now Sesshomaru. We grew up together. I know you as well as you know me, even if I disappeared for 200 years. By the way I'm sorry about your father. He was a nice man.'_

"I do not need your pity neko." He stated.

'_Ok, but you do need help with Lady Kagome.'_ Kida thought, smirking when she saw him tense. _'Ah, so I was right. You do have feelings for milady. Oh, I'm so happy. My childhood friend likes someone, a human no less. I'm so proud of you.'_

"Neko what ever you are planning…." His voice trailed off, staring as the cat jumped around.

'_Heh. You'll what? Kill me? Sesshomaru if you wanted top kill me you would have done it already.'_

Sesshomaru growled. "Don't tempt me Kida." He said, his hands taking a green glow.

Kida rolled her eyes. _'Yeah, Yeah. I'm still going to help you. So stubborn. I bet you haven't even admitted you like her to yourself yet. Well I'll help with that, even if I have to make your lives a living hell, but for now goodnight Sesshy kun!'_

With that thought Kida trotted back over to Kagome and curled up to her warmth, sweet dreams of how to get Kagome and Sesshomaru together.

* * *

Review. Review. Please Review. Also thank you all my great Reviewers. if i get to hundred i will write a one shot Christmas special! Marry Christmas!


	20. Chapter 20 Just plain confused Part 2

Yes! 20th chapter. thank you all my great reviewers.

Kida: Yes thank you.

Sesshomaru: Hn.

Kagome: Thanks for stay with us. without you none of this would be possible.

Akari: Give your selves a round of applause.

Reviewer: *Clap Clap Clap*

Akari: Hehe. On with the story. Also i sadly do not own Inuyasha otherwise Kagome would end up with Sesshomaru and not Baka Inuyasha. sorry all InuKag fans.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Just plain confused Part 2**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he heard the miko yawn. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to rid the sleep from her eyes. Kida jumped out from under the blanket and meowed. Kagome blinked, before saying good morning and standing, Kida on her shoulder and woke the children. Rin instantly got up, but the kit said it was too early. Kagome sighed and picked the kit up.

"Sesshomaru sama!" Kagome called, fidgeting. "Would it be alright if we went to take a bath?" She asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and told her where the hot spring was, making the girl smile. That was one thing he liked about her, she kept herself clean, but the one thing he hated about that was when she back her scent was always tripled. He shook his head slightly and watched as the miko and children leave to take a bath. He saw Kida smirking at him, which made him uneasy. That neko was as tricky as a kitsune and that is dangerous.

"Mm…Ahhh! Where are those children! Did they run off? Oh noooooooo! Lord Sesshomaru will have my head!" Jaken cried suddenly, making Sesshomaru's eye twitch. He took a rock and threw it, hitting Jaken in the head and knocking him out.

Finally some peace and quiet.

**~Time skip~**

'…_.and then the Jin fell into the ice cold water and came back up looking like a drowned rat demon. Hahaha!' _

Kida laughed, while Kagome giggled. Kida had been telling Kagome and the children stories all day. Sadly, the children had fallen asleep and were taking a nape now, but Kida continued to tell Kagome a few more stories.

Jaken was slightly annoyed with the two females. They were getting on his nerves, so he tried to ignore them and led the dragon forward.

Sesshomaru, though seeming not to listen, was listening to the stories. He would never admit it to anyone but himself but he had missed his old friend.

"So this Jin, do you like him or something, because the way you talk about him you do?" Kagome asked, making Kida blush…purple. (Akari: Blue + red= purple)

'_N-no! He's just a friend!'_ Kida defended, tilting her head away from Kagome's view.

Kagome laughed. "Yes you do. I think it's cute. So do you know where he is?"

Kida sighed. _'No, but I know he's alive. He was a part of the group I led away from the slaughter, but we got separated in the forest.'_

"Ah, so you think he's still out there?" Kagome asked.

'_Yes. I told him that I'd meet him and the little group at the western palace. If I had to guess they're probable already there.'_

"Western…palace?"

'_It's where Sesshy kun lives. Opps….'_

"Sesshy…kun? Do you mean Sesshomaru sama?" She asked, not knowing the demon lord heard her and was planning ways to kill the devil cat.

"_Yeah. I guess I can tell you, but you have to keep it a secret ok.' _Kida said, looking at the all too calm Sesshomaru. _**I am so dead later. **_She thought to herself.

"Believe me I know how to keep a secret." Kagome mumbled thinking about her other home.

'_Ok. Good. You see Sesshomaru and I grew up together.'_

Kagome paused, blinking and looked down at the neko in her lap. (Akari: She and the children and riding Ah-Un.)

"Are you serious?" She asked.

'_Yep.'_

"Huh." Kagome said and looked at the demon lord. _So you did have a friend when you were younger Sesshomaru…I'm glad._ She thought.

'_So Kagome. I have a question myself.'_

"Hm. What is it?" She wondered.

'_Do you love Sesshomaru?'_

Kagome blushed, her heart skipping a beat. _Bad Kagome, no. You do not love Sesshomaru. Stop it, you stupid heart._

"N-n-no." She mumbled, looking away.

Unknown to her the neko was smirking. _**So, you both like each other. So cute. They're both so stubborn, but I'll be fixing that.**_

**~Time skip~**

Later that day the little group had taken camp on the road. Kagome had just finished dinner and handed it out to everyone, except for Sesshomaru. He said he didn't eat like humans, but the whole time Kagome had been with them she hadn't seen him eat.

'_Go on. Go give him this…Ramen; is that what you called it? Anyways go give him some.' _Kida urged. Kagome shrugged and stood up, walking over to the demon lord, having no idea what Kida planned on doing.

"Um…Sesshomaru sama?" Kagome asked, gaining his attention. "I know you said you don't need to eat, but…um…well…here…" She said, holding out the cup of Ramen. Sesshomaru stared for a moment before taking it from her hands and looking at it then back at her.

Neither saw Kida sneak up on Kagome pushed her, making her fall forward into Sesshomaru. Both froze when they felt their lips touch lightly. Kagome had her hands on his shoulders, her eyes widening as she pulled away very fast, blushing madly.

"S-so-sorry." She stuttered, her blush deepening as she turned and walked back to the fire. Sesshomaru blinked and placed the food beside him and touched his lips. When their lips touched, it felt…like his entire body was on fire. He blinked and looked at the blushing Miko and smirked.

_She's…cute when she's flustered, but what was that…feeling. I…like it. _He thought, looking back at the miko, his eyes softened. _What have you done to me…Kagome?_

Later that night, Kagome put the children to bed, with Kida curled up with them and was about to go to bed herself when…

"Miko…" Sesshomaru called. Kagome froze and gulped.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, turning to face the demon lord with a blush on her cheeks.

"Come." He ordered. She gulped again and walked towards him. She stopped right in front of him and looked down.

"Um…if this is about earlier I really am sorry. I don't know how I tripped and….um…I…uh…" She had no idea what she was saying.

She blushed a darker red, but didn't see Sesshomaru smirk. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his lap. She gasped in surprise and looked up at the demon lord.

"Uh…Sesshomaru sama?" She asked, confused.

"Sleep miko." He said simple, wrapping mokomoko sama around her.

She blushed even more, but shifted and got into a comfortable position and closed her eyes. She had never been so aware of someone before. She swallowed and settled down, smiling slightly. She could hear his heartbeat and its calm beating lulled her to sleep almost instantly.

Sesshomaru looked down at the miko and for the first time in a long time smiled. He pulled her tighter to him, careful of his armor and fell into a light sleep, with the miko in his arm.

* * *

Review please.


	21. Chapter 21 Feelings and Appearance

Yes. finally, things are moving in this story.

Kagome: Yes. I'm glad.

Akari: You're just happy you got to sleep in your demons lap!

Kagome: *Blush* Yeah, i guess.

Sesshomaru: Hn. *Smirks and pulls Kagome into his lap*

Kagome: *Blush darkens* Um...I...uh...

Akari: Well while Kagome and Sesshy kun have their moment, Kida take it away.

Kida: Akari owns nothing from Inuyasha, but me of course. Also Sesshomaru don't eat Kagome!

Akari: Hahaha! OH! WATCH OUT KIDA!

*CRASH*

Akari: Um...On with the story while i try to stop Sesshomaru from killing Kida, excuse me.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Feelings and Appearance**

The first thing Kagome realized when she woke up was that she was very warm. The next was that whatever she was laying on was moving. Her eyes snapped open when she realized this and looked up and saw Sesshomaru. She blushed a dark red, but couldn't look away. When he was sleeping, he was…so cute.

Unknown to Kagome Sesshomaru was very awake. He had been taken out of his light doze when Kagome had stirred. He could feel her stare and wanted to smirk, but waited. He wanted to see what she would do.

Kagome, being the ever curious miko she was reached up a hand a touched his markings. They were very soft. She smiled slightly as she traced them with her index finger, having no idea what it was doing to the demon lord.

Sesshomaru almost shuddered. It had been a very long time since someone had touched him so tenderly, heck it had been a long time since someone had been this close to touch him like this. As much as his pride didn't want to admit it, he liked the feeling of the Miko's hands touching her softly.

…**Miko's hands soft, feel nice… **His beast thought, purring in his head. Sesshomaru agreed whole heatedly. It did feel nice, calming as well.

**(Akari: OK I am going to explain this again just for understandings sake. Sesshomaru's beast is like any other well minded being when Sesshomaru is calm, happy, or passive. BUT…when he is aroused, angry, or protective he turns very primal. Ok? Just to help with any confusion from the first chapter he appeared in. Now back to the story.)**

"Miko as much as this Sesshomaru wishes for you to continue it is time to get up." Sesshomaru said before he lost complete control. Kagome gasped and quickly pulled her hand away. She blushed ten different shades of red.

"So-sorry Sesshomaru sama….um…I think I'll go wake the children now!" Kagome said in a rush and jumped out of his lap, Mokomoko sama going back to his shoulder. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he watched her walk away quickly, before smirking.

_The little miko is cute when she is flustered. _He thought as he stood.

"_**So you finally admit it? Yes!" **_Tenseiga thought, making Sesshomaru blink in surprise.

_Why have you suddenly started talking again? I have not heard you for two days. _He wondered.

"_**I was waiting for you and Kagome sama to cool off. Also, I've been observing what's going on. I think it's cute. You're falling for her."**_

_This Sesshomaru is not sure of these feelings yet. So do not start assuming things Tenseiga._

"_**Alright then, tell me why you let her sleep in your lap?"**_

_This Sesshomaru was…curious as to her reaction._

"_**Why did you like it when she touched your marks?"**_

_It felt…nice…?_

"_**Why does your beast call her 'Our Miko'?"**_

_Because he chosen her as a…_ Sesshomaru stopped his thought process at that and blinked in surprise. Was it possible? _Beast!_

…**Hm, you called Sesshy kun?…**

_Have you chosen the miko as this Sesshomaru's…mate?_

…**Hn. Took you long enough, silly puppy. Yes, I have chosen the miko as our mate….**

_Explain you reasoning? Why is she worthy of this Sesshomaru?_

…**.She is strong, in will and power, she makes a very good mother, her scent both calms and arouses us, because she will bear strong pups and be able to protect them…and because…we love her….**

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky for a moment then back at the miko. She was smiling as she woke the children, but a faint blush lingered on her cheeks.

_Hn. This feeling…is known as love? _He wondered, his eyes softening as he watched her. _Yes,…I believe that's what this feeling is and….I guess it's not so bad…He thought before turning away and surveying the area._ They were going to be here for while longer so the children and Kagome could eat.

**~A few minutes Earlier Kagome's side~**

Kagome jumped out of the Inu lords' lap and ran over to the children and started to wake them, her blush still evident on her face.

"_**You know that was really cute!" **_Tetsusaiga thought suddenly, startling the already flustered miko. She jumped and looked over at the sword that was in her bag.

_I was just getting used to you being quiet too…_ Kagome thought, deadpanning.

"_**Ouch, guess I deserved that, but you are changing the subject. So please tell me what it was like to sleep in the demon lords' lap?"**_

_Ah…um…it was…I'm not complaining. _Kagome thought, smiling slightly. _It was really nice. I liked it a lot._

"_**Aw, my little Kagome's in love!"**_

Kagome blushed. _I am…not. At least I don't think I am. Am I in love with him?_ She wondered to herself as she looked over at him. He seemed to be thinking. She blushed. _Mt heart's beating so fast…is it possible that I…_

"_**Come on, say it."**_

_Is it possible that I….love him? _She wondered, then smiled and turned back to help the children. _Yeah it is possible…and maybe…that isn't so bad. _She thought and laughed when the children fell over each other. She never noticed Kida smirking behind her and watching the two with a close eye.

'_This is going faster than I thought. These two…are perfect for each other.' _She thought and looked up at the clear summer morning sky.

**~Time Skip~**

Kagome hummed a soft tune as she skipped down the path. Nothing today could ruin her day, nothing. She clasped her hands behind her back and looked at the sky.

"Stop." Sesshomaru said suddenly, making Kagome blink.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Your friends are heading our way." He said, folding his arms.

"Friends?" Kagome thought for a second before her eyes widened. "Is…is it just Miroku and Sango?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"No…the half breed and dead miko are with them as well." He answered, frowning. Kagome looked down and fidgeted. Sesshomaru smelt tears in her scent. "Miko, I will not allow them to harm you." He said…reassuringly? Kagome looked up at the stoic demon lord and nodded.

"Ok, thank you, Sesshomaru sama." She whispered. Kida nuzzled her cheek and told her she would protect Kagome as well.

"Get on Ah-Un with the children." Sesshomaru ordered and began walking forward. Kagome complied, jumped up onto Ah-Un and looked at the ground. _Seems I spoke to soon about nothing ruining my day. _She thought and lifted her head, to face the path ahead.

* * *

Review. Review. Review Please. Hehe. you know you want to click the button.


	22. Chapter 22 The Inu Tachi Group Appears A

Akari: This chapter is kinda angsty.

Ally: Then why did you write it like that?

Akari: Cause i can. *Sticks tongue out*

Ally: Real mature.

Akari: Oh, what do you know about-

Kagome: Enough! You two are worse than Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. *Points to the two Inu's that are sitting and watching the fight calmly*

Inuyasha: HEY!

Akari: Hay is for horses.

Ally: Hehe.

Sesshomaru: A human onna outwitted you little brother. *Smirks*

Kagome: Sesshomaru please don't tease him, i don't want to hear him complain.

Sesshomaru: *Pulls Kags into his lap.* As you wish mate.

Kagome: *Blush*

Akari: Ooooookkkkkkkk! I own nothing from Inuyasha, hurry get to the story before they start doing BAD things *Wink*

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Inu Tachi Group Appears Again**

Sesshomaru really wanted to kill the half breed about now. His miko was distressed and after the story she had told him…well he was sorely tempted to kill him and the dead wench. He growled quietly as he smelled the half breeds group closing in fast, they had probable picked up his scent…or Kagomes'.

"Sesshomaru sama?" Kagome asked.

"Hm?" He said, his eyes flickering back to her.

"Is he close?" She asked, looking down.

"Yes. They should be here in two minutes." He answered, turning his eyes ahead.

To say Kagome was nervous would be an understatement. She was down right terrified. Not because of Sango or Miroku or even Kikyou. No it was Inuyasha that scared her. She didn't want to see him ever again. Not after how he betrayed her. She had long accepted the fact that he didn't love her, but what she didn't want to accept was that she had lost their friendship, but she could not ignore how he was willing to trade her for the Shikon shards. She grabbed the case around her neck.

_These stupid things case nothing but trouble._ She thought, clenching her teeth.

"Mommy?" Rin asked, looking up at her. "Mommy, Lord Sesshomaru won't let anything happen to you, he promised."

Kagome smiled and hugged the young girl to her.

"She's right Mama and if anything happens I'll protect ya." Shippo said, jumping on her shoulder.

Kagome smiled at the two and nodded. "Thank you, all of you."

Just as she finished saying that they saw shadows coming up the path. Sesshomaru stopped and waited for them.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha's voice said as he and the rest of the group stopped in front of him. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" He asked as he set Kikyou down and glared.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled, running over to her friend and hugging her. The demon Lord raised an eyebrow, but let it pass. The woman cared for his Miko after all. "Oh, I missed you so much." Sango cried. Kagome smiled, and hugged her back.

"I missed you too Sango." She replied.

"What about me?" Miroku asked, coming up to her. Kagome grinned and gave him a hug.

"Missed you too…PERVERT!" She yelled and smacked him. He had touched her but. Damn lecher.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the woman behind his brother. "OI winch I want my sword back and the jewel shards." He yelled, running towards her, but before he could Sesshomaru appeared in front of him and knocked him back, growling softly.

"Stay away from the Miko half breed." He said, calmly.

"Wow. Kagome want to explain why you are with Sesshomaru's group now?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Later." Kagome whispered as she jumped down from Ah-Un and walked up beside Sesshomaru. "Please don't kill him."

"Hn. I will see what I can do." He said, then turned towards Kikyou. "Dead wench, put that bow and arrow down, I will kill you before you can release it."

Kikyou stared for a moment before frowning and moving her bow downwards. She would have to wait for the right time to finish her reincarnation.

"Oi, you bastard. Move out of the way. The wench belongs to me." Inuyasha said, glaring. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as a feeling rose up in his chest. It was foreign yet familiar at the same time. Tenseiga had called it…Jealousy?

_Ridiculous, this Sesshomaru has no reason to be jealous of the half breed, so why…does his words irritate me so?_ He wondered as his eye flickered to the miko, who he could tell was fuming.

"INUYASHA SIT!" She yelled making the half demon face meet earth. "How dare you Inuyasha. I do not belong to anyone and I sure as hell do not belong to you! SIT!" She huffed and folded her arms, turning her back on the half demon that was once her friend.

"Quit that girl." Kikyou ordered, glaring at her. Kagome turned and glared back at the woman.

"No. I refuse to listen to someone who was trying to still my soul and powers from me without my knowing. I knew you were many things Kikyou, but a coward was not something I thought you were." She said seriously as the others gasped. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, for he knew nothing of this.

Kikyou was in shook. _How did she know? Damn._ She thought, cursing under her breathe.

"Sesshomaru bastard, die." Inuyasha said suddenly as he pulled himself from the crater and charged at the demon lord.

Sesshomaru side stepped the stupid half demon, but forgot his group and the miko's friends were behind him. He cursed in his mind as the half demon grinned and continued to charge straight at the miko. Thinking fast he drew Tokijin and appeared in front of him, blocking his claws from harming what belonged to him.

"Bad move half breed." He hissed and threw his idiot brother back.

"I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood back up. Sesshomaru deadpanned.

"You don't know when to stay down, do you?" He asked.

"Shut up!" He growled and charged at the demon lord again. Sesshomaru shook his head and blocked his attack effortlessly, throwing him back again.

"Um, Lady Kagome, don't you think we should…do something to stop this?" Miroku asked quietly as Inuyasha got his but handed to him.

"No. Sesshomaru sama won't kill him, besides Inuyasha needs a good ass whooping." Kagome grumbled, folding her arms and watching the spectacle.

"Grown ups are weird." Shippo whispered to Rin.

"Yeah." She whispered back, nodding her head as she watched the fight, Kida curled up in her lap.

"Yeah. Kick his ass Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled happily, making Sesshomaru an eyebrow at the demon slayer.

"Oi, Sango who's team are you on?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to attack him again.

"At the moment his because you need a good kick in the but for not only hurting Kagome emotional, but also trying to hurt her physically as well." She replied, folding her arms and looking away as Sesshomaru threw his half brother into another tree, which he broke and flew into another.

Inuyasha groaned as he stood and went after his brother again, putting his blood on his claws. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" He yelled.

"Well he's persistent, I'll give him that." Kagome said, staring at the scene and shaking her head. If he didn't stop soon Sesshomaru would get annoyed.

'_The young pup is an idiot.' _Kida thought to Kagome, making Kagome want to laugh.

"You got that right." She said under her breathe.

"Hey Kagome, I know this is random, but what's with the cat?" Sango asked as she looked at the two tailed ice neko that was curled in Rin's lap.

"That's Kida, the two tailed ice neko. He family was killed by Naraku. She thinks some of her family may be in the west, but she's traveling with us to avenge her clan." Kagome explained as the neko jumped onto her shoulder, nuzzling her face. "She also said that she was bound to me because I healed her."

"Cool. Two tailed ice neko haven't been seen in two hundred years. It's amazing that you found her. She's so cute." Sango exclaimed as she scratched Kida's head.

'_Oh. I like this human.' _Kida thought, purring. Kagome giggled.

"_**Kagome you may want to watch the fight." **_Tetsusaiga warned, his voice serious. Kagome raised an eyebrow and turned to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still fighting it out, but what shocked her was that Kikyou was about to shoot an arrow at Sesshomaru.

As fast as possible she gave Kida to Rin and ran out onto the battle field. "STOP!" She yelled as Kikyou turned and grinned at her, releasing the arrow. Blood splattered the ground and screams of terror filled the air.

* * *

I know, another Cliffhanger. Forgive me and review.


	23. Chapter 23 Blood of the Pure

Akari: I did it. i finished this chapter.

Kagome: Yeah. Good job.

Sesshomaru: Hn.

Inuyasha: So what happens this Chap?

Akari: *Glares* I want you out buddy.

Inuyasha: No way.

Akari: *Cracks knuckles* Time to meet pain *Procedes to pound Inuyasha.

Kagome: Um...Akariownsnothingfrominuyasha! *Says quickly and tried to stop author from killing Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Blood of the Pure**

Everything stopped. It stopped the moment Kagome's blood was spilled. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just stared in complete shock. Kagome was standing with an arrow straight through her heart. Kagome was in shocked too. She looked down and saw it sticking into her chest, then looked up at a grinning Kikyou.

"You…" Before Kagome could finish blood came from her mouth and she started to fall to the ground, but instead she landed on something very soft and warm. She looked and saw nothing but white. An angel? Was she dead? No, it was Sesshomaru, she smiled.

Sesshomaru stared wide eyed as he watched Kagome struggle to breathe. She was gasping for air and looked to be in pain, but through all that she…smiled at him. Smiled! She was dieing and she smiles?

"Silly miko. Why?" He whispered.

"Cause…I…I…" She gasped for breathe as her eyes started to dull and close.

"Stay awake." Sesshomaru begged, holding her tighter to his body.

He watched as she smiled one last time before her eyes lost all life and her heart stopped. Her soul was lifted from her body and shot into the clay body. He stared at Kagome, his eyes pricking with tears, but they would not fall. He clenched his teeth. It felt like his entire body had been stabbed over and over again.

"Kagome!" He heard the demon slayer yell and started to run towards her, but the monk held her back.

"Mommy/mama!" Sesshomaru heard the children cry out in pure agony. Kida was also crying in sadness and Inuyasha was still staring in shock.

"Hahaha. Finally I have my soul." Kikyou laughed.

"_**Sesshomaru there is a way to save her!" **_Tenseiga said, gaining the demon lords attention.

_How? _Even to him he sounded in agony, which he was.

"_**Kill the clay wench and return her soul to her body, then use me. It will revive her. Hurry." **_

Sesshomaru placed Kagome's body on the ground and stood drew Tenseiga. His beast was wrecking havoc in his mind but he was able to keep control. He was the one that would kill her, no one else.

"Wench, prepare to die." He stated, making Kikyou stop her laughing.

She had thought of many possibilities when killing her reincarnation, but an enraged Taiyokai was not one of them. She was just about to call her soul stealers when he was in front of her, his sword raised.

"That sword can't hurt people." Kikyou said. She couldn't believe her luck. She would get away from here.

"Hn. It can kill the dead, wench." He said coldly and brought it down, slicing her clay body in half.

Kikyou screamed before her clay body turned back to dirt and bones and the souls she had were released. Kagome's soul returned to her body. He turned and moved towards her body, holding Tenseiga tightly. The demon slayer and children were crying around her.

"Move." He ordered. They moved away from him as Tenseiga pulsed, the collectors of the underworld were right were they should be. He brought down his sword and killed them. The arrow in her body melted away and the hole in her chest closed. He sheathed his sword and kneeled down, holding her up, he watched her eyes.

(Akari: Think of what he did when he brought Rin back to life and that's what he's doing.)

He waited for a moment and began to worry. What if he hadn't got to her in time. Then he heard something.

_B-bump. B-bump._

Her heart beat, it was back. His eyes softened as her eyes fluttered before opening and looking around in confusion.

"Sesshomaru sama?" She asked tilting her head. Sesshomaru smiled down at her, making her blink. "Are you alright?" She asked suddenly. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I am fine Miko. It is you that just died." He said, pulling her tighter to him. "You had me worried, silly girl." He whispered, nuzzling her neck. Kagome blushed, but smiled none the less.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as he smirked. He helped her up and stood beside her as everyone stared for a moment. He sighed and counted down in his head.

"LADY KAGOME/KAGOME/MAMA/MOMMY." The four yelled as they tackled her back to the ground along with the two nekos. The demon lord shook his head and turned to stare at his brother, who wasn't looking at any of them, his bangs covering his eyes and his scent filled with misery and despair.

"Haha. I'm fine. Honest, but if you guys continue to lay on me I may suffocate to death." She said, giggling as all of them instantly got off her and helped her up. Shippo and Kida jumped on her shoulders and nuzzled her neck while Rin hugged her waist. She smiled and patted the little girls head.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's voice said. She looked up and saw the sadness in his eyes. Probable for Kikyou. "I'm sorry." yeah defiantly for…wait. What? She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "I…it wasn't…I don't have an excuse why I acted like that. It was wrong. I'm sorry."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha as much as I want to believe it…I just…I cant. You betrayed me and I'm still hurt by it. I…can't accept it." She whispered, looking away.

"I understand. I…keep Tetsusaiga. It'll keep you safe. I…need to…go give Kaede her sisters bones." He said as he collected Kikyou's remains. He turned to the group and frowned. "I won't come back for a while." He said. "Oi Sesshomaru!" He called, glaring. "You better take care of her, because if you don't I'll come after you."

The he disappeared in the trees, leaving the strange group. Kagome sighed, while Miroku and Sango shook their heads, frowning as they did so

"Mommy I'm hungry." Rin said, frowning. Everyone looked at her before bursting out laughing, except for Sesshomaru because he smirked.

"Ok Honey. Let's eat." She said, leading her and the group back to Ah-Un, smiling as she did so.

**~Time Skip~**

"I must say that is quiet a story Lady Kagome." Miroku said. After everyone got settled Sesshomaru decided to rest a ways away from the road. Miroku Sango and Kirara had followed and now Kagome had just finished telling her story.

"You're telling me." Kagome said, giggling.

Sesshomaru watched with dull eyes as his miko interacted with her friends, giggling and smiling like she didn't just die, but then again he was kind of glad she got over it so fast. He smiled slightly as she continued to talk rapidly.

…**So cute our Kagome is…**

Sesshomaru smirked. _Yes she is._ He thought back, resigning to his fate. He was in love with a human miko, but he felt no disgust or dread towards her, just possessiveness and protectiveness.

"_**FINALLY! I thought you'd never admit it." **_Tenseiga thought.

_Hn. _He thought, watching her. _She's not cute, more beautiful. _

…**Got that right…**His beast thought, grinning. **…So when do we calm our Kagome?…**

_Soon. _Sesshomaru thought, his eyes softening a fraction when Kagome turned and smiled at him.

"Sesshomaru sama, I know this is…sorta out there, but can Miroku Kirara and Sango travel with us?" She asked, tilting her head, her eyes holding only innocence and pleading.

"Hn. Do as you want…_Kagome_." He smirked as he stood and left the clearing, with the image of the shocked expression on his miko's face.

* * *

Yeah Kikyou's dead. I'm so happy. Thank you Sesshomaru. Give a round of reviews to him. Review Please.


	24. Chapter 24 Fever

Okay my reviewers. another chapter has been added.

Kagome: I feel sorry for inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: he will be fine miko.

Akari: Yep. he's a big boy.

Kagome: if you two are sure.

Akari: Course. now on with the disclaimer before something goes horrible wrong.

Naraku: Did someone ask for something to go horrible wrong?

Akari: *Slaps forehead as Sesshomaru and Kagome draw weapons.* Why must i jinx myself? *Sigh* I own nothing from Inuyasha. AHHHH! Sesshomaru put my bed down. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! Kit stop, dont get near Naraku. Kagome QUIET SHOOTING ARROWS. IM CALLING THE COPS. SESSHOMARU THE PAPER SHEDER IS NOT FOR THAT PURPOSE. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Fever**

Kagome felt horrible. That was the only way to describe herself. She felt hot and cold at the same time. It felt like she was going to die. She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes and to ease some of her suffering reflected on the last week.

Sango and Miroku had joined their group and it was all going very well. Every got along, mostly. Jaken would often complain, but that was normal. Kida and Kirara had gotten along great, even though they were the complete opposite of each other it was obvious they were already like sisters. Tetsusaiga had been oddly quiet, only speaking here and there. The children were the same as ever and Ah-Un loved the attention her got. But one thing, or person, was bothering her.

Inuyasha. True to his word, no one had seen nor heard from him in over a week. It was as if he completely disappeared, but that was not what bothered her. What bothered her…was the look he gave her before he left. So full of hurt and sadness and regret. She knew now that he probable didn't do half the things that he did on his own. She wouldn't be surprised if Kikyou had put a spell on him or something to get to her. Even though she knew this was most probable, a fact she could not forgive him and for that, she felt guilty. They had always been best friends, told each other everything and anything, comforted each other, talked to one another, all kinds of things they shared, but it had all been lost to betrayal. History seemed to love repeating itself.

Kagome sighed again, but this time from sadness. She had loved Inuyasha, but she had just recently realized she loved him as a brother or a very dear friend, not as a lover. No that had been taken by someone else. Someone who had been acting very strange as of late.

Sesshomaru came to the forefront of her mind. He had been acting…very…well she wasn't sure how to describe him. He had been doing odd, but gentle and very strange things all week. They ranged from small to big gestures, like a brush of his hand against hers to allowing her to sleep in his lap, which she might add she never asked, he merely just pulled her into his lap and told her to sleep. She still remembered the blush that adorned her face when he had done that in front of everyone.

You see it had been about two days after she 'died' when it happened.

**~Flashback~**

_Kagome giggled as she watched the all to familiar scene of Miroku getting beat by Sango. Really, she had missed this, her friends messing around and what not. Kirara and Kida were curled up together beside her. Shippo and Rin were playing a ways away with a squawking Jaken who was covered in flowers. Ah-Un was grazing on some grass and Sesshomaru…he was sitting at the base of a tree, staring at her intensely. She looked away from the demon lord and blushed four different shades of red, which did not go unnoticed by said demon. He smirked at her. She was just to easy._

"_Ne, Kagome. Want to go take a soak with me? I feel grimy." Sango said, wrinkling her nose. Like Kagome, she liked to be kept clean. Kagome nodded and gathered her supplies from her bag, before pausing._

"_Um, Sesshomaru sama?" She asked to gain his attention, to which he instantly gave. "Is there a hot spring near here?"_

"_Hn." He answered, pointing in the direction she should go. Kagome smiled her bright all around happy smile that no one could ever ignore at the demon and skipped off with Sango, never noticing the light, almost non-existent blush on Sesshomaru's face._

_**~Time Skip~**_

_Kagome yawned as she made her way back to camp. Sango had left her some minutes ago, but Kagome wanted a few more nice minutes and some alone time. But she had to go back sometime and now was that time. She sighed as she entered the clearing and began to walk towards her friends when a voice stopped her._

"_Miko…" The silken voice said in a commanding but gentle tone. Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru in confusion. "Come." He ordered. Kagome fidgeted for a moment before going over to the demon lord, all the while having this feeling of embarrassment._

_Sesshomaru watched her every move with his intense, half-lidded eyes. When she was an arms length away from him, he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into his lap and adjusting her so she would not be harmed by his armor. _

_Kagome blushed a dark maroon color as everyone stared at the two. Miroku was grinning that perverted grin of his, Sango was confused but accepted whatever there was to accept, Jaken was turning purple and the children were grinning to each other. _

_Kagome groaned quietly and looked away, burring her face into his pelt, her face burning. She never noticed the small smile that was on Sesshomaru's face._

**~End of Flashback~**

Yes, the demon lord had been acting…very affectionate to her and it was making her feelings grow intense. She didn't know if he would return her feelings but she was not one to run. She would tell him, just as soon as she felt better. So with that thought she drifted into a restless slumber.

Sesshomaru was aroused from his light sleep when he smelled sickness in the air, it wasn't potent per say, merely lingering. Someone was sick in camp. He looked around and sniffed around until he found it and that made his entire body freeze in worry. His miko was sick. He walked over to her and placed his hand to her forehead, she was very hot and her breathing was a little ragged. His beast became restless that their Kagome was sick, but he could do nothing. He knew nothing of healing and at that moment, he really wished he did.

"Hmm. Lord Sesshomaru?" The demon slayer asked as she awoke. She had been sleeping near Kagome. He paid her no mind as he sat and frowned at his miko. She was sick and he could do nothing to help her. He didn't like this feeling at all.

Sango became curious as she looked down at Kagome and saw her red cheeks. She placed her hand to her forehead and gasped. Kagome was burning up. She looked back at the demon lord who was growling at her, his eyes taking a red tint. Now she understood what was going on. Sesshomaru had chosen Kagome as his mate. She had her suspicions but now she knew it was true.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I'm no healer but I know how do bring down fevers. If you'll let me?" Sango asked, looking at her friend in worry, but she could nothing without his permission, otherwise she may end up dead.

It was very dangerous to mess with a demons mate when they are vulnerable. Instinct drives them to protect them from harm in such a state, especially Inu yokai. Though they were not mated, Sesshomaru's beast had already chosen Kagome as his and she had to be extremely careful.

Sesshomaru frowned at this and looked at Kagome. She was hot to the touch and her breathing was slightly ragged, and he knew nothing of healing. The demon slayer knew but he didn't like the idea of anyone touching her in this state except him. Still…she needed medical attention, something he could not give, so he put a leash on his instincts and nodded to the demon slayer.

"Could you hand me her pack." Sango whispered. He did as she asked, watching her warily. She was, after all, a demon slayer, friend she may be to Kagome, but to him she was nothing more than an… acutance and he used that term loosely.

He watched as she pulled a strange box from the miko's bag and growled. Yes, he knew the miko was from another time, he had seen it that day not so long ago when she jumped from the well. She had made him curious then and before that as well, but when she appeared in his lands and told him that story, his curiosity had tripled. Such a strange girl she was, but she was his and he was completely off point here.

He watched as she very carefully pulled out a bottle and a utensil. She poured the nasty smelling liquid into the spoon and sighed. She reached out and shook Kagome slightly, trying to rise her from fever-induced sleep.

"Kagome, wake up. You have to take your medicine." Sango said gentle as Kagome opened her eyes and groaned. She hurt all over. What had happened? "Can you sit her up so she can drink this?" She heard Sango asked someone. She felt something soft pull her to a sitting position. She opened her eyes some and saw white. "Kagome…" Sango's voice drew her to look at the older girl. "Open your mouth; this will make you feel better."

Kagome did as she was told and opened her mouth. Sango put the spoon in her mouth and Kagome closed her mouth. She wanted tog gag, but didn't. she realized she was sick and needed the foul tasting stuff to make her feel better. When the spoon was pulled out of her mouth, she swallowed.

"Ok, now you can go back to sleep." Sango said, smiling. She looked at the demon lord. "Ok, put her back down. I need to put a cloth over her head to keep her cool." She said.

She dug around in Kagomes' strange bag and found a washcloth and a cold water bottle as Kagome called them. She poured the water onto the cloth as the demon lord laid his miko back down softly. He smiled slightly when he saw she was in a peaceful sleep. He watched as the cloth was placed her head and nodded his head to the demon slyer.

"She should be fine now. That stuff she took is from her t-…eh village. It heals fevers. All she needs is rest now, so I guess we cant move for today." Sango said as she stood and began working on Breakfast while everyone slept. She paused though and looked at the demon lord. He had not moved from her side at all. "You really care for her don't you?"

He didn't answer, he saw no reason to. That was his business not hers. Though he was thankful for her healing Kagome, he could already smell the fever ebbing away.

"I'm glad." She said, smiling. "Kagome deserves happiness. Thank you for caring for her Lord Sesshomaru, but I will warn you, if you hurt her in any way I and Miroku will hunt you done and make you pay. I don't care how strong you are." She threatened. Sesshomaru smirked. He wasn't at all intimidated, but he was amused at her braveness, but respected her a tiny bit for looking out for his mikos well being.

"I would never hurt Kagome." He said calmly, running his fingers through her hair. He would never be able to; if he did, it would kill him. He loved her to much to ever harm her in any way. She was his greatest weakness, but his greatest strength. He finally understood what his father was trying to say that night on the beach. Yes, he had something to protect and it was right in front of his eyes, sleeping peacefully. He would protect her until the end of time and that was a promise.

* * *

Review please. i need them to pay for the damage to my home. Click the button.


	25. Chapter 25 Truth

Thank you for the reviews i had just enough to get the repairs to my house.

Kagome: It wasnt that bad. *mumbles*

Akari: wasnt that bad? WASN'T THAT BAD! MY BED, NOT MENTION MY WINDOW AND PART OF THE WALL WAS DESTROYED WHEN LORD FLUFFY THREW IT AT NARAKU. MY PAPER SHEDER WAS STUFFED DOWN SAID DARK HALF DEMONS THROAT WHILE IT WAS STILL ON BY THE WAY. I HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE I HAD ARROWS IN MY BACK AND NOT TO MENTION THE GIANT WHOLE IN THE FLOOR WHEN SESSHOMARU USED THIS POISON TO RIP THROUGH THE DAMN BASTARD. LETS NOT FORGET THAT THE REST OF MY HOUSE IS COMPLETELY DESTROYED BY THE FIGHT. THE COUCHES CUT IN HALF AND MY MOMS HAIR GOT SINGED. NOT TO MENTION HOW SHE KICKED NARAKU'S BUT WHEN SAID THING HAPPENED AND I GOT YELLED AT FOR IT. YOU CALL THAT NOT THAT BAD?

Kagome: Ok, so it was that bad. Sorry

Akari: *Sighs* Its fine. you're just Lucky my computer wasnt destroyed.

Kagome: Hehe. maybe we should do the disclaimer, you're pretty tired.

Akari: Sure, do whatever.

Kagome: Akari owns nothing from Inuyasha. Shh. she's sleeping.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Truth**

Kagome groaned as she awoken from her sleep. Her body was stiff, but surprisingly she felt comfortable. She shifted and felt whatever she was laying on move. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see Sesshomaru holding her in his lap, his arm and mokomoko sama warped tightly around her. His armor was gone for once and he looked to be sleeping. What in the world? She looked around and saw it was nighttime, late night if she had to guess. She frowned. Why had she slept so long and how had she gotten in the demon lords lap…again?

"What happened?" She wondered quietly, her voice ruff from sleep.

"You were sick." Sesshomaru's voice said, making Kagome jump in surprise.

"Wha?" Sesshomaru sama? Wait I was sick?" She asked, tilting her head.

She thought back and saw flashes of different things in her minds eyes. She remembered waking up and feeling bad and reflecting on the week and then darkness. After that, she remembered Sango's voice saying something and white?

"What happened?" She asked again, looking toward Sesshomaru who was looking down at her with soft eyes.

"You had a fever. The slayer brought it down but you started to become restless. You settled when I put you in my lap." He explained.

Kagome blushed and looked down. She pursed her lips and sighed. Really, she could be so embarrassing. Speaking of…she wanted a bath, very badly. She had taken on the day before but she wanted another. It was obvious they were still in the same clearing so the hot spring wasn't far.

"Can I go to the hot spring near here? I need a bath." She stated, frowning.

Sesshomaru tilted his head and smirked. She was still slightly sick, but her fever had long since broken so he would allow her the request. He gathered her more firmly in his arm and jumped down from the tree quietly and let her stand her own. She swayed a bit, but otherwise stayed on her feet. She quickly went over to her ugly yellow bag and pulled out her bathing supplies and walked past the demon lord heading for the hot spring. Well she was until she felt Sesshomaru following her. She turned and saw him looking at the sky, but otherwise following her. She paused in her steps.

"Um…what are you doing?" She asked, looking confused.

"I thought that would be obvious _Kagome._" He said, her name rolling off his tongue. Oh how he loved her name. It was strange, but still a good name.

Kagome heard something in his voice. The gentle way he said it, but there was also passion and…something else she wasn't completely sure of.

Kagome blushed and looked away. "Um…Ok." She said and continued walking.

Sesshomaru continued to follow her, keeping his senses opened for any danger. His miko would not be harmed, not again, or ever for that matter. He would protect her for the end of time.

Kagome was fighting with herself. She had remembered the promise she made to herself about telling Sesshomaru how she felt, but she hesitated. He was Sesshomaru, he was The Killing Perfection, he hated the human race and could have any woman he desired. She was still drawn to him. He was Forbidden Fruit, never to be touched, but like Eve in the story, she could not fight the temptation. She was about to commit a sin, one she was going to hit head on. She paused again, gathering her courage and turned to face the demon lord. It was now or never, because she didn't think she'd gain the confidence to do this again.

"Sesshomaru I need to talk to you." She said, dropping the sama. Sesshomaru noticed this and could smell fear, nervousness, and… anticipation. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it _Kagome?_" There is was again. That gentle and passionate way he said her name, but at the same time it held something else she could not see, could not hear, it was something you felt. Though she wasn't sure what.

"Um…you see. Recently I have realized something. Something that has changed my life, but I don't know if it's good or bad. It could possible change my life yours to depending on you answer." She said, looking down.

"And what pray tell is it Kagome?" He asked, waiting. He had an idea of what she would say and he was hoping he was right. For if he was it would change his life, both of theirs. He wanted to hear her say it so badly.

"Uh…um…it…I…" Kagome started to stutter, but she shook herself and took a deep breathe and looked him straight in his eyes, the fire that was always there burned bright. Her bravery and strength that he so wanted to hold. "I love you." She said and felt her face heat up as she looked down again. She was afraid. So very afraid that he would hate her and never want anything to do with her.

But Kagomes fears were for nothing. Sesshomaru was completely stunned. He had expected her to say she had feelings for him, not right out love him. This was better than he thought possible. In the back of his mind, he could hear his beast cheering.

"_**Say something you stupid boy, before she takes your silence the wrong way!" **_Tenseiga ordered, drawing him from his thoughts. He looked at her and saw her looking at the ground.

Sesshomaru shook his head and walked up to her. He stopped an arms length away and placed his fingers under her chin a lifted her head. He could see the fear and sadness in her eyes, but also the truth and love and passion that he so wanted. So he did the first thing that came to his mind and kissed her hard. He poured every bit of love and passion he could into the kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist. At that moment, he wanted to curse his half brother for severing his other arm, but he ignored that and kissed his miko.

Kagomes was in shook as she felt Sesshomaru's lips on hers, hard and passionate. She was so shocked that she didn't respond at first, but after getting over the shock, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss shyly.

Sesshomaru growled happily into the kiss when he felt her respond. He wanted to taste her, touch her, make her feel pleasure. So he deepened the kiss, biting Kagome's lower lip with his fang, careful not to price her soft skin. He got the desired effect when she gasped, opening her mouth he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He groaned. She tasted better than she smelled. So sweet, pure and untouched and she was his. All his because she loved him and he loved her and as soon as the kiss ended, which would not be anytime soon, he would tell her. He would take down all his barriers and trust her.

The kiss became more ruff as their tongues battled for dominance to which he won of course. He smirked against her mouth and continued to taste her, hear her moan for several more minutes and loving the fact that is was he who caused her this pleasure, he who could hold her, and he who would know every part of her.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end and the need for air was too great, even he needed to breathe. So with one final stroke of his tongue he pulled his mouth away from hers, both he and his miko panting. He smiled at her and leaned his forehead against hers, pulling her closer to him.

"Wow." She whispered breathlessly. He liked that in her voice. Made her sound…sexy.

"Hn. Wow indeed." He agreed, purring. "Also…I believe I have yet to give you an answer to what you said earlier." He said smirking as he moved his head away from hers and looked her in the eyes. "I love you too." He said, watching as his mikos eyes got comical wide before she threw her arms back around him and hugged him, giggling.

"Really?" She whispered.

"This Sesshomaru does not lie _Kagome_." He purred out her name, smiling softly as he saw her eyes light up with innocence and love. He decided he like that look as much as her breathless, half-lidded passion filled look.

"So…where does that leave us?" She asked suddenly, confusion evident in her voice. He chuckled, hearing her gasp in shock.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her and bowed slightly. "I would be honored if you allowed me to court you Kagome." He whispered, waiting for her answer.

Kagome looked at the demon lord in shock again. He just kept surprising her. She blinked before smiling brightly and nodded. "Yes, you can court me, Sesshomaru sama." She said sweetly. Sesshomaru looked at her and growled playful.

"Call me Sesshomaru, Kagome." He said, warping his arm around her again and pulling her against him.

He saw her blush, but what really shook him was the smell of her arousal. Seems the innocent miko was not as innocent as she had others believe. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, moaning slightly when her scent spiked. Why? Why did the scent torment him so? It wasn't fair at all that she didn't have the ability and he did. Just not fair at all.

"O-ok." She stuttered in embarrassment as she felt him nuzzle her neck. Her neck was always sensitive, but with Sesshomaru it was hyper sensitive. She could feel every brush and movement of his mouth made her shudder and moan at his touch.

Sesshomaru loved to hear her moan and know he was the only one that could ever make her. She belonged to him now and there was no going back. For either of them. But he knew if he did not stop now he would mark her right now and he would not do that to her. She would have a bed and privacy when he first took her, away from prying eyes. First though he had to finish the courtship. With on final good, long nip of her neck he pulled away and smirked at her blush. He decided then and there he loved her blush.

"Did you not want a bath?" He asked as he picked up her bathing supplies that had lain forgotten on the ground. Her blush darkened as she took the supplies and nodded.

Before she continued she turned and smiled. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She whispered and went to the spring. He moved closer but far enough away so he wouldn't see her. He wanted to wait to see her until the night he took her. He smirked at the thought, his thoughts turning to darker, sensual, perverted thoughts about his miko. He shook his head to rid him of his thoughts and kept his senses sharp. He would not let anything happen to his intended.

* * *

Review please. I hope you like it. they finally admitted their love for eachother. Yeah. Click the button please.


	26. Chapter 26 First Gift

Akari: Ok, my house is fixed.

Kagome: We're sorry.

Akari: I forgive you Kagome. *Hugs Kagome, then turns to Sesshomaru* Well?

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru does not apologize.

Akari:...

Kagome: Akari?

Akari:...

Kagome:... Akari?

Akari: ...GET OUT YOU OVER SIZED MUTT! *Kicks Sesshomaru out of her room.*

Kagome: *Winces* She's mad. Um...Akari owns nothing from Inuyasha. now excuse me i have to go get Sesshomaru. *Runs away*

* * *

**Chapter 26: First Gift**

Sesshomaru sighed as he watched the slayer pound the monk into the ground. Though it was very amusing to watch after a while it became a hindrance. He didn't care though as long as he didn't touch Kagome like that, otherwise he'd find himself without a hand.

Speaking of Kagome, he had Jaken go to a very well known demon seamstress and have a kimono made for Kagome. That would be the first gift for their courting. He just hoped she liked it.

He groaned. _Listen to me. I sound like a young pup._

'_Hm, Sesshomaru it's called being in love.' _Kida thought as she jumped onto his shoulder. Sesshomaru stared at her from the corners of his eyes, looking annoyed.

_Neko, this Sesshomaru knows this. _He thought back to her, turning his eyes back to the path.

(Akari: They have a telepathic connection; it will be explained in later chapters.)

_Humph. I'm just glad you admitted it to her. She deserves love, especially after what she has been through, but so help you Kami Sesshomaru if you hurt her I will make you a yokai ice sickle. _Kida growled out quietly. Sesshomaru paid her no heed. He knew how powerful she was and though she would be a very challenging opponent she would fall if she fought him. They both knew this but Kida was looking out for his mikos well being and he could over look her mouth as long as she protected Kagome.

Sesshomaru continued on quietly, he would never harm her. That was for sure, but something in the back of his mind told him to be weary, because something big was about to happen and he didn't like it.

**~Time Skip~**

Later that evening when everyone had settled down Jaken returned, secretly giving his lord the parcel he had retrieved. He stuffed it into his kimono sleeve and relaxed in a tree a little ways away from the fire until the others were asleep. Not that he had a problem showing her affection in public, it was just this was something he'd like to do privately.

"Sesshomaru sa-…um…Sesshomaru?" Kagome said, drawing him from his thoughts. He looked up at his beautiful angel and blinked, raising an eyebrow. He could see her blush even in the dark and bright blue eyes held happiness, innocence and shyness. "I was…um…could I…uh…sleep in your lap…again?" She asked shyly, her blush tripling. He smirked at her embarrassment and pulled her into his lap without a word.

He like this. She was the one to instigate him in this little secret pleasure of his. Oh, he would never deny how he loved having her so close, in his arms, protected from the evils of the world. Her sweet, delicious, mouth-watering scent enveloping him. He purred in pleasure and relaxed against her, pulling her closer to him.

Kagome giggled, smiling as she snuggled into the demon lord. She petted his mokomoko sama and smiled when she heard Sesshomaru purr louder. She liked his purr; not only did it calm her but it excited her too. It made him sound…hot. She giggled again at the thought. Sesshomaru was hot on his own without the purring.

"Miko, if you want to keep your virtue I suggest you stop." He growled out, making Kagome stop her ministration for a moment. She looked at the demon lord, grinned evilly and began stroking his mokomoko again.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. His miko was testing his limits and at the moment, he was about ready to jump her. She had no idea how sensitive his mokomoko was in this form. He suppressed a shiver running through him as she slowed her pace of her caresses. If she didn't stop…

His thoughts trailed off as he felt her squeeze his tail, making him go rigid. Oh, she loved torturing him, but that…was where he lost it. He wrapped his mokomoko around her lower body and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Using his demonic speed, he took them a ways away from the group, leaving the two remaining awakened individuals in surprise.

He stopped when he was sure he was far enough away and pushed her against the ground, straddling her waist. His poor miko was in such a shock she didn't even fight him. Really, it was her fault he did this. She should not have done the things she did to him. Though he understood that she had no idea what it was really doing to him, she should have heeded his warning. Now his baser instincts had taken over and he wanted to make her his, but he restrained himself. They had not even begun their courting yet. Still she needed to be punished. With that thought, he leaned down and nipped her neck hard, making her gasp.

"Sesshomaru…?" She asked breathlessly. He growled, but pulled himself away from his miko.

"_Kagome _it is very dangerous to arouse this Sesshomaru. Had I been a lesser demon I would have taken you right here and now." He scolded half-heartedly. Yes, she needed to learn, but she was innocent to the ways of yokai. He could already see he would need a lot of cold water before they mated. Yes cold water sounded good right about now.

"I'm sorry…Sesshy chan." She said, giggling when she saw his eyes a light with amusement.

"You little minx, using such a name in front of me. If you were anyone else I would have gutted you." He whispered to her.

"Hehe, but I'm not anyone else. I'm Kagome and don't you forget that mister." She warned playfully, making Sesshomaru growl. She was teasing him. HIM! Of all people. His beast was ecstatic. Their Kagome was teasing them back. He liked it. His beast liked it, but again all good things must come to an end. Sighing, he stood, bringing her with him. Now was a good a time as any to give her the gift he had gotten her.

Pulling it out of his kimono sleeve, he held it out to her. His face felt hot, very hot. He wasn't sure why though.

Kagome looked at the parcel in Sesshomaru's hands then back at him and noticed the red tint in his face. Who knew the great lord Sesshomaru could blush. She took it from his clawed hand and looked down at it then back at him again.

"It is a part of the courting. I must give you three gifts. This is the first." He explained.

She smiled at him and then opened the parcel and gasped in surprise. It was a kimono. A beautiful one at that. Just by the feel, Kagome knew it was silk. It color was what made it though. It was all blue with silver snow flacks on the sleeves and collar and down the side. On the back was a silver crescent moon. Its obi was also silver and on the each end, there was a blue crescent moon on it. She looked up at Sesshomaru and saw him watching her with a critical eye.

She shook head and threw her arms around him. "I love it Sesshomaru. Thank you, but are you sure, you want to give this to me? I'll ruin it." She stated.

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled her to his chest. "If you ruin it I'll get you another." He stated calmly, smiling slightly when he heard her huff.

"Ok, but can I ask how much this was. I bet it cost a fortune." She said, stepping away from the demon lord and holding it in front of her.

"Not a coin. The seamstress owed me a…favor if you will." He said, smirking.

"Oh, well I guess that's ok." Kagome said, yawning but tried to hide it. She wanted to stay awake a while longer.

But Sesshomaru being a demon heard her yawn and smiled softly, gathering her up in his arm, surprising her.

"Sleep miko, you are tired." He said softly. Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but a yawn escaped her mouth instead. She sighed and snuggled against him.

"You're warm." She mumbled, her eyes closing.

Sesshomaru smirked as they appeared back in camp. Jumping up into a tree branch, he sat, adjusting Kagome so both would be comfortable. He smiled as he watched her sleep, her quiet breathing soothing him.

He realized he had been smiling a lot lately. He had changed…a lot. Yes, he still acted aloof and calm, but he also acted more kind. All because of this little miko in his arms. It was all because of her. Her bright smile and kindness had melted his icy heart and sometime along the way, he had fallen in love with her. The fates had a funny way of making things happen.

He frowned at that. Bokusenou had told him this would happen, but he never fully explained everything. He had run out of the clearing before he could hear the rest he had run off because he had heard Kagome scream. He needed the rest of that prophecy. He sighed and looked down at the miko and shook his. For now, he would protect her and court her. He would Bokusenou later.

For the rest of the night he watched over his pack and held Kagome close as she slept.

* * *

review please. next chapt may surprise you!


	27. Chapter 27 Decisions and Flash Backs!

HELLO USA! I just finished another Chapter! Success.

Kagome: It's good to be back!

Akari: I agree totally. What about you Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Hn.

Miroku: Im so glad im back with Lady Kagome.

Sango: Dont even thank about it pervert. Sesshomaru will chop your hand off before you can.

Miroku: Lady Sango. you wound me...

Shippo: He'll never learn.

Rin: Hehe. i think Miroku san is funny.

Akari: I sadly do not own Inuyasha, because if i did Sesshomaru would end up with Kagome!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Decisions and Flash Backs!**

(One Month Later)

Kagome was really getting sick of this. Demon after demon kept attacking them. After the jewel shards to gain power. It was getting on her nerves. Ever since they had a small victory against Naraku these guys kept coming. Now that she thought about it no one had seen or heard the vicious hanyou in a week since that little victory.

**~Flash Back~**

_Sesshomaru and the gang were, as usual, traveling when Kagome felt uneasy. She looked around as a faint buzzing filled her ears. By this time Sesshomaru had stopped and his eyes, ears, and nose scanning the forest. Kida was on her shoulder hissing and muttering about a foul feeling in the air. Kirara was also hissing, her hair standing on end._

"_Kagome what's going on?" Sango asked quietly, gripping her Hiraikotsu. Miroku moved closer to the two women, his staff raised._

"_I'm not sure, but-" Her sentence dropped off as she felt the presence of a large number of jewel shards. Only one being had that many shards. "Sesshomaru, Naraku, he's coming." She warned, drawing an arrow. Sesshomaru calmly drew his Tokijin, moving back and closer to his intended and the children._

"_Jaken…" Sesshomaru said in his cold voice._

"_Y-yes?" The toad stuttered out._

"_Take the children away." He ordered, his eyes darting around. Jaken quickly did as his master asked of him, took Ah-Un's reins, and pulled the dragon away, going off the path and into the forest. "How far is the lowly half breed?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome, who gave him a worried look._

"_He'll be here any second now." She answered and just as she said, he appeared in all his evil glory._

"_Kukuku. Hello Kagome, Sesshomaru. Tell me, how are you two doing?" He asked, grinning. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and a bit of red started to cloud his eyes. He growled at Naraku in warning, not liking what he was doing or the fact he was talking to his intended in such a familiar way._

"_What do you want Naraku?" Kagome asked bravely, her eyes holding that hot fire of determination Sesshomaru oh so loved._

"_Why, the jewel shards of course. If you give them to me I'll leave you be." He said, his evil grin still in place._

"_Never." She said and the battle was on. Demons after demons came after them. Naraku like the coward he is stayed behind his barrier, watching with a sick grin._

**~End of Flashback~**

Kagome snorted as she remembered that. The damn Hanyou was always like that, but she grinned slightly when she remembered how her arrow had pierced through his silly barrier easily. Her powers had grown to new heights. Ever since she came back from the dead a power had laid dormant inside her. She had been able to sense it, but never us it. At least not until that day and it was all thanks to Sesshomaru.

**~Flashback~**

_Kagome shot down another demon as it came at her. She looked around and noted that Miroku and Sango were doing fine. Kirara and Kida were in their true forms and taking down other demons. She smiled slightly. Her friends were great at what they did. Sighing she turned back to the fight and reached back to grab another arrow to finish off the remaining demons only to realize she had only one left. Cursing under her breathe she drew it and was about to fire when she saw something from the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Sesshomaru being held by Naraku's tentacles. Her eyes widened._

"_Sesshomaru!" She had yelled, turning her bow and arrow to Naraku, but Sesshomaru was being held in front of him. Sesshomaru turned and looked at her, his eyes softening. Naraku noticed this._

"_Kukuku. What's this. Is it possible the great Lord Sesshomaru have feelings for a ningen onna? Oh this is rich." Naraku said, chuckling. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and growled at the half demon._

"_Be silent half breed." He ordered. Naraku grinned at the demon lord._

"_No, I don't think I will. How about I devour you instead." He stated, his tentacles starting to spread around Sesshomaru's body._

_Kagome had felt her heart stop, even though her friends were around, and protecting her they couldn't protect Sesshomaru. For one he would never allow it and two Naraku was to strong for them. So that left her. Only she could do it. She didn't want to lose someone she loved ever again. With that resolve she notched her arrow, her eyes narrowing as she took aim. _

To anyone that is listening please give me the strength to save him. Give the strength to save Sesshomaru. _She thought. _

_Taking a deep breathe she said, "HIT THE MARK!" and let her arrow fly through the battle. Naraku looked up just in time to see the pink aura covered arrow heading straight for him, but he could do nothing, for before he knew it the arrow had pierced through his barrier and through his shoulder, making blood splatter in the air. He lost his hold on Sesshomaru, who escaped and attacked him with Tokijin, slicing his chest opened._

"_Wench…" He mumbled under his breathe before calling his miasma and disappearing into the sky._

**~End of Flashback~**

Ever since that day a week ago they had not seen hide nor hair of Naraku. More demons had been coming in the open and attacking them. Kagome also hadn't sensed a shard since then either. Not that she expected to. Most of the shards were in Naraku's possession, except for the five she held, the two Koga had, and maybe a few more spread out around Japan. Overall it wasn't a good week.

Though not all things were bad. Sesshomaru had continued to court her and had given her another gift two days before that fight. It was a comb. It, like the Kimono, was blue with silver snowflakes pained on it and a crescent moon had been placed on it. It was truly beautiful. Actually at this very moment she was wearing the kimono and comb he had gotten her. His request of course.

They had decided to camp for the night so she was resting in Sesshomaru's lap. The children had worn themselves out earlier today because Rin had found a clearing full of different flowers and had dragged Shippo through it with her. Saying how she had to pick them all. Miroku and Sango were sitting near them and talking quietly about something. Kida and Kirara were laid out in the sun, curled up together beside Ah-Un and Jaken was sleeping on a stump.

Kagome smiled at this scene and looked up at Sesshomaru. His half-lidded eyes turned to her and he smiled slightly. Kagome returned the smile and snuggled into Sesshomaru, sighing contently.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru paused before answering. He had an idea on what he wanted to do but… taking Kagome and the others to his castle had its…dangers. Though his demon servants always were respectful and he knew secretly most found humans fascinating but some others, especially the demon court would be enraged. They believed all humans were below them and though Sesshomaru had agreed in the past he could no longer do that. For Christ's sakes he was taking a human onna as a mate.

Now he was at a jam. He desperately wanted to show Kagome the castle, but knew if he took her there she would be in danger. He knew for a fact because the one time Sesshomaru had taken Rin there a few of the servants had…been unkind. Ha, that was an understatement. They tried to kill her. He did not want that happening again. Still…if Kagome was going to be the Lady Of The West she should see her own home. Besides the third gift had to be given at his home and then…he could make her his. Giving an inaudible sigh he decided he would show her and the pack his castle, but he would have to be extra vigilant.

"I would like to show you my home." He finally answered. He looked down at Kagome's blazing blue eyes and watched as they lit up.

"Really I would love that! I'm sure the others would like it too." Kagome said, smiling that breath-taking smile. Sesshomaru's breathing hitched for a second and a very light, almost not noticeable blush came to his face.

Now Sesshomaru was not the type to get embarrassed easily. In fact in his younger days he had been with many different women and had done many different things, but it never went farther than the bedroom. No woman had ever looked at him with love and gentleness in their eyes. It was always lust and greed. So being looked at like that by Kagome, it made his heart beat faster and his body got hot.

Sesshomaru leaned down and captured her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. Kagome blinked in surprise before she pressed her lips against his, moving her mouth with his, her arms wrapping around his neck as her eyes closed and his arm gripping her waist.

Sesshomaru ran his tongue over her lips and Kagome opened her mouth. His tongue slipped into her hot cavern. He moaned quietly in arousal as he moved his tongue with hers in a dance.

Suddenly Kagome started petting his mokomoko making Sesshomaru shuddered. He wondered what her hands would do to him if they were in bed. He growled at the thought and slowly ended the kiss. Both of them were panting heavily, but Kagome smiled.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." She whispered, placing her head on mokomoko and petted it gentle.

Sesshomaru smiled and leaned against the tree, holding her tightly to his body.

"I love you as well, my Kagome." He replied, burying his face in her hair.

That night Sesshomaru fell into a fit full sleep, his love in his arms.

* * *

Thank you all my loyal readers for the ideas and i will defiantly being using a few in later chapters. I would like to thank:

SakuraBlossom58

Emzy2k11

Mandy

Wolf-Worrior01

Damaged Forest Spirit

LadyMusa

SpiceLove

Katlinn

Nadinejoy

InuKag19

and

DBZgirl123

for all their wonderful suggestion. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Give yourselves a round of applause and my readers thank you for staying with me. Until next time.


	28. Chapter 28 Demon village

WE ARE BACK!

Kagome: Finally, what has it been two months?

Akari: Well excuse me. i was busy with school. i am trying to get into college ya know. what are you doing?

Kagome: I'm, running around feudal Japan trying to save the world!

Akari: Oh yeah.

Sesshomaru: Forgetful humans.

Akari: Shut up you! no body asked for your opinion

Rin: Hello Miss.

Akari: Akari and hello Rin. you are so cute. *Picks Rin up and hugs her*

Rin: *Giggles*

* * *

**Chapter 28: Demon village**

**In a Dark Place **

"Hmm. Interesting." A dark and evil voice said. (Akari: Ill give ya three guesses who!) "Kagura come here." Naraku ordered, his eyes narrowing. The red eyed woman appeared, defiance and hate in them. Naraku chuckled. He found that look so amusing.

"Yes Master Naraku?" She asked in a tight voice, her body tense.

"I want you to…introduce my new incarnation to the Sesshomaru's group." He said, smirking as he did so.

"As you wish." Kagura said, snapping her fan into her hands.

"Oh and Kagura, take Kohaku with you."

"Of course." She said, closing the door to the room and walking down a long hall way. "Damn you Naraku." She muttered, a scowl on her face.

She paused as she paced a window and looked out it. A sky full of miasma greeted her, but when she looked past that she could see the blue sky, calling to the wind sorceress. She sighed, shaking her head as she began to walk again. Freedom was something she wanted more than life itself. She was the wind and as such should never be tamed.

She stopped again, but this time in front of a door and slid it open, a look of disgust coming over her face. "So, you're Naraku's new incarnation." She received no answer, only a glare from purple colored eyes. "Well come on you brat. We have to find the half dead zombie brat before we leave."

"I am not a brat!" It said, growling.

"To me, you are. So come on."

**Sesshomaru and Co.**

"Oh wow. Look at this village!" Kagome exclaimed as she sat atop Kida, who was in her larger form. The village that laid beneath them was a demon village, hidden deep with in the western lands. Sesshomaru smirked, hearing his miko exclamation. He found it amusing how easy she was to please.

'_Kagome sama, it is like any human village, only ten times better.' _Kida thought smugly, her tails swishing back and forth as she carried her mistress.

"Geh, thanks Kida, you make us lowly humans feel so much better." Kagome deadpanned.

Kida laughed and shook her head. _'I only meant it as a joke, not an insult silly girl.'_

"Sure you did." Kagome smiled despite her accusing tone, playing along with her friend.

"_Its been a while sense we've been to a village." _Tetsusaiga said to Kagome. Kagome nodded, her eyes never straying from the amazing looking village. Tetsusaiga chuckled. _"Kagome are you listening to me?"_

'_Nope.' _She thought back.

Suddenly two little blurs ran past them and Kagome caught Shippo and Rin running ahead of the others. She laughed and jumped off of Kida and ran after them, leaving the others in the dust.

"Get back here you two!" She called, gaining on them. The children looked back and squealed in delight. Their mom would always indulge them in their games, it was always so much more fun when she played with them. They laughed some more as they ran down the hill.

Suddenly Kagome felt the wind shift ever so slightly and her aura spiked in retaliation to the threat to her children. Kagome threw up a barrier, stopping the children in their tracks and also throwing the demon that had gone after them back.

The demon seemed to be no older than a 14 year old. His black hair swayed in the wind as he stood from the ground, shaking his head and growling. The demons red eyes sought out who had stopped it and turned to Kagome. It growled again and charged. Before Kagomes could do anything, though, Sesshomaru was there, throwing the demon away and practically snarling anger.

"**Kagome…" **The voice that called to her sounded like Sesshomaru's but slightly distorted, as if something had taken over him. It worried her.

What Kagome didn't know was that Sesshomaru and his beast had become one when they realized their pups and intended were in danger. Neither liked the sight of the crazed demon charging her, hunting her like some common rabbit. It made their blood boil with rage, but they kept in check, if nothing else to make sure they did not scare the pups and Kagome.

"**Go check the children…"**

Kagome nodded and walked over to the children, passing right through the barrier. The children ran to her and jumped into her arms as the others caught up. Sango had her hiraikotsu out and her demon slayer uniform on. Miroku was in a very defensive position and seemed positively livid.

The demon, who was looking between them suddenly stiffened. The red in its eyes started to fad and a dark mossy green reviled itself. The demon, who did have a human form so no one really knew what type of demon it was, bowed its head in submission as another aura entered their little group. Kagome stiffened and held the children closer to her, instinctively covering them with her body. She let down her barrier and Sesshomaru was their in a second, standing in front of her and the pack.

Another demon had entered the scene. He was quiet handsome. He had short black hair that seemed to go in all kinds of directions and ice colored blue eyes. His features were sharp, but had a soft look to them. He wore a black hakamas's and haori, a sword tied to his white obi as he walked over to the group.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what do I owe the pleasure?" The man asked, tipping his head forward in greeting.

Sesshomaru turned his crimson eyes to the demon and growled slightly. He sheathed his sword, his eyes going back to the now calmed demon, who looked…slightly confused. The man who had spoke followed Sesshomaru's gaze and frowned.

"Kenji? What the hell did you do?" He asked, looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry brother. I was hunting like you taught me and I…." The boys voice trailed off, seeming to be a little unsure of how to finish. "I'm not sure after that. I think I got mad about something, but it's hazy."

The older man growled and disappeared, reappearing in front of the boy and punching him in the head.

"Idiot, I'll tell ya what happened. You attacked Lord Sesshomaru and his pack! That's what you did. You have to be the biggest idiot in the century. I mean really…"

As the man continued to berate the boy Kagome gathered the children and placed them on Kida, who purred to try and calm the pups. Once she was sure that they were well and taken care of she walked over to a still fuming Sesshomaru, who seemed to be fighting with himself. His eyes flashing from gold to red.

"Sesshomaru…" She said cautiously. No she wasn't afraid of him, but she did not want to startle him in any way at the moment. "Sesshomaru, you need to calm down." She placed her hand on his arm. Sesshomaru's head snapped to the side and looked at his miko. She was looking at him with worry and caring in her eyes.

…**Kagome upset, comfort 'er…**

Sesshomaru did not have to be told twice. He grabbed Kagome so fast she had no time to react before she found herself in the demon lords chest, his chest vibrating as he purred. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, nipping at it here and there. Kagome giggled, when he nipped her shoulder. It had tickled, so she couldn't help it.

Sesshomaru could feel himself calming as he inhaled his miko's scent. It calmed him and his beast greatly. It reassured him she was well and in no way harmed. He nipped at her, feeling her shiver every time he did. Finally he reached her shoulder and nipped at it a little harder. He heard a giggle and paused, lifting his head up to see Kagome smiling with a blush painting her checks. He almost groaned at the beautiful red tint in her cheeks.

"Sesshomaru are you alright now?" She asked, smiling at him. Sesshomaru nodded immediately.

Suddenly two blurs jumped the couple. Sesshomaru, being a demon was able to catch himself from the attack, but Kagome fell to the ground with a thud on her bum. She opened her eyes and saw Shippo clinging to her chest and Rin clinging to Sesshomaru's leg. She smiled and patted down Shippo's hair before opening her arms and asking for Rin, who complied and ran to her adopted mother.

"Are you two alright, not hurt?" She asked in a soothing calm voice.

"No mommy. We're fine." Shippo nuzzled her check, happy to have his mother near him. It was comforting.

"Yep." Rin agreed, holding onto her more tightly.

"Kagome are you alright?" Ask Sango as she came up to her friend, kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine." She replied, smiling.

"Are you sure Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, his tone laced with worry.

"Really guys I'm fine. Sesshomaru saved me." Kagome assured as she and children stood. Shippo rested on her shoulder and Rin in her arms. She turned her head and gave the stoic looking Lord a brilliant smile that made her eyes a light with happiness and love. Sesshomaru, not one to show emotions around others, suppressed the smile that was trying to paint his lips.

"…NOW GO APOLOGIZE OR SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE YOU LIFE A LIVING HELL!" The yell got everyone's attention as the older male pushed the younger male over to the odd group. The boy, looking completely lost walked over to the group and bowed low.

"Forgive me Great Lord Sesshomaru. I did not mean to try to harm any of your companions. I thank you for stopping me." The boy said, standing back up, his green eyes looking sad and ashamed.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply but was beaten to it. "It's alright." He heard Kagome say as she placed the children on the ground and walked over to the young demon. "You didn't mean it, right? It was an accident and children make mistakes all the time. So you are forgiven." She smiled, making the boy, who looked more lost, blush in embarrassment. "By the way my name's Kagome Higurashi, what's your's?"

The boy, finally finding his bearings, replied. "My name's Kenji, son of Jin and Hana."

"Nice to meet you Kenji. These are my friends Sango…" She pointed to her sister.

"Hello." Sango said, waving.

"…Miroku…" She pointed to him.

"It is nice to meet you young one." He nodded his head.

"…My pups Shippo and Rin…" She said as the children appeared in front of her, smiling.

"Hi!" They replied together.

"…Kida Kirara, the two neko demons here…" She pointed to both as she said their names.

"Meow." They replied, looking at each other before going to their respectful partners and jumping on their shoulders.

"Ah-Un, the dragon and Jaken the toad…" Kagome pointed to them as well.

Ah-Un grunted and Jaken just humph'd.

"…and finally, Lord Sesshomaru…my…eh…" She blushed, not able to finish.

"Her intended." He replied for her, smirking at her when she turned and glared at him. She stuck her tongue out and turned away, folding her arms.

"Nice to meet you all." Kenji bowed again as the older man came over.

"Hello all. I am Kane, Kenji's older brother. I heard your introduction earlier. It is nice to meet you all." Kane said, bowing as well. When he was back in his standing position he looked over at Kagome and smirked. "Especially you, Kagome san. Tell me how did you still our Lords heart? I thought it had long since iced over and froze." He joked, making Sesshomaru growl in warning.

"Uh…" Kagome was speechless. How to answer that without sounding like a fool?

Kane laughed. "I am only jesting. Calm down. Though Kagome san…" He moved closer to her and placed his mouth near her ear. "If you ever get tired of the old dog just come see me. You can share my bed any time." He pulled away and smirked at the blush on her cheeks. Sesshomaru snarled and was about to jump him when Kagome, sweet innocent Kagome, punch the demon in the face and sent him stumbling back. Kane blinked, holding his nose in pain.

"Jerk." She said, her eyes on fire. "You perverted insensitive jerk. Go to hell and stay their."

She turned her back on the demon, a sign of dismissal in demon society. Kane blinked, for some reason he wanted to badly submit and apologize to her. He didn't like that feeling, nor the smirk on Sesshomaru's face.

Sango walked up to Kagome and asked what he said, but she replied that it was nothing worth wasting her breathe on. Kane slumped slightly and bowed his head.

"Kagome san, did my nii san make you mad?" Kenji asked, tugging on her sleeve.

"What would make you think that?" She asked with her sweet, yet deadly smile that just made you shiver.

"Well, you punched him." Kenji mumbled, looking away from the very scary smile.

"Oh, that. Well…he was being a hentai." She said.

"Mommy, what's hentai?" Rin asked in confusion. Kagome looked down at the little girl and smiled, picking her up in her arms.

"Honey a hentai is many things, but the best way to describe it is person who leads someone from what is normal, moral, and…proper. It is very disrespectful. So never be a hentai, ok." Kagome said.

"Ok. I promise." Rin said, smiling.

"Kagome san, please forgive me. It was just a joke, but I went to far." Kane bowed his head. "As payment please rest here tonight. I promise I will not disrespect you so again."

Kagome looked at him for a moment before turning to Sesshomaru. "What do you say Sesshomaru, want to stay the night. We can leave in the morning."

Sesshomaru looked over at his intended, then at the rest of the pack before nodding. "We will stay the night."

"Cool!" Kenji exclaimed, looking happy. "Kagome san do you think you could teach me how to punch?" He asked, his eyes sparkling. Kagome laughed nervously, looking embarrassed.

"I don't think I'm the best person to teach you that." She said sheepishly as the group was lead towards the village.

Sesshomaru listened to the conversation around him. Kagome's melodic voice made it to his ears and he smiled slightly at his mate-to-be. She truly was a fiery little sprit and her right hook wasn't bad either.

Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped, his elfin ears twitching as he listened. He took a whiff of the air but found no scent, but he could swear just for a moment he had felt the wind shift and the sound of movement in the air. He looked up, but nothing.

"Sesshomaru…?" Kagome called in confusion. She had stopped and was waiting for him. He looked around one more time, but still everything seemed normal. He jumped and landed beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Kagome, everything is fine." He whispered, nuzzling her neck and smirking when she shuddered. Ah, life was good.


	29. Chapter 29 The strange woman and legend

Sorry it took me so long to update.

Kagome: I think this chapter is a bit...

Akari: Shhhhh. Don't tell them

Kagome: Sorry

Sesshomaru: Careful Girl.

Akari: Yeah, Yeah. Anyways i own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 29: The strange woman and legend**

Kagome was embarrassed. Why, you ask? Because every single male and female were staring at her and Sesshomaru. Though Sesshomaru was holding her very close to him, but did they have to stare so openly? Really was it that strange to see? Then again Sesshomaru is known as a human hating Ice burg. She giggled at the thought. If only they knew the real Sesshomaru.

"What is so funny Kagome?" He whispered the question in her ear. She looked over at him and shook her head.

"It's nothing." She lied. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but said nothing to her lie.

"Kagome…" Sango whispered.

"Yes?" Said girl turned to her 'sister' and tilted her head.

"Um…everyone is staring." She mumbled. Kagome looked at her sister and was instantly reminded of her embarrassment. She laughed her nervous laugh and pulled away from Sesshomaru, albeit reluctantly.

Sesshomaru instantly wanted to pull her back, but he refrained, knowing his miko was embarrassed from the attention. He understood. After all she was a very shy girl, no matter how brave and bold she could be. Still he missed her warmth immensely.

_Listen to me. I sound like a whining pup…_**It is because we love our mate…**_She is not our mate…yet…_ Sesshomaru thought back, a devious smirk forming on his face that promised many things. Anyone that saw it almost fled in fear of their Lord. Truly Sesshomaru could be frightening without realizing it.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" A voice asked, drawing his attention away from his thoughts and to Rin, who was looking at him with confusion.

"Yes Rin?"

"Rin wanted to know why Lord Sesshomaru was smiling like that?" She girl wondered, her expression curious. Sesshomaru's face went soft for a moment before going back to his normal emotionless facial expression.

"Hn. It is nothing Rin." Was his answer, not wanting to divulge his thoughts. Rin seemed satisfied and nodded before going back to the fox kit and black inu demon child.

"This place really is amazing Kane san." He heard the monk say.

"Yes. We strive to be the best. After all we reside not only in the western lands, but this village is the closest village to the palace. We aim to please our Lord and his image. Although he doesn't really need help with that." Kane said in a sly tone that Sesshomaru did not like.

"Hmm…what do you mean by that?" The demon slayer asked, curiosity and suspicion sinking into her tone.

"Well Sesshomaru strives for nothing but power and perfection. His castle is a testament to that. Not to mention his fighting style is perfect and he's as graceful as a cat. No one has ever taken him down in battle and he is pretty much widely known by-"

"Kane you're giving him to much credit. Anymore and that ego of his will be as big as the western lands." A female voice suddenly said. Everyone looked around in confusion until a female with red hair and gray eyes jumped down from a roof of a hut and landed on Kane's shoulders.

"OI, GET OFF ME AKANE!" Kane yelled as he tried to through the cat demon off of him but she merely jumped up out of his reach and came back down and forced him to eat dirt as she stood on his back.

"Hello Sesshomaru. How are you?" The female, Akane, asked. Her long hair followed in the wind, her read tailed flicking here or there.

"Fine, but I believe you are suffocating the child you are standing on." He replied, hearing Kane yell something about not being a child.

Sesshomaru had always respected Akane because she actually stood up to him when many would cower. Not to mention she was much older than he and had known not only his father but his mother as well. Yet she never stayed in the palace, saying it was to enclosed for her tastes which he agreed whole heartedly. He was never one for enclosed spaces.

"Kane can take it. He's met dirt more than once from me and is used to it." Akane said, waving it off. "Now are you going to introduce me to these people or do I have to force it out of you?"

"Oh, how rude of us." Kagome said before he could reply. He listened as she went through all the introductions again, but before she could get to herself…

"…This is Kagome, my intended." He introduced. Kagome looked over at him and stuck her tongue out like she had done earlier. This made him chuckle inwardly. She was so childish at times, but he couldn't help but find that cute.

"So you finally decided to settle down. I thought you never would. I glad someone has finally cracked that ice around your being." Akane said playfully, before turning to Kagome and looking her over. "So tell me dear girl how old are you?"

"Um…16 ye-summers old, ma'am." She replied, correcting herself before she caused confusion.

"16...? Interesting." She mumbled and walked off of Kane and over to her. She circled her like a hawk circles its pray and Kagome started to fill nervous. "Hmm…toned body, obviously from travel. Eyes a very strange yet interesting blue. Hair…very wavy unlike most humans hair. Scent…very nice. Do you take baths regularly?"

Kagome blushed. "Yes ma'am."

Akane nodded and continued to look her over. Finally she stopped behind her and…grabbed her breasts. Kagome squealed in shock and her face turned so red a tomato would cry at the sight. Kagomes quickly got away from the woman and stumbled slightly before catching herself and placing herself behind Sesshomaru, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes wide.

Akane laughed hysterically at the girls reaction. It was so cute and it was obvious she was naïve in many things. Poor girl had no idea what she had gotten into.

Sesshomaru could only stare in shock as Kagome was…fondled by someone he respected. It also aroused his slightly, but he quickly hid his scent and aura so they would not give this away. When Kagome ran behind him he couldn't help but find her reaction cute again. So naïve and yet not.

"Kagome are…(giggle)…you…(giggle)…ok?" Sango asked her friend, trying hard not to laugh. It was pretty funny. Akane, noticing the other girls laughter decided to have a little fun and appeared behind the demon slayer and grabbed her chest, making Sango shriek in surprise. She tried to pull away but the demon didn't want to let her go just yet.

"You have a nice chest size, would you like to trade?" Akane asked jokingly, a smirk coming over her face as she saw the red blush on Sango's face.

"N-N-No!" She yelled, turning around and slapped the woman across her cheek as she would normal do with Miroku. She backed away and hid behind said monk. "The woman's worse that you Miroku." She whispered, glaring.

"Akane, as much as I loved that show do you really thank that was appropriate? We have children with us after all." Kane motioned towards the children who giggling up a storm.

"Oh, how rude of me." Akane said as she kneeled down in front of the children. "My name is Akane little ones. You are Rin and Shippo correct?"

"Hai!" The two replied together, smiling.

"Akane sama, may Rin ask a question?" Rin wondered, her wide chocolate orbs staring at Akane's gray ones.

"You already did dear, but sure and don't call me Akane sama. I like Akane chan much better." She chuckled.

"How do you know My Lord and why did you attack Mommy?" She asked.

Akane raised an eyebrow. "I've know Sesshomaru since he was a pup and…mommy? Are you talking about Kagome san?"

"Hai. Kagome is Rin and Shippo's mommy." Rin said happily, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"I see. Well to answer your second question I was curious." She replied.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" Kagome asked, finally stepping out from behind Sesshomaru and picking Rin up into her arms.

"Yes, but 'Understanding brought it back'." Akane said, smiling at the girl.

"Yes, well, sometimes understanding will not bring back the cat. Especially if said cat has been purified beyond recognition." Kagome replied her 'innocent smile' on her face. Akane shivered, suddenly feeling she just lost four lives. That was a first for the demon cat. She smiled.

"Oh, I like you. You're defiantly perfect for our Lord. I can already tell you're going to give him hell." Akane said, smirking evilly in Sesshomaru's direction. "Watch out for her Sesshomaru, she may just beat that ego of yours into pieces."

Sesshomaru growled in warning, getting annoyed with the cat. Akane just rolled her eyes and began walking.

"Come on everyone. Let's take this conversation to a more private setting." She then disappeared before everyone's eyes. Kane sighed and told them to follow him. Kenji quickly went ahead of the group, hopping to catch up to the cat.

"Sesshomaru, how do you know that woman?" Kagome whispered.

"Akane has been a friend of my families since I was a pup. She is highly respected at _our _palace and in neighboring regions as well." He whispered back, stressing the _**our**_. Kagome took no notice, for another thought came into her head.

"I just realized I know so little about you Sesshomaru." She muttered, her eyes widening.

Yes she loved Sesshomaru, but what did she know about him. She knew he was fiercely protective of his pack. He believed honor and was very caring and passionate through the cold mask he puts on. He is one, if not the, strongest yokai in all of Japan. And that he loved her. Besides that she didn't know much else. This made her sad. She was being courted by Sesshomaru yet she knew so little. That had to be fixed, but…

Sesshomaru looked over at his mate-to-be and frowned. He scent and aura had turned melancholy. He didn't like that. Not one bit. He thought about what she said and it was true, on both sides. They knew so little about each other. Yes they loved each other immensely, that he knew to be a fact, but what did he really _know _about Kagome? This made him a bit agitated that he had not realized this little fact until now. This had to be fixed.

He leaned down closer to her, a smirk on his lips as he saw her blush. "We'll have to remedy that, then, won't we?" He murmured. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at him in complete shock. Sesshomaru was not a conversationalist, this she knew. So for him to want to do something like this was completely un Sesshomaru like. Which meant he was doing something he was probably uncomfortable with…revealing his weaknesses.

"Yes we will." She whispered back, a bright smile on her face. For a moment his breathe hitched but he gained it back and smiled on the inside. She was happy again.

Truly Kagome didn't realized the affect she had on the young demon Lord and the sad thing was she probable never would.

"Here we are." Kane said as they walked up to a very nice looking estate.

It was big, but not to big. The walls of the outside were a pale brown, like most estates. The sliding doors on the house were white with blue outlining. A court yard was placed in the front of the estate with a fountain in the middle of the four way intersection. A garden surrounded the estate with flowers of all kinds. It was…

"Wow…" Rin breathed as she looked around with her big hazel eyes. Everything was so….beautiful.

Rin summed up everyone's thoughts, minus Sesshomaru.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Kane chuckled, looking at the expressions on the groups faces.

"Yes, it is. I can't believe something like this exists." Sango answered, looking around.

"If you think this is beautiful, you should see Sesshomaru's palace." Kane laughed.

"Kane san you talk as if…you've been to Sesshomaru's palace." Miroku said, looking curious.

"I admit I've been there on occasion. Though I don't like staying there. As beautiful as it is it just… doesn't have that home feel to it. I think it needs a…woman's touch." He said slyly, looking over at Kagome, who blushed and looked down.

Sango looked over at Kagome and smiled a bit. She was so glad her sister had found her happiness. Inuyasha had hurt Kagome badly, but who would have thought Sesshomaru, of all people…uh…demon, would be the one for Kagome? Certainly not her. Thinking about Kagome's happiness brought Sango down a bit though. Kagome was happy and that made her happy, but…

Sango snuck a look at Miroku who was looking around as they were lead somewhere in the estate. He seemed so fascinated with it. His violet eyes sparkling with curiosity. Sango wondered how long it would take him to find a pretty woman to ask to bare his children. Why had he never asked her that? Sure she would have been embarrassed and probable hit him, but it would have made her happy. She…loved the perverted monk. She had for a long time, but…

"There you are!" Akane called, pulling Sango from her thoughts.

"Oh, hello Akane. Kenji." Kagome said, smiling at the older woman and young boy, though keeping her distance.

"Hi." Kenji greeted.

"Hello all." Akane replied cheerfully. "Please take a seat." She motioned to the seating mats on the tatami floors that surrounded the large rectangular table.

Everyone took their seats. The order went Akane at the head of the table, Kenji to her right, with Kane beside him, Sango beside him with Kirara in her lap and Miroku beside her. To Akane's left was Rin, next to her was Shippo, next to him was Kagome who had Kida in her lap and next to her was Sesshomaru, who had Jaken behind him, leaning against the wall.

"Mana!" Akane called. The door to the left of her opened and a beautiful demoness with blue hair and eyes appeared, her white kimono with blue swirls brought out her eyes well. "Bring us some tea." She ordered. The demoness bowed her head and quickly re shut the door. Akane waited a moment before turning back to the group. "So tell me Sesshomaru, how did this happen?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He knew what she meant, but that didn't mean he had to answer her. Besides it always riled her up when she didn't know something and that was amusing.

"What do mean Akane san?" Kagome asked, tilting her head.

"What I mean is how did Sesshomaru, human hating Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and notorious loner among Inu demons come to have such a large group filled with humans? Not to mention him wanting to mate with a human girl such as yourself, no offense to any of you." Akane clarified.

"None taken Lady Akane." Miroku said, bowing his head.

"Well that's a long story." Kagome said, looking down with a sad expression. Akane raised an eyebrow.

"Really, would you care to elaborate on that soon to be Lady of the West?" Akane asked teasingly, grinning as a blush shot through Kagome's cheeks.

"Ah…well…it all started when…"

And Kagome began her tale, leaving out a few thing here or there. Sesshomaru would put in something she forgot on occasion. As she was telling the story the maid had brought the tea and Miroku acted like he always did when he saw a pretty woman. He asked her that question and got slapped for it by Sango and the woman. Shippo and Rin would little side tales of that they did in the story. When Kagome was done she had finished cup of tea and had a slight blush on her face, while Akane looked…shocked?

"Well, I must say…I am quiet shocked." Akane admitted, blinking. "By a lot of that story. For one I had no idea you were The Shikon Miko. I mean for demon and human it is an honor to meet you. You hold a high standing for both species. After all you are the one that keeps balance between demons and humans." She said, making everyone pause.

"What do you mean she keeps a balance between demons and humans?" Sango asked, sipping her tea.

"Wait you don't know?" Akane asked, looking even more shocked. "The Shikon Miko has a legend. Even before the Shikon No Tama was created there have been whispers of this legend through demon society."

"And what is this legend?" Miroku asked.

"Ok, the legend goes something like this…"

"_Once upon a time there lived a woman. She was the purest woman of all the Lands. She was full of happiness and purity and was very powerful in the ways of a Miko. And because she was so pure she was deemed The Shikon Miko or The Scared Priestess as some called her. She watched over her village and never once did she fall to a demon until one day she met him._

_He was a very strange man. He did not seek her life, merely curious over who could kill his kind so easily. The Shikon Miko never believed in wanton blood shed and did not strike him down because he meant no harm. _

'_Woman, what power do you hold that allows you to kill my kind so easily?' He asked._

_Then she did something that was strange to the demon. She smiled at him. The Shikon Miko smiled at the curious man, before turning and leaving. Not word did she speak to him and this made the demon all the more curious. _

_So he returned again and again. Always he asked the same question and always she gave him that smile before leaving. It became a routine for the both of them. Until one day he asked a different question._

'_Why do you smile at me like that?' The demon asked._

_And she answered. 'Because…you are the only demon, never to try and attack me. I am happy that I made a friend with a demon, like I've always wanted to.' She then walked away, not looking back._

_This made the demon pause. He had never heard her voice and now that he had, he wanted to hear it again. Not to mention the ridiculous fact she thought they were friends made him ever more curious._

_Like always he came back the next day, but this time he asked different questions. Some she would answer, others she would not. He soon began to realize that he was her friend. As he learned more about her, the more he grew to care for her. And the more she learned about him, the more she grew to care for him as well. Until the fell in love with the other._

_On day The Shikon Miko asked the demon to meet her in the forest. He agreed and that gave the woman courage to admit she loved him, but she never got the chance. She had arrived early and had left her weapons behind. A mindless demon attacked and struck down the Shikon Miko. _

_When the demon she loved came and found her she was already dieing. He could do nothing to save her and for once in his life he felt helpless. He held her as her life slipped away and right before she died she said._

'_If I can not live with you in life I shall stay with you in death. I give you my powers, so you may protect the person that become most precious to you…' She whispered, closing her eye. He body began to glow a soft pink and then it floated from her body and darted in the Demons body. He felt no physical pain, but his heart was shattered._

'_Silly woman, you were my most precious person and now your gone…' _

_The demon buried his love under her favorite tree, right beside the river. He came and prayed for her, everyday he lived, he lived for them both. He did take his revenge on the demon that killed her ad made a promise to his late love to never kill wantonly after that. With the holy power obtained he made himself appear human and would go to places that needed his assistance._

_He found a young woman to take as a wife. He had saved her when she was just a little girl and 13 years later she found him. They had three children and though he loved his children he only cared for his wife. He could never love her like she wished and he always felt guilty._

_As time passed on his wife aged, while he stayed young under his guise. When the time came for her to die he buried her as well and then disappeared into the forest. No one ever saw him again._

_The Shikon Miko, her demon love, and her powers all faded in history and never did anyone see any of the again."_

"…they say that the Shikon Jewel was named after The Shikon Miko herself." Akane finished, smiling.

"But that doesn't answer how the Shikon Miko keeps balance between Humans and Demons." Rin said, looking confused.

"Yes it does. The Shikon Miko gave her powers to a demon, which is said to be impossible. The woman in the story insured that demons and humans would continued to be helped, even after she was gone. She made sure balance was kept by pacing her power along through her love descendents, along with his demonic power. She is said to be the mother of all Miko's." Akane explained, smiling.

"Oh, now I get it." Shippo said, looking happy.

"But wait, would that make Kagome…a descendent of a miko and…a demon?" Sango asked.

"Well I'm not sure. She could just be the protector of the Shikon, but…I don't know. She just has that aura around her that screams purity. So she could very well be a…direct descendent of them yes. I would give my left arm to bet she has some demonic blood in her though." Akane looked out the screen door, which had been opened earlier and gasped. "Oh look at the time. Time for bed. Come we will take you to your rooms."

Everyone stood, and followed the three. Kagome picked up Shippo and Rin when she saw them yawn and hummed them to sleep. Sesshomaru looked over at her and smiled slightly. She would make a very good mother.

"Here's the children's room." Akane whispered, opening the door and reviling a western styled layout. Kagome filed that away from later and walked into the room. She placed them on the bed and tucked them in for the night, kissing both their foreheads. She then turned and walked out, never noticing the ice neko that curled up beside their heads.

"Kenji, Kane, take Sango and Miroku to their rooms, I will take these two to their room." Akane ordered. The two nodded and took them away. "Alright follow me."

She took them to down the hall and turned right, coming to another screen door. She opened it and moved away. Allowing the couple to enter the room. Kagome looked around the room and gasped.

The room had wooded floors, with a king sized western styled bed. A mahogany dresser was across from the bed and beside that a mirror. Another screen door the probable lead to a hot spring was across from her and beside the door a ways away was a desk. Another door was to the left of Kagome and probable was the closet. However, none of these things are what caught her eye. No, it was the ceiling that caught her attention. It was painted as the night sky, with dozens of stars everywhere. She smiled and turned to realize she was alone…with Sesshomaru…in a bedroom…with a bed…uh oh.

"I take it you like the room?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking as he pulled the flustered girl towards him.

"Yes, I-its very nice." She stuttered out.

Sesshomaru chuckled and leaned down towards her. "You seem…nervous…" He whispered. Oh, he knew why and he wasn't going to do anything, well not much, but he found great amusement in teasing the poor girl.

Before she could answer he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Sesshomaru heard her make a surprised noise and smirked against her lips. _'Silly girl' _He thought, nipping at her lip and making her gasp. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and coaxed hers to play. His hand tangled in her hair and pushed her closer to him. The heat flowed through both of them and made them both hot. Sesshomaru began to take steps forward, backing her into the bed and forcing her to sit.

He deepened the kiss and moaned soundly at her taste. Sweet like honey. Delicious.

Kagome wasn't sure how she got into this. One moment she's talking to Sesshomaru and the next she's sitting on the bed kissing him. Though she wasn't complaining.

Suddenly he pulled away from her and placed his forehead on hers. Placing his hand on her cheek he smirked.

"I believe we agreed earlier to tell each other about ourselves, no?" He asked.

Kagome blinked a few times, trying to process his words. When she did she smiled.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Review please!


	30. Chapter 30 New enemies and Explanations

Yawn* Finally i got the next Chapter up.

Kagome: Great Job, its been a while, where have you been?

Akari: *Groan* Testing and what not. I hate my school!

Kagome: I can total Sympathize.

Akari: Thanks. Hey, where's Lord Fluffy?

Kagome: Oh, he and the rest had to head back to the show for a while so it's just you and me.

Akari: Sweet girl time but first...

Kagome and Akari: Akari Kuran does not own nor make money off this fanfiction!

* * *

**Chapter 30: New enemies and Explanations**

Sesshomaru sighed contently as he lay in the bed with his soon-to-be mate Kagome in his arms. Theyhad talked late into the night and she had finally fallen asleep from exhaustion. He smiled. She had been right, they knew very little about each other personally, but now they knew quite a bit about the other and this made him and his beast extremely happy.

He sighed again, running his hand through her dark as midnight hair, purring as he did so. Her sweet scent enveloping him, covering his skin and cloths in it. He shuddered slightly. Her scent was absolutely mouthwatering; he was surprised no one had tried to jump her before he came along. He buried his nose into her neck, taking a whiff of it. Sweet white roses, rain, and a hint of moon flower. He took another whiff and smelled the spicy scent of her powers, like cinnamon and peppermint. It made his nose twitch, but not in a bad way. He loved her scent. The smell of death that usually accompanied ningens was not on her. Actually, her scent reminded him of new life.

Sesshomaru took his nose away and leaned back against the headboard as Kagome turned in her sleep, her head falling on his shoulder and her hand on his silk covered chest. Her blue eyes hidden behind her pale eyelids. A smile played on her face as she unconsciously moved closer to him. In these times Sesshomaru truly wanted time to just stop, so he could hold her in his arms always.

Suddenly Sesshomaru felt the air shift. His eyes narrowed some, but acted as if he had not felt it. Taking a sniff of the air, he could smell something. The scent of apple wood. He knew this scent. A tick mark appeared on his head. Why? Just why?

"Come out, I know you're there…Akane…" He said, his voice holding irritation.

"I never was able to hide from you Sesshomaru." Suddenly the red headed woman appeared a small smile on her face. "Come, I wish to speak with you." She then sauntered out of the room, using the shadows to leave.

Sesshomaru sighed and slowly removed Kagome from his person. She shifted in her sleep, frowning at the lost of warmth. Sesshomaru smiled a bit as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her. Shaking his head, he pulled the covers over her body and once he was sure she was warm left the room quietly.

He followed the neko's scent until he came to the outside, where a beautiful garden filled with spider lilies, orchards, roses, babies breathe, and various other flowers. Akane sat in a patch of Irises. The wind blew through her red hair as she looked up at the full moon. Sesshomaru walked up behind her, looking up as well at the moon. The moon was bright tonight and shinned on both of them. His golden eyes reflected the moon and made them shine with its silver glow.

"I thought you hated humans Sesshomaru, what happened to make you change? Not that I am not glad that you did, its just, seeing you this way is…strange?" Akane said, breaking the calm silence.

"Hn. Kagome…" He answered, not taking his eyes off the moon. "She led me away from the dark path I was following…"

"That girl…is something special if she was able to do that. I mean, who's ever heard of a miko loving a demon in this day and age…it's kind of ironic." She laughed, shaking her head, picking a bright white iris from the ground and twirling it between her fingers.

"Hn." He replied, looking down at the red headed neko.

"I wonder…what did she do to make you fall in love with her?" Akane asked, looking at the flower in her hand.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a time. He was unsure how to answer this. He was not even sure when he started falling in love with her. It could have been when Bokusenou told him of the prophecy, which he needed to hear the rest of, or it could have been when he first met her. Oh, he was no fool. When he first met her, he knew she was beautiful for a ningen onna. She did not smell like the rest either, which had made him slightly curious, not to mention her mannerisms and way of dress. Either way, he was unsure how or why he did.

"I…do not know." He finally said, a frown on his face.

"Hm…maybe…just being herself made you fall in love with her." Akane thought aloud, smiling up at the young demon lord. "Either way you two are in love and I'm very happy that you've found that precious person to protect."

"Hn." Sesshomaru's way of saying thanks.

Akane smiled, shaking her head. She looked back up at the sky as wind blew through her hair again, bringing her to think of something, she realized earlier and wanted to speak to him about.

"Sesshomaru…I'm sure you've felt the wind shift as well, correct?" Akane asked suddenly, her face serious.

"Yes. Someone is following this Sesshomaru and his pack." Sesshomaru said, looking back up at the sky, a slightly pondering look on his face.

Akane looked up at him in confusion. "Who would be stupid enough to do that?" She asked, her eyebrow rose.

"Hn. The half demon that goes by the name Naraku. He is a coward and a weakling that this Sesshomaru and his intended have unfinished business with." He said, his aura turning very menacing and a flash of pure anger shone through his eyes, all the while his face remained devoid of emotion. Akane shivered a bit.

"Damn…he really pissed you off bad. Poor guys a dead man walking. Can I ask what he did to gain so much of your wrath Sessho?" She asked, using her pet name for him.

"He attacked this Sesshomaru's intended and took this Sesshomaru ward as a hostage for a time. He also holds pieces of the Shikon that must be returned to Kagome." He stated, another dark look passed through his eyes, one that promised much pain.

"He's a fucking idiot." Akane muttered under her breathe.

If there's one thing you never do, it's piss Lord Sesshomaru off to the point that he wants to annihilate you. It's just something you don't do and now that he has his soon-to-be mate with him, he's even more testy and protective. After all, dog demons are known for being possessive and protective of their mates and when someone harms what's theirs, they are usually dead within twenty-four hours. Naraku was in for a painful death.

"I almost feel sorry for him. _Almost_. However, if this baka attacked you and your pack, well now he's my hit list. No body messes with you while I'm around and also…" Her voice trailed off as she got stars in her eyes. "… He's in the way of you and Kagome having kits…uh…pups. I want to spoil them rotten. Not that I'm not going to spoil Rin and Shippo too." She said, giggling with a huge grin on her face.

Sesshomaru deadpanned when she said this and had to stop himself from falling over in shock. Truth be told he hadn't even thought about pups yet. He just really wanted to mate Kagome. Now that Akane brought it up it made him realize he was going to be a dad and probable soon too. It was a bit…shocking to say the least.

"Akane…" He growled out, a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't thought about this." She said, frowning when she saw the deadpanned look on his face. "Oh my goodness you didn't, did you. How the hell did you not remember that you have to pup her in order to complete the mating ritual. Really Sesshomaru, you're smarter than that."

"Do not scold me onna." Sesshomaru warned, his eyes narrowing. He was not in the mood to get scolded.

"Ok, ok. Humph." She chuckled. "You really haven't changed Sesshomaru. You still have that brash streak in you when you were young. I guess there's some things that won't change."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the neko. Akane, seeing the look, shook her head and laughed a bit more before standing and stretching like the cat she was. Her gray eyes flashed with wariness as she yawned.

"Well, I'm glad we finally had a talk, but I think I'm going to retire. _Good night Little Sess_." She whispered the last part and disappeared into the shadows of the garden, leaving Sesshomaru to himself.

The wind blew once again, taking a blood red amaryllis with it. Sesshomaru paid no mind to the lovely flower and turned his back, walking back inside and back to his beloved.

**Next Morning**

The early morning light shone into the room and hit Kagome's sleeping face. Kagome sighed, not wanting to leave the warm, very comfortable bed, but knowing she had too. Groaning she pushed herself up and looked around the sun covered room. Finally, Kagome realized Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen and wondered where he had wondered off too.

"Sesshomaru…?" She asked aloud, but got no response. Shrugging she got off the bed and went to her yellow bag and pulled out a change of cloths. She didn't like wearing her uniform anymore so she had decided to where cloths more traditional to this time.

Walking over to one of the doors, she opened it and almost fainted. There was a huge indoor hot spring. She smiled widely and walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

**With Miroku and Sango**

Sango was fuming. The reason why, you ask? Well the pervert _bastard _of the group was lying on the ground in _her _room and had a _very_ large bump on his head from hiraikotsu. Why the hell did she have to wake up to the pervert? Sure, she may like him, but that did not mean she wanted to wake up with someone in her bed.

"MIROKU! What are you doing in here?" Sango all but yelled.

"Sango my dear, I merely wanted to sleep with you. Your body is oh so warm after all and you are absolutely beautiful." Miroku said, still lying on the ground.

Sango felt her face redden at that statement. He was such a….a….an idiot. He said things like this that sounded so perverted, but at the same time held a compliment to it too. It made her hot and bothered, angry, upset, and happy all at the same time. Kami she hated that. It made her so confused with her whirlwind of emotions. Moreover, when Sango is confused she gets a little…angry…

"**MIROKU!**" She screamed in anger and swung Hiraikotsu at the very scared Monk.

**Back with Kagome**

"**MIROKU!**"

Kagome jumped as she finished dressing in her miko cloths. (They were slightly altered though seeing as the hakamas were black at the kimono top was blue.) She turned to look were the sound had come from. She knew that was Sango's voice and the only reason she would scream like that would because of the name she screamed.

"Oh Miroku, you'll never learn…" She mumbled, shaking her head as she opened the sliding door and ran right into someone's chest.

Kagome let out an 'ohmf' sound and began to fall backwards until a very strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"You really are clumsy my little Miko." Sesshomaru's voice was very deep. She could feel his hot breathe on her ear and feel his strong arm tighten around her waist. Kagome blushed crimson and laughed a bit.

"S-sorry…" She stuttered out against his chest. Sesshomaru smirked, pulling away slightly so he could lean down and give her a ki-…

"MOMMY/MAMA!" Shippo and Rin yelled as they jolted down the hallway.

Kagome quickly pulled away from Sesshomaru, to which he was a bit annoyed, to check on the children. The came barreling at her and jumped into her waiting arms, almost sending her to the ground. The two laughed as they hung from their mother, happy smiles adorning their lips.

"Morning Mama." Shippo said, shifting around so he was on her shoulder. He turned and smiled slyly at Sesshomaru. "Morning Sesshomaru sama." He said, nuzzling into his mother.

"Morning Mommy, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said cheerfully from her adopted mothers arms.

"Hn." He said to both of them, looking at both of them suspiciously. He had a feeling that they planned this. _'Sneaky, my pups are…' _His thought, but then paused. When had he started thinking of them as his pups?

"Mommy, Rin and Shippo are hungry! Will mommy make us something to eat! Please!" Rin asked, clapping her hands together.

"Hai, but we have to have a quick breakfast, ok. We have to get going." Kagome said as she started heading down the hall.

Sesshomaru frowned in annoyance, sighing with frustration. Those children had defiantly planned it. If he wasn't sure before he was now, just by looking at the smirks on their faces. Sneaky little brats. Still his eyes softened some. They were his pups after all, so it was to be expected. He had been like that when he was around their age as much as it pained him to admit and think about it.

'_My pups, I like that…' _He thought, looking at where his love and young ones had disappeared. _'Especially if Kagome is the mother of said pups…' _

…**She is a good mother and will bear us strong pups…** The beast purred as an image of Kagome lying in their bed came to mind. Sesshomaru shuddered at the thought.

"Thinking naughty thought Sesshomaru sama?" Kane asked as he appeared in the hall window.

Sesshomaru deadpanned. "Hn."

Kane frowned. "Man, you need to lighten up." He muttered, running hand through his hair. "Anyways I came here to talk to you. Akane told me about this Naraku person and I did some snooping around about the guy. I have some information that you may find interesting."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "What type of information?" He asked with a hidden anger and hatred that promised death in his voice.

**With Kagome Again (Akari: Mwhahaha! I am evil)**

"Breakfast is ready!" Kagome said to the two children. She placed two plates in front of them with various foods on them.

"Itadakimasu!" They exclaimed and began to dig in. Kagome laughed a bit and shook her head at the children's actions.

"My, it's been a long time since I heard such enthusiasm." Akane said as she leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. She smiled at the children, who returned it before turning back to Kagome. "I had no idea you could cook Kagome san."

"Yeah, well, my mama is a really good cook and after years of watching her I kind of picked it up, you know." Kagome sweepingly explained, scratching her head. "Oh yeah, would you like something to eat Akane san. I made enough for everybody." Kagome offered.

Akane laughed. "I should be asking you that Kagome san, you are the guest after all. You should not be cooking anyways, soon to be Lady of the West."

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms. "Akane san, titles mean little to me and will not stop doing something just because others believe it is not required of me. I grew up with the belief that if you work hard you get rewarded for it."

Akane blinked a couple times, not believing her ears. She had never met a human woman that actually wanted to work. Then again, Kagome wasn't like other women. The red head grinned and nodded.

"You keep on amazing me Kagome. Are you sure you're human?" Akane joked.

"I ask myself that almost everyday." Some said behind Akane. She turned; her grin widened at whom she saw.

"Oh my I think hell has frozen over. The Legendary Iceberg Sesshomaru just made a joke." Akane said and quickly ducked under the stone that was hurled at her. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes walked past her, highly irritated at that remark.

"Come on Akane, don't antagonize Sesshomaru sama." Kane said, also stepping into the kitchen.

"I thought it was funny Akane sama." Kenji stated, bouncing into the kitchen.

"Oh there you are Kenji, do you want something to eat? After all a growing boy needs to eat." Kagome asked. Kenji's face lit up at that and he nodded hurriedly.

"Hai Kagome sama. Thank you very much." He said, a grin on his face.

Kagome giggled. "Just call me Kagome, Kenji kun." She said, patting his head and setting a plate on the table. "Make sure to eat it all." Kenji nodded and began to eat. She turned to the others and smiled. "Anyone else want something to eat?"

"I'm good." Akane said. "I have other thing to attend to anyways, excuse me." She then left.

"Well unlike her I would love some Kagome sama." Kane said. Kagome nodded and quickly made him a plate and handed it to him. She turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru?" She asked, tilting her head as she held a plate in front of her. She knew he didn't eat human food but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

"No thank you Kagome." He said calmly.

Kagome pouted, her shoulders sagging. "Please?" She begged. Kagome saw Sesshomaru pause before he shook his head no again. Suddenly Kagome got an idea. She looked away, looking completely helpless and bowed solemnly.

"Ok…" Kagome mumbled, turning around to hide her smirk. "I guess it was bad idea anyways. I mean, my cooking is no good and I'm sure its offensive to your senses. I'm sorry to have bothered you Sesshomaru."

Kagome was so busy with her act she didn't here Miroku, Sango, Kida, and Kirara walk in. Their mouths practically gapping as they watched the fearless Demon Lord Sesshomaru look…panicked. His eyes were wide and he had the expression of absolute guilt on his face. Kane and the children had stopped eating and were gapping to, but they could see Kagome's smirk.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru's voice tailed off and before anyone could figure out what happened the plate in her hand was gone and in Sesshomaru's who sat down and began eating as well. Everyone was so shocked that they didn't talk until Kane burst out laughing.

"You are whipped Sesshomaru sama." He laughed loudly, which earned Kane an irritated growl.

Kagome smiled her sunshine smile. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She said and quickly kissed the markings on his cheek, making him pause before smirking. He made his intended happy.

Kagome turned and saw her other friends. "Good morning. Would you like some breakfast guys?"

Sango and Miroku stood frozen not able to answer due to the shock. It was so weird. Sesshomaru never bended to anyone, no matter what. But Kagome, sweet innocent Kagome had made him into an irritated puppy that looked like it just got scolded. Then Kida began to laugh, very hard. She ran over to her mistress and jumped on her shoulder.

"_Haha, very good Kagome sama. I have only seen Sesshomaru like this once before. You must tell me your secret!" _Kida said, rubbing Kagome's cheek.

"It's a secret." She grinned, placing a finger to her lips. She then turned to Miroku and Sango. "Now would you guys like something to eat?" She asked again.

"Sure." They replied.

**Later**

It was time to get on the move again. They were all packed up and were standing at the outskirts of the village with Kenji, Kane, and Akane seeing them off.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you Kagome sama and you all as well." Kenji said, nodding towards the entire group who smiled in return, except for Sesshomaru who just bowed his head slightly. Kagome smiled and pulled Kenji into a quick hug.

"We're glad to have met you too, Kenji kun." She pulled away, patting his head. "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

Kane stepped up and pulled Kagome into a bear hug, spinning her around once. "You take care of yourself Kagome sama. I hope you send me an invitation to your Mating. I know Sesshomaru won't." He laughed as she blushed.

"H-hai Kane san." She said, stepping away.

"Sesshomaru you better take care of her." Akane ordered, pushing Kane into the ground as she hugged Kagome tightly to her chest. "I expect her healthy, mated and with your pup next time I see her, otherwise I will burn your ass." She growled, her eyes flashing red in warning. She then looked down at the smaller female in her arms and smiled. "I wish you best of health Kagome, don't let Sesshomaru's moodiness pull you down to much."

Sesshomaru growled and plucked Kagome away from the irritating female. He did not like being questioned, ever. Even by Akane and she knew this. Though he was happy to know he had her support. It meant a lot to have someone as Akane's support.

"I won't Akane san." Kagome said nervously, shifting in Sesshomaru's arm.

"No more -san young lady. I want you to call me Akane chan from now on, ok Kagome chan?" She asked. Kagome nodded a bit sheepishly. Akane turned to the rest of the group. "That goes the same for you all too. I want you all to call me Akane chan, except for you two." She turned, looking down at the children and beamed. "I want you two to call me Akane obaachan."

Rin and Shippo looked at each other before giggling and nodding in agreement, making Akane shine with happiness. She kneeled down and hugged them fiercely.

"I am going to spoil you both so much." Akane whispered, then let them go and stood again. "I expect to hear from both of you _very soon_."

"Bye." Everyone, but Sesshomaru, yelled.

"Jaken…" Sesshomaru said, finally acknowledging him for the first time in days.

"Yes Milord?" Jaken asked, speeding his pace to match his Lord and Lady's speed.

"I want you to head to the Western Shirio and prepare for our arrival. Take Ah-Un if you must." He ordered, pulling Kagome into his side and squeezing her shoulder.

"As you wish Milord. Come along you beast." Jaken said, jumping on Ah-Un and taking off to the sky.

"Bye Master Jaken!" Rin yelled, waving her hands enthusiastically.

"I'm glad he's gone." Shippo muttered under his breathe as Kida jumped onto his head.

"_Agreed kit." _Kida said.

Kagome wondered for a moment why Sesshomaru had waited so long to do that order, but shrugged it off. Though in the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel Sesshomaru was hiding something from her.

Suddenly Kagome stiffened, her miko ki sparking to life at the feel of the Shikon Shards call. Sesshomaru noticed and raised an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong when she spoke.

"Shikon Shards four of them…and they're right above us." Kagome alerted them.

Everyone, besides the children, instantly went into action. Sesshomaru released Kagome and drew Tokijin. Kagome quickly grabbed her bows and arrows and took a stance in front of the children, with Kida hissing on her shoulder. Sango tore away her pink and green kimono and took a tight hold on her boomerang weapon. Kirara transformed into her larger form. Miroku took a defensive stance, holing his staff in front of him.

"I guess Naraku wasn't exaggerating when he said the miko was powerful, though very untrained and not to mention physical weak." A voice said from above. Everyone trained their eyes on the person that spoke and saw a…little boy? He had snow-white hair and dark violet eyes that held malicious intent and anger that burned deep into the soul. He rode a white horse with a orange mane and had a strong and visible barrier around him.

"Hakudoshi, do not underestimate any of them." Kagara warned, her eyes narrowing.

"Shut it Kagara." The boy, Hakudoshi, said. He then turned and looked at the group unenthusiastically. "Hello simpletons. I am Hakudoshi and I am here…to kill you all."

* * *

**Mwhaha! Cliff hanger. I love it when i do this. Don't hate me. I'm half asleep. I hope you likey the chappy, so review and tell me about it please!**


	31. Chapter 31 A New sword & New Discoveries

Akari: Yah! It's summer Vacation! I'm so happy.

Kagome: So am I, means i don't have to go to school for a while, no more homework!

Sesshomaru: Hn.

Akari: Hey Sessho when did you get back?

Sesshomaru: *growl* Do not call me that wench.

Kagome: Sesshomaru be nice.

Sesshomaru: *Head falls and begins to grumble*

Shippo: Sesshomaru is, as Akari once said, whipped.

Akari: Totally! Well i suppose i should get on with the story. Know that i own nothing and make to profit off of this.

* * *

**Chapter 31: A New sword and New Discoveries**

'_Brat!' _Kagura thought as she whipped her fan open, getting ready to attack. It's not like she wanted to harm the group. After all, they had never done anything to _her _personal. Sure, they attacked her, but she was the one that always attacked first. _'Naraku is nothing more than a child that didn't get what he wanted and now he's throwing a temper tantrum.'_

"S-sister…?" A controlled Kohaku said from behind Kagura, his hand twitching. Kagura's eyes widened slightly and looked back at the young demon slayer.

'_He's still under Naraku's spell, so what is making him remember her…?' _Kagura wondered as her eyes flickered to the older demon slayer, who had yet to notice Kohaku. Then Kagura felt it. The air was literally pulsing with purity. It made her skin tingle ever so slightly. She moved her eyes to the young miko, Kagome, who had an arrow pointed at her. _'That girl…is she purifying the shard, even from that distance?' _She frowned. _'Whatever it is it may be useful. I don't think Naraku should know about it yet.'_

"Are you one of Naraku's reincarnations?" Miroku asked, tensing up as Hakudoshi turned to him.

"I don't see how that is your business Monk." Hakudoshi sneered. Everyone tensed.

"Hakudoshi, you would do well to not delay. They are more powerful than they look." Kagura warned quietly behind her fan, muffling her voice. Hakudoshi cut her a look and glared.

"Fine." He muttered under his breathe. He patted the horse, gaining its attention. "Entei, attack!" He ordered. The white horse reared its head back and shot a blast of fire at the group. With that, the battle began.

Sesshomaru jumped at the flaming ball with no hesitation, slashed the attack in half, and continued on to Hakudoshi. Just as he reached the demon horse and its rider, he was repelled and pushed away by the burrier. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked down at his sword. The barrier was stronger than it looked.

As Sesshomaru was contemplating how to get through Hakudoshi's barrier, the others were focused on Kagura and the lower level demons that had appeared out of nowhere.

"_Hiraikotsu!_" Yelled Sango as she threw her giant boomerang through a cluster of demons.

"Where did all these demons come from?" Kagome asked, releasing her purifying arrow and taking out a large number of demons. She had a barrier placed around the children, which had been strengthened thanks to Tetsusaiga.

"_I'm not sure, but they're annoying!" _Kida growled as she jumped from her shoulder and transformed into her larger form. Letting out a mighty roar she sent ice at a cluster of demons and froze them. Kirara appeared, also in her larger form with Miroku riding her, and melted the demons to nothing but ash.

"I'll agree with you on that Kida." Sango called, slashing through more demons.

"We should be careful though." Miroku muttered as he jumped from Kirara and went back to back with Sango. "We don't know exactly why these demons appeared."

"I thought it was because Hakudoshi wanted to kill us." Sango grunted as more demons surrounded them.

"No, Naraku would want to do that himself so he can gloat. There has to be another reason." Miroku panted out, throwing his spiritual laced paper at a few demons.

"Whatever it is doesn't matter at the moment!" Kagome yelled, releasing another arrow. She went to grab another but found only empty air. Her eyes widened and she turned her head to see her arrows all gone.

Kagome quickly threw up another barrier around her, stopping the demons from getting to close, but the second barrier began to crack as more demons attacked it. Kagome sat down, exhaustion setting in. She had used too much of her miko ki.

'_I can't hold up…much longer…both of my barriers…are about to…I can't…' _

Both her barriers broke instantly when another demon attacked, but it was purified before the barrier shattered. As this happened the demons came between the three humans, blocking them from each other.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, seeing four different demons heading for her.

Sesshomaru quickly turned, hearing the yell. His eyes widened as he saw the demons get closer to an obviously exhausted Kagome. He ignored Hakudoshi and sped towards Kagome and the children, but before he could, a barrier appeared around him. He growled and tried to break it with Tokijin, but he was pushed back. Hakudoshi began to laugh as Sesshomaru turned and looked at him with pink tinged eyes.

"Watch as your lover falls _Lord_ Sesshomaru." He said, pointing a finger at Kagome and the children. A red ball appeared and he shot it. It went past Sesshomaru and through the barrier heading straight for Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru growled out, hitting the barrier furiously, trying to break it.

Kagome watched as demons came towards her and the children. Shifting her body, she covered the children, pushing them behind her to protect them. She heard Sesshomaru yell her name and saw a red ball of energy heading towards her. Her heart sped up, her eyes widened in shock and then…a pink light flashed before her eyes and everything went black.

Everyone in the clearing watched in amazement as Kagome's body was surrounded by a pink light and spread out, destroying anything that it saw as a threat. The lower level demons in the area were instantly disintegrated by the holy power as well as Hakudoshi's attack. The holy power spread more and hit the barrier keep Sesshomaru imprisoned and shattered it and began heading for Hakudoshi who quickly fled father away to avoid it.

Kagura also flew higher, trying to get away, but the power hit her and burned her slightly, testing her. Seeing if she was a threat and giving her a warning that she could die any minute.

"S…sis….ter." She heard Kohaku say. She turned and watched in shock as he jumped down and into the barrier of holy power.

"She's stronger than I thought." Hakudoshi muttered, releasing the jewel shards he held, not wanting to be purified; they disappeared in the barrier as well. "Kagura, we are leaving, there is nothing more we can do here." After he gave the order, they both flew off, leaving the group behind.

"Kagome…?" Sango asked, walking towards her, but the barrier threw her away, gently though.

"It seems Lady Kagome's powers are trying to protect her." Miroku said, helping Sango stand.

"But why did they…"

"Push you away?" Miroku finished for Sango. "I believe they will see anything as a threat except for the children and possible Sesshomaru." He explained. "Its best we stay away."

"_Will Kagome be alright though?" _Kida asked as she jumped on his shoulder, while Kirara jumped on Sango's.

"I am not sure. I've always known Lady Kagome has powerful holy powers but this goes far beyond the strength I thought she had. Its amazing really." Miroku muttered.

Sesshomaru landed on the ground and began to walk towards Kagome's barrier. His beast was restless with worry and Tenseiga was rattling like crazy in its sheath.

_Tenseiga, what has happened to Kagome? _Sesshomaru thought, stopping before he touched the barrier. He could feel its power zap him, as if warning him away. He scoffed.

"_**Her powers have finally awoken." **_Tenseiga said, his voice sounding grim.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. _Explain._

"_**It has to do with her prophecy. Kagome will surpass Midoriko in power and strength and become the strongest Miko to ever exist, but…her power has awoken sooner than we anticipated. They activated in order to protect her from death and that…could be dangerous. She doesn't have any control over them and if this continues I fear her body my overload and give out." **_Tenseiga said.

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed further and turned his attention back to the barrier. He reached out his hand and touched it. The power shocked him in warning, but he ignored it and pushed his youkai out, brushing it against the holy barrier. Even if Kagome wasn't completely in control, he had faith that she would recognize him and allow him entrance.

The barrier rippled before it stopped, the sting disappeared and Sesshomaru pushed his hand through the barrier before completely stepping into the barrier. When he did he could not longer see the outside, but that did not bother him. He looked around, but all he could see was fog. He couldn't see Kagome or the children.

Suddenly he saw little lights and reached for Tokijin, but paused when he saw they were nothing but…butterflies. At least that's what they were in the shape of, but when they got closer, he realized they were the jewel shards, oddly enough. Two of the four butterfly shards landed on his severed arm and began to glow. He watched in curiosity as his left arm began to glow as well. Slowly the missing bone, muscle, and nerves began to repair themselves, his arm growing in length. As his fingertips were recreated, a bright light flashed and blinded him for a moment and when it cleared, a sword was in his new hand. He lifted it and saw his eyes looking back at him through the blade.

"Bakusaiga." He said the swords name and it pulsed to life. He could feel it, this was a sword made from his very bone, created by him, but he could also feel Kagome in the sword, her holy power swirled around it with his youkai, as if they were dancing.

"_**Sesshomaru, quiet admiring yourself and GO HELP KAGOME!" **_Tenseiga yelled in Sesshomaru's head, making his ears ring. He growled, but placed the sword in his obi. He looked around and found the Shikon Butterflies heading back from where ever they came from and Sesshomaru had a good idea where, so he followed, disappearing in the mist.

"Ow, my head." Shippo said as he opened his eyes to see a very worried looking Rin above him.

"Shippo nii chan, thank goodness!" Rin exclaimed, hugging Shippo.

"Rin? Where are we and where's mama?" He asked.

"Rin doesn't know. Rin woke up beside Shippo, but Rin knows where Mommy is. She's over there." Rin pointed.

Shippo followed her direction and was meet with the sight of Kagome, floating in mid air. Her eyes were open, but completely pink and pink 'ribbons' were wrapped around her arms, legs and stomach. Her black blue hair was spread around her.

"Mama?" He asked, walking towards her, but Rin grabbed him. "Rin…?"

"Rin doesn't think Shippo nii should go over there. Mommy wouldn't answer Rin before and when Rin went near mommy those pink, ribbons began to move. It scared Rin." Rin explained.

"Then what do we do?" Shippo asked, sitting down. Rin followed.

"We wait for Lord Sesshomaru. He will save us and mommy." Rin said, nodding.

"But…what if he can't…"

"He will, he always saves us." Rin interrupted, leaving no room for argument. Shipp sighed.

"Who is he?" Someone that wasn't the two children asked. Both turned and screamed in shock, seeing a confused looking Kohaku standing there. He jumped back in shock, blinking. "Um…sorry?"

"Kohaku kun?" Rin asked, standing.

"Uh…do I…know you?" Kohaku asked, looking around. "And how did I get here? Where is here anyways? And who's that woman?" He asked, pointing towards Kagome.

"Uh.. Well that's Mama Kagome. We don't know where we are or how we got here, but um…you know both of us. I'm Shippo and this is my Imoto Rin." Shippo explained. "Don't you remember us Kohaku?"

"Shippo…Rin? I…I'm not…sure. I…think…I may…I…" Kohaku groaned, gripping his head. "I'm so confused."

"It's alright Kohaku kun, come sit down. We have to wait for Lord Sesshomaru." Rin sat down, pulling Kohaku with her.

Sesshomaru continued to follow the Shikon as he walked and looked around. There was nothing but pink fog, no, not fog. It was a safeguard. If someone happened to get past the outer wall, the 'fog' would attack to protect Kagome. It was pretty amazing.

Suddenly the Shikon's appearance changed into a crude figure of a bird and they jetted off. Sesshomaru picked up his pace and jetted off after them. The lights were still within his line of sight but they kept zigzagging, which was beginning to annoy the Taiyoukai.

_Those little things have been nothing but trouble. _He thought in irritation, but continued to follow.

Suddenly the shards stopped and disappeared, making Sesshomaru glare. He ran to were he last saw them and stopped when he realized that there was another barrier. He felt Bakusaiga pulse and drew it. Kagome's spiritual power and his youkai began to dance around each other. He slashed through the barrier and it fell effortlessly. He looked at the sword again, awed, but shook if off, sheathed the sword and began to walk.

"Sesshomaru sama?" He heard a voice ask. He turned and saw his young ward Rin, Shippo, and… the young demon slayer? Odd, he had not seen the child.

"Sesshomaru! Thank Kami you're here." Shippo exclaimed as he bound over to the demon lord and jumped on his shoulder. "You have to help Mama. Something's wrong with her."

"I know and I will help your mother. Watch your sister pup, do not leave her side." Sesshomaru ordered. Shippo beamed and quickly nodded, bounding over to Rin, who was grinning. "Stay back."

He then turned and walked straight for Kagome. The 'ribbons' around her body began to move but he continued on. Before he could reach her the 'ribbons' shot out and attacked him. He dodged easily and began running towards her. As he got closer more and more 'ribbons' attacked him and he dodged, but now he was having trouble getting closer to her more than he was. He was about three feet away. So close but not close enough. He needed to get around those annoying 'ribbons'.

"_**Sesshomaru sama don't do it. Don't use your swords!" **_Tenseiga called in urgency. He stopped before he grabbed either of his swords.

"Why?" He asked aloud, dodging another 'ribbon'.

"_**Those things are apart of Kagome, if you hurt them you hurt Kagome. You have to get to her conscious. Awaken her somehow, otherwise…she'll die." **_

Sesshomaru growled at the thought of Kagome, **his **Kagome, being taken away from him. His beast howled for him to save her and he was in agreement.

"Kagome!" He said, jumping away from more of the 'ribbons'. "Kagome, I know you can here me. If you do not stop now you will die." He said, but it seemed that it was not working. He was still being attack. "Please Kagome…I do not wish to lose you." He whispered, dropping his defense and waited for the 'ribbons' to attack, but right before they touched him they stopped.

"Se…ssho…ma…ru…" He heard Kagome's broken voice say as the ribbons retracted. He quickly maneuvered around them and made it to her, pulling her to his chest, ever mindful of his armor, and began to nuzzle her neck, purring to calm her.

Slowly, but surely he could feel the power around them retract into her. The power brushed against his aura as if coaxing him to play. He flared his aura and Kagome's flared in return and then began to dance around each other. Her pink aura around his white one. It made him shiver, the power he felt with their auras together was immense.

"Kagome, come back to me." He whispered, pulling her closer to him.

Suddenly the barrier shattered and turned into light that moved around them. Sesshomaru looked up when he felt something jump on him. What he saw were two happy children hugging him and Kagome closely to him. He shifted his grip and pulled the children closer to him and Kagome, happy to have his mate and pups close to him.

"Sesshomaru…" He heard and looked down to see a very tired looking Kagome. "Thank you." She whispered. He leaned sown and nuzzled his face against hers.

"Rest, you are safe now." He whispered back. She smiled her dazzling smile before closing her beautiful blue eye and drifting off to a restful sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru was a bit ooc here, but i think this chappy turned out good. review and tell me what you think! Also i would like to thank everyone that voted and those that gave me ideas. give yourselves a cookie people, you deserve it.


	32. Chapter 32 The Palace

**Hey Ya'll i'm back. sorry for the slow update. i went on vacation and didn't get back until a few days ago and then i was job hunting, along with getting my license.**

**Kagome: It's alright**

**Akari: You sure. i Mean i haven't really progressed your story with Sessho**

**Sesshomaru: What did you call me Human?**

**Akari: Kyaaaaa! Sesshomaru you baka, scaring me like that! (Screams)**

**Sesshomaru: (Twitch) I'm going to kill you as slowly as possible.**

**Akari: (Rolls eyes) Sure Sure.**

**Kagome: Guys don't fight.**

**Miroku: I agree, you two need to get along better**

**Sango: You really should try to put an effort into being civil. I mean you're both acting like Inuyasha and Koga.**

**Akari: (Shudder) Ok, i'll try to be civil. So sesshomaru would you do the honors of the Disclaimer?**

**Sesshomaru: Hn. Akari Kuran does not own Inuyasha or the characters and makes no money off this fanfictions.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: The Palace**

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled when she saw the young boy. He turned and before he could utter a word, he was engulfed in a tight hug. "Oh Kohaku, do you know who I am?" She asked.

"You're…Sango…my…sister?" He phrased it as a question, unsure.

"Yes, that's right. I'm your sister." She whispered, pulling him closer. Miroku smiled at the pair. He wasn't sure where Kohaku had come from or how he remembered Sango, but he had a feeling Kagome was to blame. Speaking of Kagome…

Miroku turned to the Demon Lord, who was holding a sleeping Kagome in his…arms? When had he gotten his arm back? Shaking his head, he placed that at the back of his mind and saw the children were holding onto his hakamas. Kida had taken a spot on Sesshomaru's shoulder and was looking at Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is Lady Kagome well?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru regarded the monk, before tipping his head in what was a nod. Miroku sighed in relief. His friend wasn't harmed.

"Seems a lot of good things are happening today." Miroku grinned, moving his eyes over to the two demon slayers.

Sesshomaru followed his gaze and frowned. That child…had tried to harm Rin and…had succeeded in harming Kagome. He didn't like that, but…he could tell that child was free from Naraku's spell at the moment.

He moved his eyes down to the two children that were clinging to him. He smiled lightly, reassuring them in his own silent way. They smiled back. He then moved his eyes to his miko. Kagome was sleeping peacefully, but her miko energy was wild and spread far around the area. He had to find a way to contain it, lest all demons in a mile radius come looking for the source of power.

Sesshomaru concentrated his youkai and covered Kagome's form. The energy lashed out in defiance at being contained, but quickly stopped. Kagome, and even her powers, knew who he was and not to harm him. They submitted, allowing Sesshomaru to conceal it under his power. As long as his 'barrier' remained, her power would be practically no existent to others.

"Monk…Demon Slayer" Sesshomaru called their attention, which they quickly gave. "We are flying the rest of the way to the Castle." He said calmly and looked at Kida. She understood and jumped off his shoulder. In a flurry of snow and icy wind, she transformed into her larger form. "Rin, K...Shippo, Get on." He ordered. They both listened, but Shippo couldn't help the huge grin on his face when Sesshomaru called him by his name.

He formed his demon cloud beneath his feet and flew upwards, Kida followed, with Kirara, who was carrying Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku, following close behind. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl resting in his arms and could not help the small, almost non-existent smile appear on his face.

"_**Good Job Sesshomaru." **_Tenseiga said through the mind length. You could hear the smile in its voice.

…**Our Miko is safe now?…** The beast asked, whimpering slightly.

_Yes…_ Sesshomaru said back, holding Kagome tighter to him.

…**What about young demon slayer?…**

_He is no threat to us at the moment. Kagome seems to have broken the spell over him._

…

The beast quieted and went to the back of Sesshomaru's mind, satisfied that his mate and pack were safe.

Shippo and Rin were playing patty cake, which Kagome had taught them. It was actually a really simple game to play, but the siblings found it entertaining. Kida just found the children entertaining so she listened as the whispered to word quietly.

"Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can; Pat it and prick it and mark it with B, put it in the oven for baby and me!" They whispered together and continued the game with the next set of lyrics.

Sango was holding tight to Kohaku, happy that he was safe and sound. She looked over at Kagome and smiled. Her sister/best friend had saved her brother, just like she promised, but Sango knew that it wasn't over. Not yet. Naraku was still lose and causing havoc and now they had another enemy to worry about.

"That Hakudoshi…how dangerous is he?" Sango asked Miroku, who was behind her.

"He seems to have a knack for creating powerful barriers; even Sesshomaru sama couldn't get through it. He also has a very dark aura; almost as dark as Naraku's if I had to guess. I think we should be careful next we meet him." Miroku said, frowning.

"Hmm…so we should be on our guard then?" Sango asked, running her hands through Kohaku's hair.

"No…" Sesshomaru said, interrupting the two. Both looked at the Inu and looked confused.

"Why do you say that Sesshomaru sama?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku will not come to my Shirio. It is to heavily guarded. He would not risk such a thing. It would be suicide." He explained, tightening his grip on Kagome.

"Exactly what is it guarded by Sesshomaru sama?" Sango curiosity got the better of her.

"Hn. That is a secret that I can not share Demon slayer." Sesshomaru said, smirking when he heard Sango huff. His nose twitched as the scent of wild flowers caught his attention and he sighed. "Follow me, we are almost there." He said and started to descend from the sky.

They landed on a dirt path a few moments latter. Sesshomaru moved a ways forward and stopped staring at something the distance. Finally, he flared if youkai, causing the air in front of the group ripple, before it stopped and a white bricked path appeared. Sesshomaru motioned for the others to follow and they walked through the invisible barrier.

The moment everyone (Beside Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kida) saw the castle the gasped. It was beautiful. The Shirio was surrounded by a fifty-foot white brick wall and had an archway that had two heavy metal doors. The Shirio itself was also made of white brick and was at least four stories high. It spread out a good few hundred acres. The courtyard held a fountain in the center and surrounded by the white brick path. The rest of the courtyard was covered with grass, flowers, trees, and stone benches.

Demons of all kinds also surrounded the Shirio walls and in the courtyard. A few looked up and upon seeing their Lord rushed over and bowed.

"Sesshomaru sama, how good it is to see you again." A young female demon said.

She had waist length green hair and pointed ears. Her eyes were a narrow and a light shade of blue. She wore black pants underneath a white skirt that reached her mid calf's and was opened all the way up her legs on the left side with ruffles. She wore a golden ringed belt with a black corset over her off white shirt that was covered by a red saw with white ruffle that was tied into a bow in the front. She held something tightly in her hand, it looked to be a flute and her feet were adorned with black boats. She was very beautiful.

"Hello Midori." He greeted, but continued to walk.

"My lord, who are all these people. If you do not mind me asking?" Midori asked, looking back at the humans. In all honesty she didn't mind humans all that much and she did adore little Rin. The one time the girl had been here it seemed the Shirio had lightened a bit.

"These are my pack and I am sure that the rooms I asked were prepared for?" Sesshomaru said sternly, looking at the green haired nymph.

"Oh, so these are the guests. Yes, we prepared the rooms in the family wing." She answered, then looked curiously at the girl in Sesshomaru arms. "Who is this girl my Lord?" She asked again.

Sesshomaru sighed. Midori had always been a curious thing. "This is Kagome, my soon to be mate and Lady of the West."

Midori gasped, then looked at the girl in his arms with sparkling eyes. "Really my Lord. You have finally decided. Oh, I'm do happy." She exclaimed.

"Midori…" Sesshomaru said, glaring at the young girl. While she was one of his more easy going staff she sometimes grated on his nerves with her childishness.

"Sorry my lord." She swiftly apologized. She then turned and looked at everyone in the little group, analyzing. There was a fox kit, who was playing with Rin on top of an Ice Neko, then there were two Demon Slayers and a Monk, on top of a fire Neko. What an odd group.

After Sesshomaru had placed Kagome in his room he ushered the others in his pack to theirs. Miroku was in the room that was beside Sango's who was beside Rin's and Shippo's room, who was across from Sesshomaru's room. After they were settled he told Midori, who had followed them, to tell the staff that he was having a meeting with all of them that night. Midori had then went off to tell everyone.

Sesshomaru returned to his room and sat on the western styled bed next to his beloved, who was sound asleep. Sesshomaru's eyes softened and he ran a hand through her hair. She seemed like an angel to him, saving him from the dark path he had been following. He chuckled. If someone had told him a few months ago that he would fall in LOVE with a human woman, a miko at that, he would have decapitated them and then burn their bodies.

Suddenly Kagome stirred, moaning slightly. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing her beautiful blue eyes. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile and kissed her brow.

"Sesshomaru?" She wondered aloud. "Where am I?"

"My Shirio. How are you feeling?" He asked, leaning over her. Kagome blinked.

"Fine, though a little drained. What happened. I remember Hakudoshi throwing some serious power at me and I… can't remember after that." She muttered, rubbing her head.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the cute look on her face. "You released a lot of power at once. I'm not surprised you don't remember much. Even now you reiki is very wild. It would seem you have unlocked your powers."

"Wha…but…I don't feel different." She said, sitting up and almost knocking heads with her lover. She looked at her hands and body. She was confused, very confused. She looked over at Sesshomaru realized something and gasped. "You have two arms again." She said, taking his hand that wasn't there before and examining it. "How…?"

"It's thanks to you. You gave me back my arm…" He said, cupping her face as he leaned towards her. "And gave me a wonderful gift." He whispered, the kissed Kagome softly, who returned the kiss just as softly, smiling as she did so.

A gentle kiss that held one meaning to both of them.

_I love you._

* * *

Oh my gosh. finally. hopefully i'll get done with chapter 33 soon. Please review and tell me how you like it. to be honest much doesn't happen, but look out for Midori. you'll be seeing her again!


	33. Chapter 33 Fluff, Half Prophecy, and Fam

I have done it! I am no longer on writers block and i have my writing mojo back! I'm so happy I could die right now.

Kagome: Please don't. you need to finish this story.

Akari: Yep, i know. i'm just so happy. like you'll be happy with this chapter. The name of it says it all. There is Fluff people, the next stage in their relationship. things get hot and heavy.

Kagome: (Blush) Akari...what did you do?

Akari: You'll find out at the end Kagome Dearest. Now, if you would do the honors.

Kagome: Akari does not own Inuyasha. NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU DID AKARI!

* * *

**Chapter 33: Fluff, Half Prophecy, and Family Moment**

"So what's this wonderful gift I gave you?" Kagome asked, her head resting on the demon lords chest. (He removed his armor and swords earlier; I forgot to say that.)

(Akari: Also Kohaku is in Sango's room. i forgot to mention that too. sorry people, if you were confused.)

"You gave me Bakusaiga, my new sword, Little Miko." He replied, looking down at his soon to be mate.

"DON'T call me Little Miko, Sesshomaru." Kagome warned, giving a playful glare. "And new sword?" This time she was confused.

"Yes, I will show you later." He said which caused Kagome to look curious.

Sesshomaru chuckled at her cute look, leaned down, and nuzzled her neck. Mokomoko wrapped around her waist and squeezed. Kagome giggled and began to pet his Mokomoko sama, which caused Sesshomaru purr.

"Sesshomaru…I never did ask, but I'm curious. What is this thing exactly? I mean I know you call it Mokomoko sama, but…what is it?" Kagome asked, continuing to pet it.

"Mokomoko sama holds…purr…some of my youkai." Sesshomaru muttered, his eyes hooded.

"And that means…." Kagome's voice trailed off.

"It is…purr…apart of me. I…purr…feel everything it…purr…does and…purr…control it." He was really enjoying that a little too much.

"Interesting." Kagome giggled some more as Sesshomaru licked her neck and Mokomoko sama began to around her hakama covered legs. "Sesshomaru, where are you putting that mister?" She asked, squirming as Mokomoko wrapped around her thighs and squeezed. She gasped. "Sesshomaru you pervert!"

Sesshomaru growled into her neck, nipping at it. "My little Miko, I am a male or have you forgotten?"

"No, then again you do kind of look like a girl." She muttered, grinning as she felt him stiffen. Really, she was only joking with him. While he did have a few…eh... feminine features he was most certainly male.

Suddenly, faster than she could keep up, her back was pressed against the soft mattress and Sesshomaru was hovering over her, his hands keeping her in place. He leaned down, her mouth near her ear and whispered:

"Maybe, _Kagome_ I should show you that I am most defiantly male." Sesshomaru whispered, biting her ear.

Kagome "eeped" and blushed a deep scarlet. "Nope. No I'm good." She said quickly. Sesshomaru pulled up a bit and grinned, making Kagome go still. She did not like that look. "Sesshomaru…what are you going to do?" She stuttered.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he lowered his body over hers and hiked her right leg up around his waist.

Kagome froze when she felt…eh…something rubbing against her womanhood. She gasped when Sesshomaru ground into her, making her arch into him.

"Sesshomaru…" She moaned, slinging her other leg around his waist and her arms wrapping around him, her dull nails digging into his clothed back. He ground into her again, which made Kagome buck into him. Sesshomaru grunted, tightening his grip on her leg.

Sesshomaru placed his forehead on Kagome's shoulder as he continued his movements, his hand began to move and down her leg, while the other slipped under her kimono shirt, rubbing her stomach. He gasped when she began to move with him that caused him to move against her harder.

"Sessho…" Kagome's voice was cut off by Sesshomaru grounding into her womanhood harder. A blush began to spread across her cheeks and her eyes closed in pleasure. Kagome had never felt such pleasure in her life and they weren't even having sex, it just felt really, really good.

"Tell me Kagome…do you still believe…I am female?" He whispered in her ear, his voice husky and rough.

"N-N-no…" She mewled in pleasure as he pushed against her. Kami his hands felt like they were everywhere. Where did he learn to do this.

Sesshomaru smirked and continued the heavy petting for a few minutes. Enjoying her gasps mewls of pleasure. The way she moved against him. Kami this woman had no idea what she did to him. He could feel his fangs and claws lengthening, the only thing stopping was his sheer will power. He couldn't do this much longer, otherwise…he would take her right now. He could already hear his beast, trying to take over so they could mark her.

Kagome felt something coiling in her lower stomach. She had never felt that before, but it felt really good. She may have never had sex before, but she wasn't all that innocent either. She had experimented, but it had never felt as good as this.

She felt Sesshomaru shift and gasped. Her breathe coming out in soft pants as she tightened her legs around Sesshomaru's waist. Dear lord that felt good.

He had end this now or things would badly (coughgoodcough) for them. He picked up his pace, making Kagome let out a loud moan. Sesshomaru could have chuckled. She was a screamer. He had wondered, but now he was sure. He grunted as his fangs elongated. He went to bit her neck, but quickly bit into on of his many feather pillows to stop himself.

"Sessho…ah…I feel…ah haha…" She couldn't finish. Her brain was just too jumbled.

Sesshomaru understood though. He wasn't stupid. He could smell her innocents a mile away. He rubbed against her womanhood faster and realized something. She probable didn't even realize she was doing it. He pulled his mouth away from the poor pillow and groaned.

"Kagome…release." He gasped out, feeling his own release.

Kagome gasped, her eye dilating and opened her mouth to scream, when Sesshomaru's mouth covered hers, swallowing the scream. Last thing they needed was her friends coming in here.

Sesshomaru shifted so he was lying beside her and pulled her to him. His nose twitched and he smiled when he smelled her covered in his scent. Dear lord she smelled delicious, especially her lingering arousal.

"I…" Kagome started, as she sat up. "…am never doubting you sexuality again." She said and looked back at the smirking demon lord. She blushed a bright red and looked away trying to fix her hair. It was all tangled.

"I'm glad you learned your lesson." He whispered in her ear, making her jump. He chuckled again, then brushed her hands away from her hair. "Here let me." He began running his clawed hand through her hair, minding his deadly appendages. Kagome sighed wistfully, leaning against him.

"Mm…your hands are talented." She mumbled under her breathe, her eyes closing. Sesshomaru smirked. "So…will you tell me what happened. I don't remember much."

Sesshomaru hummed. "What's the last thing you do remember?"

"I remember demons and Naraku's new incarnation attacking me and me wanting to protect the children, then…everything went black."

"When that scum attacked I was unable to get to you because of that ridiculous barrier. I called out your name and then you suddenly released an enormous amount of power and destroyed all the lower level demons in the area. The child incarnation and the wind witch fled after dropping the Shikon shards-"

"Shikon Shards? Where are they?" She asked franticly as she searched her cloths. Finally, she found the small jar that held them and looked to see the jewel shards, plus three, shinning. They were so clear, they almost looked white. "Amazing."

"Hn." Sesshomaru sad, staring at the jewel.

"Oh, sorry Sesshomaru. Can you continue."

"As I was saying. They dropped the Shikon shards into some sort of…barrier you created. It didn't wish to allow anyone in, but I would not leave you and the pups in there. I was able to get into the barrier and when I walked in…the Shikon shards appeared. They attached themselves to my arm and began to glow. The next thing I know I have my arm back and a new sword in my hand." He explained, releasing some knots from her hair.

"So these little things gave back your arm all by themselves?" She asked, staring at the shards.

"No…I believe they were following your will." He said simple.

"What does that mean?"

"If I remember correctly you told me the jewel was inside your body when you were brought here?" Kagome nodded. "I have a theory that the Shikon is nothing more than a physical embodiment of your own powers. They follow your will. I believe that it possible no one will be able to wish on the jewel, other than you, because the jewel belongs to only you."

Kagome looked at the jewel shards, deep in thought. "But the Shikon No Tama was created by the priestess Midoriko."

"Yes and it was a manifestation of her powers and soul, as it is yours. It follows your will, because it belongs to you." Sesshomaru placed his nose in her hair and took a deep gulp of air. Sweet rain, her hair smelled of sweet rain, like always.

"Wait…that would mean…I'm Midoriko's…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yes, but you are still Kagome. No matter what, you will always be Kagome." He whispered, nuzzling her.

"How do you know this?" Kagome asked.

"A friend of mine told me of a prophecy, one that I have not fully heard." He explained.

"A prophecy?"

"Yes…once I hear the rest I will explain further."

"Oh…ok…" She muttered.

"So what happened after that, I mean…you got your arm back and a new sword…then what?"

"The Shikon fragments lead me to you and the pups." He answered.

"Pups…" She gasped. "Shippo, Rin. Are they alright?" She asked, jumping out of the bed.

"Kagome they are fine." He said, also getting out of the bed, trying to calm her down.

"But…I could have hurt them. Especially Shippo. I…where are they. I need to see them." She wanted her children. Sesshomaru nodded. He opened their door, walked her across the hall, and slid the door open. Inside the two children where drawing, but looked up when the door opened.

"Mommy/Mama!" The two yelled together and ran to Kagome, who knelt down and grabbed the two barreling at her. She held them tightly to her chest and sighed in relief. Her children, no their pups, were safe.

"Oh, I'm so sorry you two. Are either of you hurt?" She asked.

"No mama, we're fine." Shippo said, migrating to her shoulder. Kagome stood back up, holding Rin in her arms.

"Yep…Mommy and Lord Sesshomaru saved us!" Rin exclaimed, hugging her tightly. Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru had the ghost of a smile on his lips. He liked this scene. Kagome would make a great mother. No, she is a great mother. Shippo and Rin were their pups. He shook his head and placed his hands on Rin and Shippo's head, rubbing them. Kagome turned to him and gave him a dazzling smile. His eyes softened, he leaned forward and Kissed her forehead, making the child cover their eyes and say "Ew". Kagome laughed, while Sesshomaru chuckled, patting the two children's head.

If anyone would have walked past, they would have thought it was a…pure family moment.

* * *

Yes, Finished. How did you like it. I'm not the best with...eh...fluff moments, but i will try to get better.

Kagome: (Major blush) I hate you so much right now.

Sesshomaru: (Smirks) For once i had fun in this chapter.

Kagome: SESSHOMARU! YOU HENTEI!

Sesshomaru: (Grabs Kagome) Soon Kagome, i will have you.

Akari: Please stop. i don't want to see! Anyways tell me what you think. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	34. Chapter 34 Father

**Ok, this is a short chapter, but i updated!**

**Kagome: Finally!**

**Akari: I'm sorry. I've been busy with School. it just started ya know and i had to get back in the motion. I'm a senior this year, YaaHoo!**

**Kagome: Great. *Rolls eyes***

**Akari: Hey, leave me be, i'm happy about this!**

**Kagome: I'm sorry. i just find school so...**

**Akari: Yeah, well that's because you miss so much school!**

**Kagome: It's not my fault!**

**Akari: We know, We know. Anyways lets get on with the disclaimer!**

**Kagome: Akari Kuran does not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Father**

Kagome smiled as she watched the children play in Rin's room with the crayons and some paper Kagome found in her bag. After Sesshomaru had told them not to leave this wing, he had disappeared, saying he had things to attend to. He left Kagome with the children, as she refused to leave them at the moment.

The room they were in was very lovely and big. The walls white with flowers painted in different shapes and colors. A large queen sized bed was placed in the center, with white drapes hanging down and around it. The stone floor had a large rug on it so the children could sit on it without discomfort. There was a rocking chair in the corner of the room, which Kagome was sitting in.

"Mommy, look what I drew." Rin said, holding up the picture. Kagome took it and looked at it, before smiling. There were four figures on the page, each holding the other hand.

"It's very good Rin." She said, patting her head.

Rin beamed. "This one's you, Mommy. This one is Rin. This one is Shippo and this one is Daddy. Opps." Rin covered her mouth, his eyes wide. She hadn't meant to say that aloud.

Kagome smiled and picked Rin up, placing her in her lap, chuckling a bit at the horror-stricken girl. "It's alright Rin. I'm sure Sesshomaru would love for you to call him that."

Shippo ran over to them and jumped into Kagome's lap, looking up at his mother with big eyes. "Do you think he'd let me call him Father, Mother?" Shippo asked.

"Of course Shippo. You are both my child-…eh…pups. So you are his too. I bet he'll love that you want to call him father." Kagome reassured the two. "How about we ask him when he gets back, ne?"

The two seemed hesitate, but nodded all the same. They wanted to have not just a mother, but a father as well. Sesshomaru and Kagome were in love, so Sesshomaru had to be their father. They just hopped Sesshomaru would except them.

**~With Sesshomaru~**

Sesshomaru sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He had just finished telling the servants about Kagome and the rest and told them that they were to be treated as royalty. Some of them had seemed disgruntled about that but the rest seemed indifferent about it. It was a good sign to say the least.

Now he was in his study trying to catch up on six months of work, he was almost done, but he found his mind wandering back to Kagome…in the most erotic images. He groaned. He needed to get this done. He could think about these things later. He focused his eyes back on the paper and read over it and almost snarled.

The Lady of the South was proposing he mate her daughter. He almost through the scroll out the window, but stopped himself. He took a scroll from his desk that was blank and quickly wrote that he would not mate her. He would not tell anyone about Kagome just yet. She still needed training in not only her miko powers, but also hand-to-hand combat and weaponry. Not to mention royal edict. He sighed, so much to do so little time.

He knew he could easily have the Slayer train her in weaponry and hand-to-hand combat, but he needed another miko to expand her miko powers. She really needed to get handle on them. His youkai was keeping it in check for now and while it wasn't much of a bother, it was tiresome.

An idea suddenly hit Sesshomaru. Sayuki, the head of the Miko village on his land. Kagome and she had gotten along well and Sayuki was a very powerful priestess. He would send a letter to her and have her come here to continue to train Kagome. He pulled out another scroll and quickly wrote to the slightly aged Miko.

"Jaken." He called his retainer, who was outside the door. The kappa entered the room and looked at his lord. "Take these and have them delivered. This one goes to the Miko Sayuki and this one to Lady Aiya of the South. I want them delivered quickly." He said, handing the scrolls to the kappa. Jaken nodded and quickly went to do as he was commanded.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at the last few documents. He needed a break. Sesshomaru stood and headed for the pups room. It wasn't far from his office, seeing as it was also in the family wing. He reached the wooden door and pushed it open. The sight that met him made his eyes soften. The children and Kagome were on the bed. Kagome was reading the children a story and the children were completely entranced by her soft voice.

Something else he loved about Kagome. She was intelligent. She knew how to read and write, even mathematics and other languages. She was so smart and kind and sweet and honorable and brave and….he was getting off topic.

Kagome looked up and smiled at Sesshomaru, her blue eyes shinning with happiness. Sesshomaru smiled slightly in return and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge.

The pups looked at him, then at Kagome, something passed through their eyes and Kagome nodded. The pups faces lit up and they pounced on Sesshomaru while yelling:

"Daddy!"

Sesshomaru caught the two pups in shock and looked at the two grinning children. His eyes were wide and he had a shocked look on his face. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, who was smiling brightly at him and then he understood. He chuckled and pulled his pups, no _their _pups closer to him and purred.

"Good pups." He whispered, nuzzling their cheeks. Rin giggled and Shippo laughed.

"So we can call you Daddy?" Rin asked, still a little unsure. Sesshomaru smiled at them, one of his rare true smiles.

"Of course. You are my pups." He answered, shifting them in his arms.

"_Our_ pups, Sesshomaru." Kagome said sternly, though playfully. Sesshomaru laughed, out right laughed. This shocked the three, before they started laughing as well.

Sesshomaru moved closer to Kagome and rested against her lightly, careful not to crush her with his weight. The pups lay on either side of him. Kagome chuckled and placed the book beside her. She ran her hands through Sesshomaru's hair, laughing slightly when he gave a purr. The pups giggled, but soon were feeling sleepy from the vibration. Rin yawned and moved closer to Sesshomaru, gripping his Kimono top. Shippo moved and curled his small body up against Sesshomaru head.

Kagome smiled happily, as she looked at the three. She had a family, one she had wanted and dreamed about for a long time. Though in the beginning Inuyasha was the one in her dreams, they had now turned to the demon lord, who was lying against her stomach. As she did this she looked at Sesshomaru ears and wondered if his ears were as sensitive as Inuyasha's had been. Deciding to test it, she scratched his ears and almost laughed when his purring got louder.

"_Kagome…_" Sesshomaru rolled her name off his tongue, making her shiver. Oh dear that meant something bad, or good depending on how you look at it, was going to happen.

"Yes." She whispered, as not to wake the children.

"…I love you…" Sesshomaru breathed, smirking up at her through his half lidded eyes.

Kagome smiled softly. "I love you too, Sesshomaru."

* * *

I know it's shorter than normal, but please i will make the next one longer. Stay with me my fellow readers!


	35. Chapter 35 Training

**Akari: Hi people! I'm back**

**Kagome: Finally. i've been wondering where you've been.**

**Sesshomaru: You need to update more.**

**Akari: I KNOW! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. I'm also working on New Sister, New Love as well. Slow going though.**

**Kagome: *Rolls eyes***

**Akari: I almost forgot. I will be changing my screen name soon. so i will no longer be Akari. Sorry people.**

**Kagome: Why are you changing your screen name?**

**Akari: EH! Gotten tired of it.**

**Akari: Anyways Sesshomaru if you would.**

**Sesshomaru: Akari...er...Legacygirl does not own anything from inuyasha except this plot and the oc's**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Training**

In the Village of Miko's of the West, the sun was just rising and already there was a hustle and bustle around the village. Sayuki smiled as she watched this, tending to the herb garden. She loved her village and the people in it.

"Sayuki sama?" Sayuki looked up and saw a disheveled Maria. Sayuki chuckled at her apprentice. Her black hair was a bit tangled and a smudge of dirt was under her hazel eyes. Her cloths also hard dirt smudges and were rumpled.

"Maria, dear. What happened? You look as if you were dragged through the mud child." Sayuki asked, trying not to laugh at the young girl appearance.

"Gomen Sayuki sama. I was tending to your apple trees when some bees attacked me. I got away, but…um…"

"All is well child I promise. I merely worry for you. You do attract some trouble at the strangest of times." Sayuki commented, and then went back to tending to the herbs. "Come, help me with these Maria." Maria quickly moved to her side and kneeled down, helping her.

Suddenly a cry of a Hawk came from the sky. Sayuki looked up and say the hawk settling down towards them. She knew it was demonic of some nature because of its aura, but Sayuki knew this Hawk. Lifting her arm, she allowed the demonic hawk to land on her arm lightly and saw a scroll with the western symbol painted on. She untied the scroll from the demons leg and pulled out an herb from the garden they were known to like.

"Thank you." She said as the Hawk flew off as Sayuki opened the scroll and began reading.

_To the Head Miko, Sayuki_

_Sayuki I am in need of your services. I will not go into detail, should this letter be intercepted. Appear at the castle as soon as possible. We have little time on our hands._

_Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru No Taisho_

The letter was short and to the point. Sayuki smiled at the letter and shook her head. There was no opinion in the letter. She had to go.

"Sayuki sama? What is it?" Maria asked curiously. Sayuki showed her the letter and began walking towards the hut.

Maria read the letter and gasped a smile lighting up her young face. "We're going to see Kagome sama?"

Sayuki smiled. "Yes Maria. We are going to see Kagome."

'_I pray you are well Kagome.'_

**Shirio**

Kagome awoke next to her soon to be mate, extremely content. Kagome didn't think she'd ever been so happy in her life. She had everything she'd always dreamed of. A loving mate, well fiancé to her culture, children, adopted but still hers, and her friends. She had to be the luckiest girl in the world.

She stretched, sitting up. She felt Sesshomaru's arm tighten around her and pull her back down. She squeaked in surprise as suddenly a sleepy eyed Sesshomaru was staring at her. His eyes were hooded with sleep and hair tangled a bit. She blushed at the image. He looked incredible hot at this moment. Not that he didn't look hot all the time.

"Good morning." She said, smiling slightly.

"Morning koi." He kissed her forehead, making her smile more. Oh yeah. She was extremely lucky.

Sesshomaru smirked at her and brushed his hands against her side. Kagome gasped and giggled loudly. Sesshomaru stopped and tilted his head. An interesting reaction. He tried it again and giggled again. She squirmed to get away from him.

"Sesshy stop…tickles!" She gasped out as he continued to tickle her.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and dug his hand into her sides. Kagome gasped and squirmed more, laughing.

"Stop…stop…" She laughed out, trying and failing to move away from the youkai. "Sesshomaru… I'm ticklish!"

"What is this ticklish Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, stopping.

Kagome took a breathe. "It's when someone is…er…I'm not really sure. I just know that my sides are ticklish." She answered.

"Really?" A smirk began to stretch over his features as he got an evil idea. Kagome's eyes widen as she saw the look. She had an idea of what he was thinking.

"Don't. You. Dare." She said each word slowly and full of promises of pain. Sesshomaru ignored it and started tickling her again. Kagome laughed loudly, squealing sometimes as she tried and failed to flee.

Sesshomaru smiled as he watched her laugh. He loved it when she laughed. It sounded like a sweet melody to him.

"Sessho (squeal)…sto (laugh)…I can't… (Giggle) you are so going… (Haha) to get it." She glared as much as she could.

Sesshomaru stopped tickling when her face had a nice red blush across her cheeks. She was panting from breathe, stilling laughing a bit. It was the perfect picture to him.

Kagome sat up and glared at Sesshomaru, before slapping him in the arm. "You jerk. Don't do that again or you won't like the consequences." She warned. Sesshomaru just snorted. He had no intentions of not doing it again. Kagome huffed. "Can I get up and take a bath now, oh Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Would you like me to join you, _Ka-go-me_?" He whispered in her ear.

Kagome's cheeks turned a darker red and she squeaked. She moved out from under him and went over to her bag, pulling out her items and turned to face him.

"You're a worse pervert than Miroku." She said and then went to the hot spring, closing the door tight behind her.

Sesshomaru sighed, frowning. Kagome was to innocent for her own good sometimes.

**With Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku**

Miroku yawned and rolled over, only to end up on the cold floor. Frowning, he sat up and realized he had rolled off the couch. (Sesshomaru's palace is a mixture of Japanese and western culture. I don't know if couches exist back then but this is my story so Mwhahaha! Deal with it.) He sighed, running a hand through his hair and turned to look at the bed. He smiled.

Sango was deep in sleep, with Kohaku wrapped up in her arms and Kirara and Kida snuggled at the end of the bed. Her hair was fanned out around her and the bedding was around her and Kohaku's waist. To Miroku, she looked like an angel. She had no idea how much he loved her. He couldn't let her know. Not until his curse was gone and if the curse didn't disappear then he would die with his love for her. He wouldn't hurt her; it would kill him if he did.

Sango suddenly stirred and sat up, blinking the sleep from her cinnamon colored eyes. She looked around and finally settled on Miroku, who was staring at her with a strange expression.

"Morning." Miroku said, breaking the silence.

"Good morning." Sango replied, getting out of bed. "I think I'm going to take a bath."

Miroku grinned. He just could resist. "Could I join you San-"

"If you even think about it monk I will rip open your stomach and stuff your eyes down your throat so you can watch as you slowly die!" She threatened her eyes on fire. Miroku chuckled nervously and nodded.

Suddenly a knock came to the door. Confused, Sango walked over and was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing there in all his perfect glory.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Slayer, you and the monk are to meet in my study after you are finished getting ready." He said his tone indifferent.

"Ok, but what about-"

"The younger slayer may stay with the Shippo and Rin." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Ah ok then." Sango said, wondering how he knew that was what she was going to ask.

"Sango and I will be there soon My Lord." Miroku said. "May I inquire, My Lord, how Kagome is?"

"Kagome is well. There is no need to worry for her." Sesshomaru then left leaving the two relieved that their friend was well.

"Well, we should hurry. Don't want to make Lord Sesshomaru wait." Miroku said.

**Later**

After Sango had left Kohaku with Rin and Shippo, Midori, who had appeared out of nowhere, led them to Sesshomaru's study. Sesshomaru had two of them. One was a public study where he would do most of his work and people could come and go as he allowed. The other was right above the family wing (East wing). It was for more personal settings and only a select few could go to it.

They ascended the stairs and walked down the short hallway to the only door. Midori bowed, smiling at them and opened the door. When they walked in, they saw Sesshomaru sitting behind his desk with Kagome in his lap.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other for a moment. Then Kagome jumped out of the demon lords hold and hugged her friend and sister. Miroku smiled at the two as he watched them. Then Kagome turned to him and surprised him by hugging him as well. He was hesitant to return it, especially when he heard the demon lord growl but he wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders, far way from her but. He didn't have a death wish.

"I'm so glad you two are ok." Kagome said, taking a step back from them.

"We are glad you are better as well Kagome." Sango said.

"Thanks Sango." She smiled

"Lord Sesshomaru, why don't we discuss why we are all here?" Miroku suggested, looking at the demon lord. Sesshomaru nodded to the monk and beckoned Kagome back to him. She walked back and he pulled her into his lap, playing with her hair.

"Yes. Take a seat." He motioned. Sango and Miroku both sat in the chairs opposite to the demon lord, smiling as they watched the display between their friend and her mate. "Midori, bring us some tea."

"Yes My Lord." Midori bowed and left.

Sesshomaru turned back to his pack and sighed. "I have gathered us because I wish to talk about Kagome's training."

"Training?" Miroku, Sango, and Kagome asked. Why hadn't he told her about this?

"Yes. At the moment Kagome has no control over her newly awakened powers and she has had to formal training at all during her time her." He said, looking down to the frowning Miko.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" She asked, glaring at him. She didn't like him think she was weak.

Sesshomaru smirked. She always looked so cute when she was angry. "Not at all Kagome. I do not believe you weak. In fact, you are one of the strongest beings I have ever come across. You are in no way weak, merely untrained." He explained, watching as her anger deflate and a sheepish look coming across her features.

"Oh." She muttered, looking down. "Well, I feel stupid."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You are not stupid either Kagome." He rubbed her head affectionately.

Kagome blushed and turned her head down, trying to hide it. "So…um…about my training?" She asked.

"Ah yes." He said. "Slayer you are well off on hand to hand combat and sword fighting correct?" He asked.

"Yes, since I was a child. Though I will admit my sword skills are a little rusty." Sango answered.

"I wish for you to teach her these things. Until such time she has surpassed you in them you will train her." He ordered.

"I'd be honored." Sango said, nodding. "As long as Kagome does not mind?"

"Of course not. I'd love to have you as a teacher Sango!" Kagome smiled, her eyes bright.

"Monk, you'll be helping Kagome in her spiritual powers along with another who should be arriving any time now." Sesshomaru frowned, looking at the door.

"Sesshomaru, who else is training me?" Kagome asked. She couldn't think of anybody else that could possible train her, unless it was a demon? No, she didn't think Sesshomaru would do that.

"Can you not think of anyone else Kagome?" He smirked when Kagome shook her head. Really, he wondered about her sometimes.

Suddenly a knock came to the door. Sesshomaru knew who it was and smirked. She was about to find out.

"Enter." The door opened and there stood and smiling Midori with tea and two other people behind her. Kagome yipped and jumped from the demon lord.

"Sayuki, Maria!" She squealed, almost running over Midori and hugging the two tightly. She hadn't seen them in a long time. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you."

"We are glad to see you too child. Tell me, how have you and Lord Sesshomaru faired? Are you two finally together?" Sayuki asked, a twinkle in her eye. Kagome blushed and bit her lip, looking sideways.

"Lady Sayuki, that is highly inappropriate!" Maria cried, trying to help her friend.

"Oh Maria, you and Kagome are so alike." Sayuki laughed, rubbing the younger's head affectionately. She then turned back to Kagome and grinned. "Though I don't think I'll need an answer from the beautiful blush across you cheeks Kagome."

"Sa-Sayuki, please stop." She said, laughing nervously.

"Sayuki…" Sesshomaru cut in now. "Leave my intended alone. I called you here to help her, not tease her." He said.

Sayuki's face lit up. "So our lord has finally chosen. I must say I approve my Lord." She hugged Kagome to her, erecting a gasp from the girl. "Though I warn you now Sesshomaru. Hurt Kagome and I will slaughter you. Lord be damned."

Sesshomaru smirked at her but said nothing.

"I almost forgot. Miroku, Sango. This is Sayuki; she's head of the Miko Village of the west. Beside her is Maria, her apprentice. Sayuki, Maria these are my friends. Sango the Demon Slayer," She pointed to Sango. "And Miroku the Monk. Although sometimes I wonder if he's really a monk." She muttered the last part.

"Lady Kagome, you wound me with such negative speech." He stood and walked over to Maria. He clasped her hands between his. "Hello beautiful maiden. Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" He asked. Maria blinked, shook written on her face.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled and slammed her fist into his head, making him fall to the ground in a heap. It was to bad she didn't have her boomerang. "Sorry about him." She said, dragging him back to his chair and depositing him on it.

Midori giggled at the display. Really, did all monks act like that? If they did, she felt sorry for all the women in the world.

"Oh, hello." Kagome said, blinking. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you before. I'm Kagome. May I inquire your name?"

"Oh course My Lady. I am Midori. I work here as a Maid and Musician." She answered, bowing careful, still holding the tea.

"Oh, let me help you with that Midori san." She said, taking the tray away from her before she could protest.

"Milady wait-"

Kagome turned and pouted. "None of that Milady stuff either. Just call me Kagome. I don't much care for titles." She then turned, leaving a shocked Midori, and placed the tray on Sesshomaru's desk and started to serve out the tea.

"Whip that shocked look off your face my dear. If you are with Kagome for any amount of time, you had better get used to feeling like an equal. That girl doesn't have an oppressive bone in her body. It just isn't in her nature." Sayuki patted the young demon on the back before going to take a seat, Maria following behind her.

"Kagome sama is a true angel." Maria whispered as she passed.

"Midori san, why don't you come join us. There's enough for you too!" Kagome smiled as she was pulled back into Sesshomaru lap, holding some tea. Midori looked at her lord and motioned her to sit. She did as she was ordered.

"Now back to our topic of discussion. I already have the Slayer training her in physical combat. Sayuki, I wish for you and the monk to train Kagome spiritual. She needs to learn to control her Miko ki." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru. I don't understand. Kagome has a very good grasp on her miko powers. Besides I don't sense anything wrong, she seems to be in control." Sayuki said, frowning.

Sesshomaru sighed and pulled his aura away from Kagome's. It was instantaneous. The monk, Sayuki, Maria, and Midori all fell to the ground. Kagome's aura pushing them down. Sango gasped as she felt it to but on a much lower level. She didn't have spiritual powers but she had learned to be sensitive to others aura, even if it wasn't that strong.

"Guys!" Kagome went to help them, but Sesshomaru held her back and placed his aura around hers again.

Sayuki gasped in relief of the strong aura disappearing. Good Kami it had felt like she had been stabbed multiple times and healed repeatedly. She gasped and sat up, followed by Miroku, the Midori, and finally Maria, who was having trouble sitting up.

"Such power. How is she not crushed under it." Maria asked quietly, gasping.

"This is the power of the Shikon Miko then?" Sayuki asked, laughing as she retook her seat.

"Yes, that is why it is imperative she learn to control her power. Otherwise, that will happen again. I wouldn't be surprised if half the Western Lands felt it." Sesshomaru sighed, running his hand through her hair. Kagome frowned.

"I understand my Lord. We will get started right away. Tomorrow sounds good, if that's alright with you Kagome?" Sayuki questioned as she helped Maria, who was struggling back into her seat.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded.

Midori, who had been quiet, was in shock. Her new lady's power rivaled that of her Lords. If she were trained, she would be a tough match for him. She had never fallen to anyone's aura other than Sesshomaru, until now. What she felt was her skin being purified and healed at the same time. It had been soothing, but agonizing at the same time.

"My Lord, if I may. I would like to teach My La-eh…" She paused. "Kagome as well. Could I teach her the history and educate needed for a royal Lady?" Midori asked. While she may be young, she was very smart. She loved learning. Her parents had always found it so odd.

"Granted. All her lessons will begin tomorrow. Midori set up a room in the guest wing for Sayuki and her apprentice. You are all dismissed." Everyone stood at their Lord command and left him to be with his lady.

"Sesshomaru, that was kind of rude." Kagome chastised. Sesshomaru smirked and pushed her onto the desk in a sitting position. He looked up at her, liking the blush that was spreading across her cheeks as his Mokomoko ran up and down her thighs.

"Rude? Are you sure Kagome?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear as he brushed his lips against her chin. His mokomoko clenched her thighs, making her gasp before she could answer. She bit her lip.

"What?" She asked breathlessly, completely forgetting the conversation.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Seems I've forgotten as well." He whispered.

Then he kissed her and everything seemed to melt away from them, even the sound of approaching, giggling children.

* * *

Review People!


	36. NOT A CHAPTER, PLEASE READ THIS THOUGH!

**MAJOR NOTE, YOU NEED TO READ THIS!**

**Okay, so I have read through my Betrayal of old and Love of new and have decided to rewrite it. Don't worry, I won't be taking this story down until I finish the rewriting the chapters, but I will be rewriting so be a little more patient. **

**On another note I would like to add I am putting my New Sister, New Love story up for adoption. Against my wishes a friend of mine told me I should put it up for adoption. So, send me a message and I will let you adopt it. The only thing I ask is to let Karin end up with Zero and don't turn Kaname into a bad guy. I like both guys, but this story is meant to be a ZeroxKarin story.**

**My Eclipse of the Archangel story will be updated in the next week or two, so no worries there.**

**Finally my Princess of Egypt story may be coming offline for a while, but I'm not sure yet. I will update you on that when a make a finally decision. **

**So I will say again that I am sorry for not updating. Please just be patient. I've been very busy with school and haven't gotten the chance to really focus on them.**

**From: Legacygirl **


	37. NOT A CHAPTER, READ THOUGH

**HELLO WORLD and all that in habit it. Now that I've got you up. Some notice time!**

**First, as you have clearly noticed, I am back baby!**

**Second, I am taking this story down effective immediately. WHY! Well, continue reading.**

**Third, the long awaited rewrite...IS HERE! That's right. New plot, new story and...Some new characters. Don't worry though. This is still BOLN.**

**Forth, The new story is called Once Lost, Now strong. I know, I know. We all loved the title but I figured new story, new title and boy is this new. I think I finally have this where I want it.**

**Finally, The first chapter is up!**

**Well...what are you waiting for, go...now. Do I need to give you an invite. Go check it out people.**

**From: Legacygirl**


End file.
